Dreams of the Damned
by DahliaPeesly
Summary: You don't want to live forever, but you don't want to die young, what do you choose?Its been 12 years since Elizabeth came to live with the Cullens and she is only just beginning to realize what is going on with her.In end she will have to make a choice
1. Chapter 1

All right here's the sneak preview for my next story, and sequel to My Bloody Roses. I want to hear your comments! Be honest give me some constructive criticism, stuff like that. Anyways here you are so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or anything of the sort. I do however own the plot and any new characters!

* * *

I gulped in some air, wincing from the pain in my throat. I was sure I'd been running for hours, and I wasn't about to stop anytime soon. I was running for my life, no matter what I wasn't going to let them catch me. Though I was sure there was no possible way to out run them. I gasped again, but this time I had no choice. I had to stop, my lungs were burning and I couldn't go on forever. 

"Good, now don't be afraid we aren't going to hurt you." His voice was soothing, soft and enchanting. The ruby eyes glowing dimly in the dark, side by side with at least four more pairs of those sinister eyes. He stepped forward holding his hands out in a motion I didn't recognize.

"Huh?" I took a step back, bracing myself against the huge tree behind me, hardly aware that the bark was biting into me. He stopped, his eyes locking with mine and somehow they seemed less menacing.

"Come on just come to me and everything will be all right." He reached out now, close enough to grab me but I jerked back from his touch. "Please don't be afraid, I'm here to protect you nothing more." This time he firmly gripped my arm, his icy touch sending violent shivers down my body. I tugged away.

"Let me go!" I cried, anger and fear bubbling in my chest. I tried helplessly to pull away from him, but his grip was strong. I tugged and tugged as he pulled me along. Finally he just scooped me into his arms, cradling me like a baby. I gasped, my face going pale as soon as I realized what he was about to do. We were off like a bullet, the trees speeding by much to close and much to fast. I groaned, shutting my eyes tightly. And then it was over.

"Check the perimeter, scan out make sure her family is safe and then meet me back here." He ordered, putting me on my feet. I watched with horror, curiosity, and amazement all mixed into one as four more of them melted away into the shadows. The boy looked at me, at least I thought he was a boy. He looked to be about 19 maybe, or younger. his skin was deathly pale, whiter than my own. His hair black and hanging in his eyes, but what stuck out the most about him were his vibrant ruby eyes and the beauty he possessed.

"Who are you?" I chocked out, trying to take steady even breaths, but I was nothing like my mom. I couldn't stand here and be brave in the face of death. The boy tipped his head to the side, a strange emotion surging in his eyes. I shivered, those sinister eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked, taking a step towards me. I flinched my eyes widening in horror and I stumbled back. He stopped moving, looking slightly ashamed. "I guess I would scare you, but you of all people, I thought you would understand the most." I only stared at him, not answering his question, or even stopping to wonder about what he meant. I stumbled back a couple more steps, my anger suddenly flaring up again.

"I want you to take me home right now!" I snapped, trying to brush the tears away that were now fogging up my vision. He shook his head, reaching again for my arm. This time I couldn't pull back, he moved in one of his blurry movements, pulling me forward closer to him, to close. He let go of me when I was leaning against his chest. I stumbled back so I was no longer touching him, and froze.

"Don't you understand, you can't go home. You aren't safe there." He murmured urgently. I stood stock still, my heartbeat picking up the pace in an unhealthy race. "Your family never even told you did they?"

"My family is going to kick your ass for taking me away!" I snarled, tugging away from him. He grabbed me before I could even move an inch, his hands grasping my wrists tightly. He sighed leaning forward so that his breath blew onto my neck.

"They'll never know." He whispered, clutching me tighter. I tried to jerk away unsuccessfully, no use, and then I screamed. I couldn't think of any other thing to do, I just screamed bloody murder

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I jolted upright in bed, screaming my head off. It took me a second of comprehending to realize I was home safe in my bed. It was just another one of my stupid dreams. My heart was still pounding like a mad man, and my breathing wasn't slowing either. Though my scream had died, I felt like my lungs were going to burst. I looked around. I hated it when I had dreams like that, much to realistic in my opinion and sometimes if they were little pointless dreams they actually happened when I was awake. Majorly creepy. This was my thirty-second time having that dream in the past two months. Something wasn't right.

"Hey are you OK?" My aunt asked, poking her head in to make sure I was all right. My eyes widened and I let out a little yelp slipping out of bed and hitting the cold wood floor. "Whoops, sorry didn't mean to give you a heart attack." She laughed and suddenly she was in front of me helping me up. I gripped her stone cold hand, and let her pull me up onto the bed.

"Its OK!" I mumbled, wiggling under the covers. I wasn't exactly in the mood to tell her I'd had my crazy dream again though I could see the curiosity burning in her eyes. I tried to smile back at her, with no success.

"You know you can tell me if somethings bothering you." she murmured, gently patting me hair. I groaned, pulling the covers up over my head.

"If you want to know so bad Aunt Alice asked Dad or Mom!" I groaned, wishing she would just go away so I could think in peace. Why hadn't she gone to my mom or dad? I could tell she was pouting, and though I probably shouldn't have I peeked up at her to see her lower lip sticking out, and her staring at me in that way again. "What?"

"Everyone left!" She whined, letting out a tragic sigh. "They all went hunting together, and then left me here to take care of you!"

"Hey!" man did that sting, but I was sure she didn't mean it. She leaned forward again, way to close to my face...way, way to close. "Uh Aunt Alice, breaking my bubble space here!" she was blinking at me, looking me over. Then when she seemed satisfied she pulled back.

"You had that dream again didn't you." She murmured gently, her eyes searching mine. I bit my lip, and I suddenly felt like I was sweating way to much. I shook my head but she only glared. "I can tell, same reaction, much to fast heartbeat, and sweating like crazy. Not to mention the frightened look in your eyes, and how jumpy you are to sudden movements. And your being quiet about. Plus your dad already told me about the dream you've been having for quite sometimes now."

"Will you should tell daddy to mind his own business!" I snapped, angry that he'd been listening in again. Unlike when my mom had been human he could read my mind like an open book and I hated it. Especially when he was in my dreams those were my private worlds, yes they sometimes scared me but I felt as if my dreams were always telling me something. Alice bit her lip, and then put her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laugh. I scowled at her. "Its not funny! He really should mind his own business! Mommy isn't always barging into my mind!"

"Not that you know of." Alice whispered wickedly. I gaped the blood rushing to my face. I let out an angry huff and then put my hands on her shoulders and shoved. She laughed. "Liz you and I both know that you aren't going to be able to move me!" I ignored her, just kept on pushing.

"Well maybe if I keep pushing you'll actually move!" I stopped pushing, glaring slightly at her though it didn't seem to darken her mood at all. "What time is it?" I decided I was going to give up being mad for now and get some breakfast man was I hungry. I swiveled my head around looking for my disappearing alarm clock. I wondered where my Uncle Emmett had hidden it this time.

"Its about 6:50 in the morning." Alice answered, happily holding my alarm clock. I snatched it from her, setting it nicely on my bed post. "I have a great idea, since we're up anyways and your probably hungry, lets grab a bite to eat and then head to Seattle to shop." I let out a relived sigh, that would definitely help my mood. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, um are we eating here or out of town?" I asked, my stomach growling unintentionally. Alice laughed, and then was at the door in her swift freaky ways.

"Hurry up, shower, get dressed and will grab a bite to eat on our way out." She called back, her voice already fading as she moved quickly down the hall to her room. I jumped out of bed, scurrying quickly over to closet. man was the floor way to cold in the morning. I bit my lip, wondering what to wear when I decided. Pulling a cute long sleeved brown designer shirt, and blue jeans my Aunt had bought me for my birthday out of the closet, I began to move towards my bathroom door.

"I hope Aunt Alice doesn't forget to tell everyone where we're going again." I mumbled to no one in particular. I easily and quickly stripped out of my clothes then and turned the shower on full blast. I stepped inside and I sighed. I loved taking showers, they felt so nice and plus I loved washing my hair. I couldn't help standing there for a couple of minutes, letting the steamy water wash over my body, after awhile I finally scrub my hair and body all over. Making sure I cleaned myself from head to toe.

"Did you drown or something!" Alice called from my room, she must be excited. Man she loved to shop, I did to but never as much as her. "Hello hurry up in there!"

"I'm going as fast as us normal humans can!" I called back, wrapping a towel around my skinny form. I whipped away the fog on my mirror, even though I know I'm not suppose too. But I do it all the time, I sighed and then looked at my reflection in the mirror. It stared back at me, and not for the first time I was wondering what I would look like if I were a vampire. They were beautiful after all, though I didn't think I was ugly. At least I hoped not. I had a good complexion after all, no pimples. And my hair was now cute short like my Aunt Alice, only it didn't stick out every which way.

"Liz, I'm going to leave you behind soon if you don't hurry!" She yelled, her voice higher than normal. I snorted with laughter, and then quickly dried myself off and threw my clothes on.

"OK I'm ready!" I opened the door, walking out as I yanked a comb through my hair. Alice sighed happy that I was finally ready.

"Took you long enough!" She whined, grabbing my arm and pulling way to quickly. I pulled back. "Whoops sorry, sometimes I forget you don't like going that fast anymore." I shrugged, and sighed grinning.

"Will at least I don't mind it when you all drive fast!" I laughed, remembering my mom telling me about the first time she noticed how fast my dad was always going in a car. I snorted with laughter and bit my lip. "Oh, did you call Grandma Esme and tell her where we were going?" Alice made a face at my little nickname for Esme, while everyone else called her mom I called her grandma it was just natural. After all if my mom was Bella, and my dad was Edward. Then that made Alice, and Rosalie my Aunts. Emmett, and Jasper my Uncles. And Carlisle, and Esme my Grandma and Grandpa but for some reason everyone thought that one was just annoying or hilarious. All except my grandparents themselves who thought it was cute...weird!

"Yes, I called _Grandma_ Esme and _Grandpa_ Carlisle!" Alice answered, hinting quite heavily on the grandma and grandpa thing. I ignored her though, happy that she didn't suddenly start rambling in her fast moving voice about how annoying it was when I called them that. I could if I wanted to.

"Can we just stop at the town pump store really fast, a few snacks you know and then head out?" I knew she was going to agree, after all she was the shopaholic. She would definitely want to get out of town limits fast. Living in Alaska was a burden though, I wondered suddenly how far it was from Seattle to Alaska? (A/N: does Denali have a town pump???? It should right?)

"Sure, what do you want to by?" She asked glancing swiftly at me, yet still able to keep the car from moving even an inch off the highway. "I'll get it for you since I'm much faster."

"Uhhh...I'll have a Dr. Pepper and a small bag of potato chips, and some jerky." I answered quickly. "Oh and also can you get me two hot dogs, and a burger." I had a big appetite, which my family also found amusing especially Emmett.

"Why don't I buy you the whole store!" She laughed, ignoring my angry glare. Quicker than I thought possible we were suddenly pulled into the parking lot and she was out her door. "I'll be back in a couple seconds." I hoped she was kidding about that. The people wouldn't know what hit them. I leaned back and waited, not to long either. She was back in two minutes.

"I thought you said two seconds?" I grinned at her, I loved poking fun at my family when it came to their speed. I'm evil! She shrugged, and then handed me all the stuff I'd asked for. She even threw in an extra Dr. P.

"Ready?" She asked, swiftly and easily pulling out of the parking lot. I nodded, since I couldn't speak for I had a hot dog in my mouth. I swallowed.

"Yeah, lets hit the road." I answered, happy that we were quickly leaving the town limits and away from the forest. Maybe once I was in a big city I could forget about my dream, at least for a little while.

* * *

Yes! I'm done with the sneak preview of the sequel to my Bloody Roses, which is also the first chapter. Got that idea from the Twilight book, cause the first chapter of New Moon is in it! -sighs happily and then starts walking away so she can start second chapter- 

Tell me what you think!

_IzzyCullen_


	2. Chapter 2

Time for Chapter Two for my new story Dreams of the Damned! I'm happy with anyone who has reviewed so far, which I'm not sure who because I haven't checked yet. Anyway if you did love my story thank you, here's a box of cookies. If you didn't like it and you only reviewed to give me constructive criticism. I still give you a box of cookies, I want constructive Criticism. So to anyone who reviewed, or even cares cookies for all! -begins throwing boxes of all kinds cookies out-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun. Each belong to none other than Stephenie Meyer, and Stephenie Meyer alone. All clear? However I do own this plot, and any new characters created.

* * *

I really had to go to the bathroom, and when we finally stop in Seattle I was almost running out the door. Alice laughed, keeping pace easily with me, and I threw her a dirty look. It honestly wasn't funny, I'd sat in a car for God knows how long. I lost track of time, but man I really, really had to go. 

"You ready to shop now?" Alice asked, trying to hide the fact that she was laughing at me. I sighed ignoring her and walking out the restroom door. She followed right behind. "So what do you want to do first?" I thought about it for a moment and then decided to go with the stuff I needed first.

"I need school supplies, considering its gonna start soon." I pointed out. Alice nodded her head and grabbed my arm dragging me towards the part of the store with school stuff. I sighed. "So do I have to go to public school?" I wasn't really looking forward to that, considering I'd been home schooled my whole life. Even though they were going to be with me, it was going to be odd.

"Your mom, thinks it would be a good idea." She mumbled, not really paying attention to me. "Plus the rest of us think so too." I wrinkled up my nose, and turned my back on her.

"Its going to be so weird though!" I groaned, whining because I truly felt like it. "I'll have to call mom Bella, and dad Edward. Plus I can't call you guys Aunt or Uncle! What if I slip?" Alice chuckled and shrugged, not really that worried. "What grade will I be in, and you guys?"

"You have to be a Sophomore, just because you can do Senior work doesn't mean they'll stick you in that class." She didn't even look like she really cared, only rattled off what she already knew. Great. "Edward, Bella and Jasper will be Juniors. I'll be a sophomore like you, and Rosalie and Emmett will be seniors."

"At least I'm not alone." I grumbled to myself. I really, really didn't want to go to school. I couldn't keep pretending I wasn't going though, I had two weeks left until summer ended and doom began.

"There I got you notebooks, pencils, binder, erasers, magnets, picture magnet frames! Every little thing you could possible own for school. What else do you need?"

"Well I don't need new clothes, or a winter coat. I do need a backpack, and some new shoes though." I answered, turning as I spoke. I spotted a shoe store, and instantly started walking towards it.

"I can get my designer to buy you really nice shoes." My aunt offered. I shook my head, walking into the shoe store.

"No, I think I'll just buy a pair of my own." I mumbled. "After all its school I really don't want to stick out much." Alice laughed, though I had no idea what was so funny. I stopped looking curiously at the shoes to stare at her. I wasn't the only one, three guys not to far away were practically drooling right now.

"Honey, if you stick with me or the rest of the family, you aren't going to be able to hide from sticking out!" She laughed. I scowled at her and stuck out my tongue. Great I wasn't a very going person, I was self conscious, and I always blushed. You could pretty much sum my personality up to shy. Great, just great. "Will these shoes work?" She was holding up a pair of white sneakers, with three purple strips down the side, with a little tiny sparkly worthless gem in the middle of each strip. I knew I should probably get something other than white but I immediately liked them. Considering my favorite color was purple. I nodded.

"I like them, but I probably need gym shoes too." I pointed out, watched my Aunt as she practically danced over to another pair of shoes. They were nice, white and blue. I nodded again, and followed her as we went to the counter.

"Hey, whats your name?" A blond kid asked. He was probably about 18 and leaning way to close to Alice. I realized that he must have been one of the three guys who had been drooling. Behind him stood a boy with spiky black hair, with the tips died red. The other boy was muscled and also blond. He grinned at me.

"Alice," She answered curtly. I don't know why she was being so rude. Yeah it appeared they liked her, maybe a little to much but still they were just some obnoxious humans.

"What about you, whats your name?" The bigger blond turned towards me, winking as he asked my name. I felt my cheeks go hot with embarrassment, and I looked down at my feet when I answered.

"Elizabeth." I mumbled, surprised he even cared. After all Alice was much prettier than I was. I peeked up at them, noticing for the first time how the one was staring at me. I flushed, he was a little old for me wasn't he. He looked like he was 19 maybe 20. I guess since I was about 5.7" I probably looked a little older than 15.

"Come on, lets go shopping for clothes or something." Alice hissed in my ear, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the store quickly. I didn't object, only let her pull me along for a little while before I asked.

"Whats wrong, did you see something?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me. My aunt's vision were extremely strange, and I really liked them. I don't remember being part of one,but I guess from the stories everyone told me Alice had seen me in one of her strange visions.

"They're just pigs. I could see them following us to the parking lot." She hissed, her angry getting the better of her. She didn't say anymore on the subject so I guessed they must of tried to get what they really wanted. I shuddered, peeking behind my shoulder in a way I hoped wasn't obvious. Good no followers.

Finally after buying at least a dozen shirts, and a whole lot of pants we stopped at this little restaurant in the mall. I plopped down with a thump, let out a sigh. Man did my feet hurt.

"What do you want to eat?" Alice asked, looking quiet disgusted as she examined each food. I bit my lip and stood up, walking closer to the counter so I could see what they would give me.

"Uh, can I get a cheese burger, and some fries please. Also a wild cherry Pepsi." I asked, looking over each of the sodas.

"That would be $5.40." He mumbled, as I got my wallet out. I gave him six bucks and waited for my change, hoping he wasn't really slow like some clerks. "Here's your change back. Can I get you anything?" He turned toward Alice now so I moved down the little line a bit to wait at the edge of the counter for my food.

"Hey fancy meeting you here." I froze, automatically my body turning to rigid stone. My heart went wild and I spun around, half expecting one of the vampires to hop out of my dream. Instead it was that one huge blond kid, he was grinning at me. "Elizabeth right?" I didn't know what to say, I was gaping at him, and I realized with embarrassment that my jaw was hanging open. I snapped it shut.

"Uh right." I mumbled, stepping around him towards Alice. She looked irritated, the one kid was talking with her again. "I have to go, my umm sister is waiting for me." Before I could move his arm shot out and gripped my arm.

"Hey don't be like that!" He grinned wickedly at me and I suddenly felt my stomach dropped uncomfortably. "Don't you want to stay with me! After all your sister isn't going to be alone." I shivered, and not from the cold. He was much to friendly and something in the back of my mind warned me to get away. As fast as possible. Without really thinking about what the boy, or man would do I roughly yanked my arm away and bolted towards Alice.

"Alice!" I squeaked, fear making my voice rise. The one boy hardly noticed me, instead he took another step toward my aunt. She let out an exasperated sigh, flashing me a look that showed her annoyance. I fidgeted.

"I have a boyfriend!" She snapped it sounded as if she'd repeated this a lot. I bit my lip, noticing for the first time that the other boy had followed me, he was much to close. I could feel his breath on my neck, I squeaked and moved closer to Alice. Finally she seemed to take notice of my fear, and impatience. She turned slowly, glaring angrily at the boy behind me, and then the one that kept pestering her.

"Are we going now?" I asked as relief washed over me. My aunt was moving quickly to the car, grumbling about impolite people. I looked over my shoulder meeting the gaze of the disappointed boys. The one grinned at me and shrugged turning away. Good. And then suddenly my relief evaporated, I had the sudden feeling of someone watching me. Without really think about it first I stopped dead in my tracks and did a complete circle, searching for something or someone I couldn't see.

"Hey are you coming or not?" Alice called, her voice bright with enthusiasm again. I ignored her taking a step towards a dark alley that was close to me. Forbidding flooded through me, but I didn't stop. Were those eyes staring at me? I gulped nervously, finally stopping. They weren't blood red, however they were dark colored. Something prodded at the back of my mind, a memory long forgotten.

"Who are you?" I whispered, aware that people were watching me curiously. I wasn't sure if they could see the eyes, was I imagining them. A low deep growl came from the alley, but it stopped as soon as it began. I sniffed the air, almost laughing at myself. I was no vampire I wasn't going to be able to smell anything. However I did notice the faintest sniff of wet dog. odd.

"Elizabeth!" Alice snapped, breaking through my thoughts. I looked away from the alley for a second, noticing for the first time that my aunt was coming towards me. I looked back again, the eyes gone.

"Sorry," I huffed racing to meet her half way. She blinked at me for a couple of seconds before shrugging. "Where are we headed next?"

"Well...it is getting kind of late." She murmured half to herself. "We can stop at one more clothing store and then head out of town. I don't want everyone to worry, wondering why we were gone so long." I nodded my head, and glanced back one more time at the eyes before sliding into the car.

"When is everyone suppose to be home?" I asked, not really paying attention. _Who did those eyes belong too? Why was he/she watching me? And why did he/she reek of wet dog? _I seemed unable to answer any of my questions, but I really did wonder if they had been watching me, or someone else. Whatever the reason, I was unable to return to my usual cheerful mood. I couldn't concentrate on anything, let alone shopping/

"If your bored we can go home now." Alice pointed out, her voice was full of amusement. And I was suddenly glad she couldn't read my mind, what if she found out that someone had been watching me and she told my family. I would never be alone then, not to mention the fact that everyone would be so bored protecting me. I flinched, and she chuckled.

"I'm not bored just tired." I snapped then regretted doing so. Though it didn't dampen her mood any, she only shrugged and smiled at me.

"Are you ready to go then?" She asked trying I guessed not to laugh. I sighed and nodded, hoping my mind would be clear of my troubles as soon as we got there. I knew my dad would be prodding my mind, wondering if something was bothering me. He always seemed to tell.

"Thanks for taking me shopping." I mumbled, climbing into the car. She nodded, slipping in quickly and fiddling with the radio. I watched her for a second and then turned to stare behind me. A man, well at least he looked kinda like a man ,was standing a far distance away from us. I recognized him immediately, with his dark eyes. He was quite big, and muscular. His skin russet colored, and his hair midnight black. His eyes were focused on me, a frown playing at his lips. Now that I saw him completely, without him hiding in the shadows he really looked familular. I blinked, something was telling me I'd met him before but I couldn't recall when or where. Or who this man was for that matter. I gaped.

"What are you staring at!" Alice asked, and then a low snarl escaped her mouth when she followed my gaze. The man stared right back, his eyes flickering to look at Alice for a brief second. He beckoned to me, his eyes taunting me. Was he challenging me? "Elizabeth get in!"

"Who's that guy?" I asked my curiosity growing with each second. She wasn't paying attention to me, she was glaring at the man. Her snarl more pronounced, she was beginning to curl her lip above her teeth. I stared, they had never acted like this in front of me, not that I could remember. For once she looked like a true vampire.

"I said get in!" She snarled, her voice rising in volume. I scrambled into the car, my heart thumping wildly in my chest. I glanced at the man as Alice hit the gas, and our car sped away. He was shaking violently, his eyes narrowed into angry slits. He was snarling like no other, as we passed I could hear him, and it didn't sound human.

* * *

All right that was chapter two people. Please tell me what you think, I know it wasn't the best I could probably do. But hey it was pretty long. Will I hope you enjoyed it.

_IzzyCullen_


	3. Chapter 3

Time for chapter three to Dreams of the Damned. First I am really sorry for taking forever to update on my fanfics. I've been busy working on the novel I'm hoping to publish. Its taking quite a long time, considering I'm not the best when it comes to writing. But its coming along. I'll even tell you if it ever gets published. So sorry for taking so long, hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun. In other words Stephenie Meyer owns these, and no one else. I do however own My Bloody Roses, everything about that fanfic, except the characters from her novels are mine.

* * *

I leaned as far away from Alice as I could, hoping she was going to keep in control. By the looks of it however, I didn't think she was going to win.

"Are you all right?" I whispered fear making my stomach clutch uncomfortable. I was still so confused. Who was that man? Why was he telling me to come near him? And most important what was it that made Aunt Alice so murderously angry?

"No," She growled, her tone curt. I flinched away from her steely voice. She was usually a happy person, I'd only seen her angry a handful of times. Those times had nothing against now.

"Who was that man?" I asked, being quite daring and stupid was one of my best traits. Alice let out a low snarling sound, and then gripped the steering wheel even harder. "Aunt Alice?"

"It was nobody!" She snapped, releasing her hands briefly to look at the damage she had done to the steering wheel. Right now we were currently parked under a shady tree, close to some town that seemed faintly familiar. I ignored it though, instead I decided to get the answer out of her.

"Then why were you so mad at him?"

"Elizabeth!" She warned, her voice turning icy again. I knew I should probably be quiet now but I had that strange urge that just couldn't be ignored.

"I have a right to know," I whined, though it was most unattractive. I folded my arms across my chest, and began to pout. Alice just rolled her eyes. "I do, especially if it involves me!"

"This doesn't concern you!" She yelled, her voice shaking the car. I was dumbfounded, she had never once yelled like that. She was almost panicked, her eyes glazing over with sudden worry but it was gone so fast I wasn't sure.

"Then why are you so worried, and pissed off!" I snapped my temper getting the best of me. I hated getting yelled at, especially when I hadn't done something wrong. Alice shot a horrible glare at me, and then hit the gas speeding towards our home at about 125 miles an hour. "Aunt Alice please!"

"Elizabeth this doesn't concern you," She warned again her tone softer, more light than before. I opened my mouth to reply but she beat me there. "There is nothing to worry about. Now please let me drive in peace."

"Fine," I moaned, hoping she realized I was extremely mad at her. However she seemed to stay wrapped up in her own problems until we got home. I easily unbuckled my seat belt and then slammed the car door shut, not caring if I really broke anything. She didn't notice though, only sat in her car a second or two longer as I stomped up to the door. "We're back!"

"Did you have fun?" My mom asked, appearing pretty much out of thin air. For once I didn't jump, or hollor or anything that she'd just appeared like that, instead I let out a pitiful moan and sunk down onto our couch.

"No," I whined sighing over dramatically. My dad was talking swiftly with Jasper and then ruffled my hair as he walked over to hug my mom. Gross get a room.

"Did Alice torture you again?" Edward asked, his eyes sparkling with laughter. They were my favorite color again a light butterscotch but that wasn't going to last long once he read my mind.

"No the shopping was fine it was ok, I had lots of fun." I answered truthfully watching as his eyes hardened slowly. He was either guessing something from Alice's chaotic mind right now, or reading something in my mind. Though I was trying desperately not to think about it. "It confused me really, see we ran into this guy. Well actually he stayed a good distance back but he looked kinda familiar someone."

"What?!" Dad snarled, his nostrils flaring. Ok maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell my dad this, after all maybe I should have let Aunt Alice. Then again I'd already started.

"Yeah he was kinda big, with russet colored skin." I answered, gulping down a lump in my throat that seemed to form when I glanced at how tense the both of my parents were. Great apparently we did know this man...at least they did. "He was actually huge come to think of it, though he still seemed quite young. Maybe it was the really dark eyes, or the dark long hair...Mom? Dad? Are you all right?" This whole trying to act like this conversation was casual was totally not working.

"Wheres Alice?" My mom asked her voice oddly tight and almost out of control. I glanced into her caramel colored eyes and then bit my lip. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm right here Bella." Alice answered, her voice was lighter now. Much happier then before. She smiled briefly at me and then turned towards My mom and dad.

"Elizabeth why don't you go up to your room." Edward murmured his voice quiet and curt. I didn't argue this time instead I moved slowly up the stairs watching as the rest of the family pretty much came out of nowhere. Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme all joined them. I wished suddenly that I could listen in but they were talking much to fast, their voices becoming a quick blur. I sighed trudging sadly up into my room.

"This is just perfect Mr. Teddy my family is quite mad I think." I moaned, talking to my caramel colored teddy bear that was lying on my messy bed. I quickly scooped him up and then went over to my window. It was already getting dark, did we really spend that much time shopping. I shrugged and then easily and carefully opened the window until I could crawl out. I wasn't going to sneak out, though the idea was tempting. They would hear me, so I just sat pulling my knees up to my chest. Hugging them and Mr. Teddy. I yawned man I was tired, which probably meant that I should get to bed. I stood carefully and then suddenly I felt well odd, almost nauseated but not quite. That was when I heard the voice.

"The hunting is so much more exciting when the prey runs my dear." A shiver ran up and down my spine as something, or someone whispered this into my ear. I could feel my mind slipping and I was no longer on the roof, I was in a deep forest. The moon shining horrible bright through the trees.

"Run, Run, Run!" Something screeched, the warning sending birds into a frenzy. They began to spring up, flying in great huge groups, their screeching of terror ringing through out the forest. I didn't waste time, I started to run. I knew something was behind me, and I wondered if I was dreaming the same dream I had been for two months. Something was different though, something much more sinister, it didn't seem right.

"Catch the girl before she runs herself into a trap!" A deep voice ordered, he was acting calm while me and the animals were running for our lives. I could hear a horrible snarling, and then the sound of a pack of wolves howling at the moon. They were different though, I'd heard wolves howl before these were too big.

"You have to run faster than that my dear." The strange man whispered again, his hand gripping around my wrist. He was bigger than the vampire I'd seen so many times in my dreams. And it seemed much stronger. He was more muscular like Uncle Emmett, and his hair was gray, his eyes a darker ruby. I struggled against him, somehow to terrified to scream. What was happening to me, was I dreaming? I went suddenly limp my body falling to the forest floor, the sound of horrendous laughter filling me ears. I was lost so confused and the flickers were even worse.

"My dear baby girl, what shall I name you?" A women asked, she looked like me. Only her eyes were violet, but her hair was the same color as mine. The honey golden locks falling to her shoulders. She leaned forward kissing my forhead, but she was gone in an instent replaced by a man.

"Get up!" He snarled, reaching forward and yanking me up so hard I felt the pain searing through my whole body. His hair was long, pulled back into a ponytail, but his eyes were what got me. They were a horrible bloody red, ringed with black. I tried to pull away from him but he leaned forward his eyes burning into mine. "The damned don't deserve to live!"

"What a pity, such a beautiful child." A women murmured, she was short and ugly. Almost like the witch in Snow white when she gave her the poisonous apple. She leaned forward breathing on my face, her breath smelled horrible.

"You don't deserve to life!" Someone howled, it was the man. He was closer and somehow his name suddenly seemed obvious. Jacob. He reached forward to grab me, but I pulled back. Unlike the others his eyes were full of sorrow, and sympathy. I shook my head, tears beginning to roll down my bloody streaked face. Wait why was their blood on me. I looked down startled to see a young child in my hands. She was small, her dark skin russet colored like Jacob's. Her eyes however were gray and lifeless staring at nothing while blood poured from a wound in her neck. I felt revolted, dropping the girl as if I'd been burned.

"You can never escape it," He whispered. I turned back, seeing again the boy that was always present in my dreams. The vampire that was always chasing me. He came forward, his eyes an emotional battle field. He reached forward, brushing his fingers along my cheek. "You have to become one of us, please do it for me." He pulled me forward into his arms, holding me tightly against his chest.

"W-w-what do y-you mean? Why" I stuttered, tears falling faster down my face. He leaned close to me and then pressed his lips firmly agains't mine. My mind swirled with even more confusion if that was possible. When he pulled away his eyes were a brighter ruby but still beautiful and suddenly though I'd felt terrified in his presence in the past, I felt suddenly safe.

"Because I love you," He whispered and then I he was gone. I had no idea where I was, though I was vaguely aware that my family was surrounding me. I let out a low moan. My body was throbbing with pain. I let out another one, only this time it was more or less a scream.

"Elizabeth!" My dad yelled his voice panicked. I wanted to answer him but I could only scream. It felt like my body was on fire, my blood boiling.

"Hold her stead Rosalie, shes having one of her attacks." Grandpa mumbled, just as cold hands tightly held me. I jerked against her hands, she was making the pain worse. Tears pricked my eyes and I suddenly felt as if I could breath. This was to much pain, to much.

"Stop!" I screeched jerking harder this time. I could only see red, I was panicking. "Help! Help! Please make it stop!" My mind weaved in and out of everything. I could hear my families frantic voices, and then they were gone. I felt so sick, I felt like my body was burning, or being ripped apart slowly. I screamed and screamed until my voice was hoarse and the blood in my mouth began to pour out.

"Someone hold her head up before she chokes on her own blood!" Carlisle yelled, his voice not the normal calm I was use to. It was no use though I was blacking out again I could feel my body going limp. I struggled against it and to my amazement the pain stopped, I was back.

"Shes back," Esme chocked, her body trembiling. I was gasping for air, and then I turned over pucking up way to much blood in my opinion. I groaned rolling over onto my back, then I slowly opened my eyes.

"Elizabeth," My mom asked her voice quiet. I glanced at her I was aware that if she was human still she would probably be bawling. She pulled me gently forward her and my whole family wrapping their arms around. I wanted to ask what Grandpa had meant about one of my attacks, I was way to tired though. I felt myself slipping into sleep when I remembered one attack that had happened when I was about five, and then maybe six or seven more attacks as I got older. How could I forget something as traumatic as that? That's when it hit me, the one question I had asked from the time I was 7 on! Was I dying?

* * *

All right I finally finished the chapter. Sorry if its a little confusing, but it is however suppose to be from her point of view. And your suppose to really understand things at the same rate as little Elizabeth here too, but oh well. Anyway tell me what you think.

_IzzyCullen_


	4. Chapter 4

Time for Chapter four! I'm being quite nice this whole day, considering I just did two whole chapters. -Sigh- I don't think I'm even suppose to be on the computer at all anyway. Well I do hope you enjoy this chapter, hold on a minute I have to check what the heck my dumb dog is barking at. Couldn't tell, well anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do however own any new characters and the plot!!

* * *

"What time is it?" I grumbled to myself. Waking up from a really strange dream about blood spilling like a waterfall. I'd enough weird stuff that could last a lifetime. If I anymore strange, weird, or anything remotely scary I was going to scream! Putting this last thought out of my mind, I leaned forward. Trying unsuccessfully to see my clock. I groaned when I realized suddenly that it was yet again missing. Great, nice timing Uncle Emmet. Rolling over I suddenly noticed the huge moon.

"Wow its a full moon!" I breathed, getting up carefully out of my bed. I pressed my hands against the cold window, looking out at the moon in awe. Not that it was really that amazing, I was just really fascinated with the moon. With ease I opened my window, crawling carefully out onto the roof. I knew I shouldn't be here, after my freakish fall, or at least thats what they thought had happened. I wondered not for the first time, in the last three hours, why my mom or dad hadn't really known what happened.

"You really shouldn't be on the roof." Uncle Jasper pointed out from behind me. I jumped a little, almost toppiling off again, except Jasper rushed swiftly forward gripping my elbow until I regained my balance.

"I'm fine, at least I was until you scared me." I scowled, throwing a mock glare at him. Jasper only laughed, and leaned against the house. "So what brings you out tonight? Are you going to run off and suck the blood from a poor defenseless women?"

"You really need to stop joking around like that." He warned, though his voice was lighthearted and he was grinning like a mad man. I rolled my eyes and then got up to scoot farther away from him. He laughed and then started back towards the window. "I would tell everyone that you were sleeping, but then they might know that I'm lying."

"Then just don't mention anything about me."

"Yeah that works too, especially when Edward or Bella asks if your sleeping all right." Jasper mumbled, shaking his head so that his hair flopped around. I laughed, biting my lip as he mocked my parents. "Goodnight Lizzie, please try not to fall off the roof ok."

"Dang!" I sighed, grinning wickedly at him. "You just ruined my whole night! I was so looking forward to landing on my ass again!" Jasper coughed to hide his laugh, and dissapprove of my horrible language at the same time.

"Goodnight squirt," He chuckled slipping through the window like a ghost. I sighed looking around for a moment, listening for anything.

"How stupid, of course I wouldn't hear anything." I pointed out to myself, while slapping my forehead with the heel of my hand. "Duh!" With that I carefully made my way to the edge of the roof, it was much to far to jump but honestly how else was I going to get down. Then I noticed the vine that was curling up at the other side of the house. Perfect, now I just had to find a way to get over there. I was doing this when a wolf howled at the moon, then more wolves followed. I froze for the briefest of seconds before moving around enough to the point where I could grab the vine. Finally I was climbing safely down and I was soon bolting towards the forest.

* * *

-After about 2 minutes of running-

I was surprised as I leaned against a tree that they hadn't come charging through the woods yet. I giggled, happy that I had managed such a great escape but now that I thought about it I was rethinking charging into the woods. Plus I had school tomorrow and I knew that I should probably go back to the house. I sighed turning toward home, except I wasn't sure.

"Well that was really bright of me!" I groaned, raising my head to smack it on the tree. I was lost, hopelessly lost...unless I screamed for my family. I grinned opening my mouth to scream bloody murder.

"Your lost aren't you." someone with a husky voice asked. I spun around nearly colliding with the boy I'd seen staring at me earlier today.

"What are you doing here!" I asked, shocked as he threw his head back and laughed. I wrinkled my nose at him, he smelled kinda strange.

"And what may I ask are you doing alone in the woods?" He sneered, curling his lip menacingly at me. I was so confused was he just joking or being rude. "After all you'd think they wouldn't let you out of their sight. You are their pet after all!" Ok yeah he was being rude.

"I'm not their pet!" I snapped glaring fiery daggers at him. He only rolled his eyes and then came forward to pin me against a tree.

"You are for now, that is until they change you!" He growled into my ear. I gaped at him as he pulled back, pulling a face at my expression. "Listen why don't you come with me, I can take you somewhere much safer than here. Plus my p--friends will help you."

"Your the one who needs help Jacob!" I snarled. He blinked in surprise, probably wondering where the heck I'd heard his name.

"How...you remember that?"

"Remember what?" I asked curiosity winning over my angry for a brief second. He bit his lip and then reached forward grabbing me and quickly throwing me onto his back. "Wait a minute what the hell do you think your doing!" I flaid my arms helplessly as she sprang deeper into the forest. Ok yeah I knew I should be a bit more worried about being kidnapped, but I was just mostly annoyed.

"Sorry but I have to take you to my friends." He murmured shifting my weight to the other shoulder. He had to be joking, he honestly couldn't not really believe that I would just lie on his shoulder doing nothing. I rolled my eyes and then bit down into his neck. "Dammit girl!" he dropped me instantly on the ground, and I was already scrambling to my feet racing around him.

"You shouldn't kidnap people!" I hissed as he tried to grab my arm. I was out of his way in a second, racing off towards were I hoped home was. "See you around Jacob!" I was giggling like a mad person as I ran towards home, I hoped he wasn't following me but that was actually fairly funny.

"Elizabeth!" My dad snarled, coming completely out of nowhere. I shrieked falling on my butt...hard.

"Jimminy Christmas dad please I'd like to live tell I'm at least 89!" I gasped, holding my chest. My heart was thumping wildly, my blood racing.

"What are you doing out here!" He snarled, scooping me up into his arms. I only shrugged not really wanting to tell him about my adventure, however I guess I didn't have a choice. He set me down and then did the most weird, and peculiar thing. He leaned forward sniffing me over.

"Dad this is, if you don't mind me saying, just a bit odd." I grumbled moving away from him. He met my eyes for a second,and he actually looked confused and then comprehension dawned there. I was in trouble now.

"Elizabeth...were you with a boy?" He asked staring at me in a strange way. I blinked in confusion, wow I didn't not know vampires could sniff that one out.

"I was talking to one and he rudely pinned me to a tree to say something to me." I answered, hoping my voice wouldn't sound as shaky as I felt. "Then he so rudely wanted me to meet his friends so he scooped me up, much like what you did there, and then preceded to carry me. We didn't get far though because I bit him and told him goodbye. Oh and his name is Jacob...Jacob something not sure about the last name." My voice began to fad out when I noticed his horrified expression. Ok yeah I understood about most dads freaking when they're daughters are alone with guys. But one Jacob and I didn't even know each other, though I wouldn't mind being friends. Two most dads did not freak out as much as he was now.

"Elizabeth,"

"Yes,"

"Head to bed you have school tomorrow, and next time you want to sneak out of the house. Don't be so loud." He laughed, messing up my hair again. I was really lost now, he was laughing at me, and joking...wasn't he mad?

"Yeah, ok, sure dad." I mumbled following him toward home, which I realized I'd been right about all along. So I'd never got lost after all. I sighed carefully opening the door. Luckily my family wasn't really paying much attention to me at the moment. Thank you lord! At least my dad was the only one who had caught me.

"Good night Liz." Dad mumbled, lighting brushing my hand with his. I nodded racing quickly up the stairs. Finally I flung my door open and raced across my room. I listened briefly knowing something had to be going on down there, and for the briefest moments I heard my dad's voice rise in anger. I was right, he was only being kind to me so he wouldn't scare me. But what was it the had my family so mad? I tried frantically to search my mind, I was much to tired though so I gave up.

"What do you think has got them so mad Mr. Teddy?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't answer. "Oh duh! Jacob thats why...what he'd do?" I scrambled under my covers, sighing in annoyance. I guess one he stole me...or tried today. But Aunt Alice was really mad, and sort of freaked out when we saw him earlier? I groaned. "I'm so confused!!" With that I flopped back onto my pillows and closed my eyes. Tried to clear my mind, and amazingly I was asleep in no time at all.

--

"Hey...Liz...get up!" Alice whispered, lightly poking me in the side. I groaned, slapping at her hand before turning over again. She chuckled. "Your going to be late for school!"

"After last night you still want to take me to school?" I asked shocked for a moment. I rolled over opening my eyes to watch her expression. She was trying not to laugh. Great. "Fine, I'm getting up...in about thirty minutes."

"Actually then you'll really be late." She pointed out, biting her lip to keep from laughing. I let out a low growl before throwing my covers off and stomping to my closet. I wasn't even sure what I was going to wear. "Here." Alice handed me a pair of blue jeans and my long sleeved gray shirt that had roses all over it. I smiled briefly at her before running into my bathroom.

"Don't you ever get board going to school over and over again?" I asked as I pulled my clothes on. "I mean honestly I would rather stay home and do nothing but wallow in greif or play board games."

"Well if you were like us you would get board just sitting at home." She answered surveying me as I walked out ripping a comb through my tangled hair. Even short it was a pain. She shook her head. "Follow me."

"What are you going to do?" I asked wary as I followed her to her room. She sat me down on a stool and then began to put makeup on me. "Hey!"

"Hold still for goodness sake!" She giggled obviously laughing at my expense. I sighed angrily and then crossed my arms. Luckily it didn't take her long to do my makeup at all. Lets say about 1 minute. At least I was pretty for my first day, not that anybody would notice. I wasn't stupid.

"Are you done yet?" I hissed as she began to fiddle with my hair. Honestly, what in the bloody hell did she think she was doing. My hair was way to short.

"There that looks cute!" She announced showing me the dragonfly Barret she stuck there. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm not seven you know." I groaned, though it did look really nice. She only shrugged and then handed me my new backpack. "Why can't I just stay here, I like being home schooled."

"Nope, you really need to get out more."

"Being home schooled is nice though," I moaned pouting again. "I don't even have to change out of my pajamas."

"This will be a good experience for you." My mom pointed out as Alice and I came to the car. Everyone was their. Emmett, Rosalie, Mom, Dad, Alice, and Jasper.

"Remember you can't call them mommy and daddy," Emmett laughed his whole body shaking. "and you can't call us Aunt or Uncle either."

"Right," I sighed leaning my head against the back of my seat. This was going to be torture, honestly I was sure I was going to slip up and call my mom, mom, or my dad,dad.

"Come on this will be nice." Rosalie murmured, smiling happily at me. What in the world was she so excited about. "After all you must be getting board of us."

"Hardly, I'm more worried about being around more boring humans like me." I mumbled. "We aren't really that interesting, though you all seem to think we are. I'm sure every vampire, besides you, in this world would rather run around a town buck naked screaming their heads off then watch us do nothing but die off like flies."

"Right," Emmett chocked, trying to hold back laughter. Unfortunately poor Uncle Jasper had everyone's feelings so he just had to laugh which sent everyone into a fit.

"Thanks," I whined. "I wasn't even trying to be funny!" I crossed my arms against my chest, ignoring everyone that couldn't stop laughing at my expense. Dear god was it really that funny. Finally I was saved by the fact we were now at school. What was more horrible having your whole family laugh at your problems or being surrounded by people who judged you??

"Come on, I'm in your class if that makes you feel any better." Alice murmured comfortingly to me. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I really wanted to be sick. What if I had one of my freaky attacks, or those weird daydreams I sometimes got!! Dear god I did not want to do this.

"God please if you get me out of this I will be good forever and ever!" I mumbled to the sky, though this was kind of a huge bargain to be making. However, if he really could get me out of this I would try my hardest.

"It really isn't that bad Liz." Edward pointed out, lightly ruffling my hair. I probably looked like his younger sister, which I had no idea if that was who I was suppose to be here. Others were staring though, and in my opinion this was bad.

"So...what person in the family am I?" I asked, trying to make my voice as small and quiet as possible.

"The oldest is Emmett, a senior, at 18. Rosalie is a senior also, along with Jasper. Rose, and Jasper are twins and also 18. Edward is 17, a junior, along with Bella who is however being 16. I am 15 a sophomore, and you are 14 a sophomore."

"Wouldn't that make me a Freshman?" I asked, tipping my head to the side. "People stare way to much!" Alice rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Not necessarily," She pointed out. "now Emmett, Edward and I are one family. Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, and you are the other. You were Esme's sisters children but your real mom died in a car accident. Your dad died when you were three. My family was adopted by them so that makes it ok for us to have boyfriends and stuff from your part."

"Confusing, but I think I've got it." I mumbled sitting down on a bench beside everyone else. However I didn't look anything like them. Yes I was pale, and yes I had honey golden hair like Jasper's. However, my eyes were a really bright blue, and I wasn't nearly pretty enough.

"You also take after our dad." Rosalie put in. She smiled kindly at me and then left, following Emmett, and Jasper to her first class.

"See you at lunch." Dad called to us. My mom smiled briefly at me before following him, leaving me alone with Alice.

"Come on we should probably get going." She said gripping my hand to help me up. I nodded my head, hoping my stomach wouldn't betray me just yet. "Our first period is Art with Mrs. Hemming." With that I let her drag me to my doom.

* * *

There you all go. Chapter four is finally finished. I do hope you all liked it, though I don't blame anyone if you didn't. It went a little fast, and it was odd. Elizabeth has a very strange life. Well tell me what you think.

_IzzyCullen_


	5. Chapter 5

I am finally going to update my stories. I am really sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy lately so I haven't had anytime to update my stories. First I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, thank you for all the nice comments, and I am also thankful to everyone who was upset that I hadn't updated in a while. At least I know you really like my story. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Like I've said before I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I do however own any new characters and the plot of this story. So no stealing!!

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Walking into a classroom full of students is one of the things on my list that I hate, actually its the thing I hate the most. Its bad enough when you go shopping with your supernatural family --Aka the vampires-- and practically everyone in the mall turns to gap at them. However, the good side about that is, they're actually staring at your family not you. In a classroom that your family has already been in, and you haven't...well lets just say its really bad. All the little humans know that they can't expect to become friends with the weird beautiful family. However the youngest sibling, whom they have not met yet, who isn't really bad looking but is nothing compared to her older siblings is obviously a completely different story in their eyes.

"So Miss Cullen how are you liking your first day of school?" The art teacher asks, breaking through my reviere. I snap to attention my brain trying to work through its fog. I don't know what she just asked me but I'm going with the saffest answer.

"Yes," I mumble uncertainly. Some of my new classmates snicker and my aunt presses her lips tightly together to stop her laugh. Apparently I've said something funny. I flush a delicate pink but luckily it isn't very noticeable and I'm sure my aunts the only one who saw it.

"She asked how you were liking your first day of school." Alice whispers her voice blurring together so fast I have to concentrate to catch it.

"Oh, its ok..." I mumble looking down at the desk once more. The teacher seems to be satisfied with my answer and she resumes pointing out the magnificent way the artist used his colors. I go back to day dreaming once more, only I'm keeping one ear open in case someone else attempts to ask me something.

"I'm bored!" I groan softly lying my head on my arms. I stare at the teacher as she talks. She seems to drone on and on about some dead artist, whos name I hadn't caught. She seems very animated, as her eyes twinkle and she waves her hand toward the painting. I'm not one for art, though I am quite good at it myself. I just hate trying to figure out why someone drew this or that, and what they were thinking at the time. Or what a straight line was suppose to represent, or a horizontal line.

"Hey Liz!" Alice whispered quitely. I look up just as she tosses a small piece of paper at me. I don't bother asking her what its about, or even what it is. Instead I make sure nobodies looking and then unfold the paper.

_Do you want to pass notes in class?_

I looked up in disbelief, raising my eyebrow at her. Alice smiled and began pouting. Heck at least I wasn't one to follow the rules. Plus it would be kinda hard getting caught passing notes with a super fast vampire, especially one who could see the future. With a shrug I quickly write on the note and handed it back.

**Why not, I am dying of bordom after all. So how in the world do you guys stand going to school year after year. Or are you all just freaks and love to have knowledge?**

_We do get bored now and then but if you think about it Liz wouldn't you get really bored just sitting around and doing nothing. I mean I would love to shop twenty-four seven but knowledge is a good thing. Plus humans have such funny reactions to us_.

**Sure I guess that makes since. I mean who wouldn't want to watch the poor defenseless human suffer from an untimely heart attack because they have just seen the most god like creatures on the planet. That has got to be like the most hilarious thing on this planet. I'd sure hate to miss that.**

_Definitely, I love it when people just glance at us from the corner of their eye or something. Then they suddenly snap their heads back in our direction and their mouths fall open. Its pretty hilarious, maybe you'll get to see it someday._

**Your forgetting I'm just as fragile as all the other humans on this planet. I may live with you guys but that doesn't mean I'll like live to be one hundred and thirty or something, as appealing as that sounds. I'm surprised mom didn't suck my blood when I was little. If I'm correct she became a vampire right around the time you guys found me. Lol, wow that must have been a hassle for you guys. No Bella don't eat the little girl, she's not hurting anybody. and I'm just sitting in the corner laughing hysterically cause I was dropped one to many times as a child.**

_Do you have problems, because honestly sometimes I can't tell if your joking or being serious_

**Despite falling on my head as a child, and having freakish attacks. Oh and don't forget living with vampires that want to be good, but some of them-- Uncle Emmett-- love to scare the living crap out me. No I don't have problems, I'm paranoid but other then that I'm perfect.**

_So what are your plans later today? You want to go shopping in England or somewhere close by?_

**I think I just want to go home after school. No offense.**

"What is that Miss Cullen?" I look up to late, realizing the teacher is standing right by my desk. I'm still holding the note in my hand, and I instantly cover up our conversation. "Well?" wow she doesn't go easy on the new kids.

"Its only notes," I answer shooting Alice with wild looks. The teacher seems to disagree and I can tell she's going to take it from me. Not that she'll understand the conversation anyways but still.

"Then you won't mind letting me take a look at them?" She grins holding out her hand. She knows she caught me doing something, and with a grumble I hand her the piece of paper. As she looks them over her smiles vanishes and she slowly hands back my paper. "Very nice, keep up the good work." I gap at her and as soon as she turns her back I look at Alice to see she's trying ever so hard to hold back laughter.

"Your welcome." She coughs giggling for a couple seconds. The teacher doesn't even look back here, and luckily the bell rings. I'm too preoccupied to notice though. "Are you coming, or are you going to sit gaping at your notes all day?"

"How did you switch it out without anybody noticing. I mean I know you can move fast but I'm sure somebody would have noticed the blur or something." I slowly get up, following after Alice carefully. She bounces a few feet ahead and then bounces back laughing happily.

"Not telling!" She grins skipping ahead of me with unnatural grace. I'm aware of many eyes on us, curious and jealous at the same time. Most of them are watching my aunt, which makes me feel loads better.

The next class isn't so bad. The teacher is a somewhat heavy-set women with piles of gray hair that sits at a large desk. She eyes me with interest before asking everyone to take their seats. I actually pay attention during class this time, mostly because I love English and dearly want to become an author. Also because she seems to shoot impossible questions at kids who doze off or don't seem like their paying attention. My next two classes --P.E. and Choir-- seem to move by even faster. Before I know it Alice and I are rushing to lunch.

"Why are you walking so fast?" I huff, though I'm fit I always have trouble keeping up with Alice. Not really a surprise but still. "Honestly I'm hardly hungry and you don't even eat human food."

"I could if I wanted to though."

"Yeah, but you aren't anytime soon so can we slow down?" I hiss slightly annoyed as she laughs and just picks up the pace. "Fine you go ahead, I think I'll just hang back here." I instantly slow to walk watching as she quickly disappears behind the next corner. I'm glad to catch my breath, but its the first time this morning I've been without Alice. Everyone seems to stare even more, even though you would think they would stare more with her there. Apparently not.

"Hello," A husky voice murmurs. I whip around to face a dark haired girl. She has arched eyebrows with a small frame, and wild green eyes. She's extremely pale like an opal, and quite beautiful though she pales in magnificence to my family. The girl grins at me and extends her hand in greeting. "Carrie Ishana, nice to meet you."

"Elizabeth Cullen," I murmur shaking her hand gently. "Its nice to meet you too." I watch Carrie carefully, she's seems kind enough but still.

"How are you liking going to school?"

"I'm border then hell." I grumble forgetting my manners. She laughs loudly throwing her head back and then smiling at me. We've come to the cafeteria now but she appears to be staying with me. At least she's nice.

"I here ya." She chuckles and then seems to notice Alice's absence. "Where did your sister go? Did she decide to ditch you are something?" I'm a bit stung that she thinks Alice would do that but instead I only shrug.

"No she was really hungry so I let her walk ahead of me." just as I say this my whole family seems to turn and watch me. Curious as to who I'm talking to. I turn away back to Carrie instead as I grab my tray and stuff. "So do you have any siblings?"

"Nope only child, which is great with me." Carrie grins nudging me lightly. "Everyone is always staring at me and saying things like wow most only child's want siblings. Well I've seen other people's siblings and I would rather pass on that." I laugh at this, and realize that she is a bit weird. Most kids like her do want siblings because they get lonely.

"Didn't you ever get lonely?"

"No," She snorts rolling her eyes. "My mom hung out with me and spoiled me rotten. I had a lot of friends then too. Then we moved."

"Oh,"

"Yeah oh, people think I'm stuck up and selfish. Honestly though I am a bit bratty. Stuck up and selfish on the other hand no!" In my opinion she was almost acting a little stuck up but instead of pointing this out to her I made my way to my families table.

"Oh do you want to sit with us?" I turn toward her, wincing slightly because I know how humans react to my family. She takes a peak at them and then shakes her head.

"I think I'll sit over here." She mumbles turning towards a different table. "If you want to join me you can, but you can sit with your family too. Either or I'm cool with it." With that Carrie plops herself down, and instantly begins digging into her lunch. I hardly waver before I simply wave and walk swiftly to my family table.

"Making friends?" Emmett asks, grinning wickedly at me as I sit down. I make a slight face before turning toward my dad. He seems preoccupied in a conversation with my mom, they're both talking so fast I can only catch bits and pieces.

"Hey D-Edward do you know Carrie Ishana?" I ask loudly. Dad turns to me and seems only to think for a second before smiling.

"She's pretty nice, especially to others but she can be a little selfish." So the girl kind of lied but I'm happy to know she's nice. Maybe we can be friends which makes me happy. I didn't have any friends beside my family until I met Jacob and then Carrie. I wanted to ask dad about Jacob but quickly diminished that idea. He seemed extremely agitated and almost furious when Aunt Alice mentioned seeing him at the mall that one day.

The rest of the day happily moves by at a good pace. Not slow. My last three classes of the day were Earth Science after lunch, then keyboarding and then Algebra 1. I despised all of these except Keyboarding in which the teacher let us take in music devices. He was really nice. Now I was standing around currently waiting for my family to stop talking. Honestly you'd think they would but No here they stood babbling about something or another.

"Are we going home soon?" I whine, though I know it was unattractive. Unfortunatly for me none of them so much as pay any attention and with an angry huff I turn and began walking away. Being fifteen I really couldn't drive the car legally yet and I wasn't about to instead I was going to walk around and see how long it took them to notice.

"Where are you going Elizabeth?" Jasper asked looking up from saying something to Alice. This seems to get everyone attention and they all turn to look at me. I smile and shrug as I wave to them.

"I don't know I think I'm gonna wander around town or something for a little while." I call waving to them. My dad only shakes his head laughing. "Seriously guys I'm really bored and you guys have been at it for like half an hour."

"All right where are you planning to go?" My mom asks her eyes twinkling. I glare at her and sigh.

"Maybe into town or something?" I sigh rolling my eyes. "Honestly I don't know. I'm just gonna wander around." _Hello I just said that like two seconds ago people. Pay attention!_

"Ok then but be home around six." Rosalie growls her eyes dangerous. I tip my head to the side, sometimes I don't understand my aunt. She is so very protective of me. "Overbearingly protective much." I know they've heard me but I pretend to ignore them laughing at my aunts expense and instead I concentrate on getting away. Far away.

Finally I seem to make it away, I know I've been walking for awhile but I'm feeling very comfortable. I have no urge to check my watch or anything, instead I slow to a stop when I notice someone down the road a ways.

"Jacob?" I call waving as he turns to look at me. He blinks in total surprise and then looks quickly around before running up to me, a huge smile on his face. I grin in response, he's kind of like Uncle Jasper.

"What are you doing?"

"umm just walking around really." I sigh."You?"

"Same," He mumbles staring at me strangely again. Like he's trying to discover something about me. After awhile he seems to give up but by then his smile is even bigger. "Wheres your family?"

"I left them at the school because they were taking way to long." I groan. "I wanted to go home but since they were taking forever I decided I would walk around instead." I trail off after awhile for Jacob's smile is completely hilarious now. Its beyond huge and I can't help but laugh, which makes his smile disappear.

"What?"

"You smile weird." Jacob rolls his eyes at me and then looks quickly around again.

"Are you willing to meet my friends now?" I blink in surprise and then stare warily at him. Though I truly have to admit that our last encounter was pretty funny.

"Do I have a choice," I ask grinning. "or do I have to bite you again?" Jacob just sighs and then grins at me before started to walk the way I'd been going.

"Come on," He begs his expression almost puppy like. "Please I bet you'd like everyone." I just shake my head and roll my eyes before swiping my hand in a general direction.

"Lead the way." I sigh dramatically.Jacob only laughs and without warning takes of running. "Holy cow wait for me!" I leap after him, which is know use because he's pretty far ahead. Jacob only laughs harder and speeds up.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

I finally finished another chapter. Sorry yet again that it took me so long. I've been working from like 2:00 p.m. until 10:30 p.m. at the hospital. And I never get up until about 11:00. I don't have time to really be on the Internet but I will try and update more because I do feel really bad about leaving you guys hanging. If you want you can even drown me in chocolate pudding. Oh and tell me if you liked this chapter. Sorry if its bad.

_IzzyCullen_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six, which amazingly didn't take me very long to update. I'm really going to work on this story because I've had sudden brainstorms for it. Its great! Holy Crap I just ran off to get my book and when I came back I just kinda plopped down in our chair. Never do that on rolling chairs, this one started to move and I almost fell off. -holds chest and gasps- I feel like I had a heart attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however I do own anything new.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

By the time I gave up running after Jacob I was gasping and my chest seemed like it was on fire. I had to stop or I was definitely going to collapse soon.

"W-wait," I croaked being overdramatic as usual. Jacob grinned and slowed his pace, matching it with mine. I smiled gratefully at him and preceded to gasp like a fish out of water.

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking innocently at me. I sighed and looked tiredly ahead of us. Honestly I wasn't sure how long we'd been running but I was getting pretty tired, and impatient.

"How much farther are your friends?"

"Not far?"

"Well as long as by not far, you mean pretty close, I'm great." I smiled watching with amusement as he snorted and chocked back laughter. "So how many friends are you having me meet?"

"Only two, the rest had to stay home at La Push." He murmured. I froze tipping my head to the side. Something odd, something long forgotten flashed through my mind. I blinked shaking it off before resuming walking again. "One is Sam and the other is Quil."

"Quil?"

"I wouldn't pick on his name, he doesn't like that." Jacob laughed. "You should see Embry and him together. They usually tag team people."

"Nice," Honestly I'd heard odd names before but Quil and Embry, I was gonna have fun with this one. "so, what are you all doing down here?" Jacob glanced sideways at me before taking a couple of huge steps which brought him quit a ways ahead of me.

"Nothing much really, just dropping in on some old friends." he muttered, his voice oddly amused and excited. I watched him carefully, the way he'd said friends made me think other wise. I was curious of course but I practically forgot what I was going to say. For, at least I was guessing by how similar they were to Jacob, were his friends standing in front of a campsite. Just like Jacob, with the exception of their short black hair where Jacob's was shaggy, both had copper skin and dark eyes. They were all freakishly huge, and muscled which reminded me completely of my Uncle Emmett oddly.

"Hello Elizabeth." The oldest one murmured to me. He smiled kindly at me but something in his expression made it seem as if he was trying to hard.

"Hello," I mumbled back, my shy part taking over. I smiled timidly at the other boy, who was actually shorter and more muscular then Jacob and the older guy, who waved but stayed a distance back from me. Wary?

"Liz this is Sam, and this is Quil." Jacob pointed each one out to me as he spoke. Sam was the oldest and Quil obviously the shorter more muscular one. I suddenly wished I could say something, anything. Man was I bad at meeting new people, I didn't even know I was shy.

"So how has your stay here been so far?" I blurted out, hoping desperately to pass the awkward moment. I was sure I could hear Jacob sighing or maybe it was Sam...or Quil?

"Its nice so far." Sam answered politely. "Do you like living here or did you prefer Forks?" Hold up...WHAT!! I gaped for a moment before shaking me head.

"I've never lived anywhere else but here." I practically chocked. Sam gave me a knowing smile, something odd. "It was really nice meeting you guys, and thanks for taking me to meet them Jacob, but I have to go." I waved quickly before turning around.

"Hey wait you just got here!" Jacob whined gripping my elbow strongly. I was yet again shocked by how warm this guy could be, holy crap! I smiled patiently at him, but I had a nasty feeling in my stomach. Something wasn't right.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry but really I have to go." I hoped dearly that the urgency in my voice would make him let go. But he only seemed to grip tighter. "I'm serious Jacob my familys going to be worried soon, and you have know idea what my family is like." _Why in the world did I follow him. Oh right, I assumed he was my friend. Nice smooth move._

"Actually Elizabeth we can't let you go back." Sam stated simply. I felt a hybrid rush of fear and anger at his words. I couldn't go home, what a crock of shit.

"You have no right to keep me here." I snapped yanking my arm free from Jacob's grapse. He seemed shocked for a moment before recovering completely. "I'm going home, I'll see you later Jacob. Maybe you two later too, if your nicer!" I pushed Jacob out of my way and walked quickly past him. The nerve of the guy telling me when I could stay and couldn't.

"If you were wise you would run away from your family." Quil called after me, his voice frightening calm. "Nothing good comes from hanging around Bloodsuckers." I froze my heart picking up the pace. Something seemed to fall into place. I turned slowly around, keeping a mask of annoyance on my face.

"I have know idea what your talking about." I stated carefully planting my feet. Sam shook his head at me and came a few steps closer. I clenched my jaw, suddenly aware of a strange scent wafting off of the three.

"Elizabeth listen to us, you must never become one of the them." He warned his voice fighting something off. I stared at him like he'd lost his mind, a thousand questions raging through my mind at once.

"Whatever I'm going home." I grumbled. It was to late I couldn't fight it, I was trembling suddenly afraid of how these people new. Or if they were even people. I stumbled back a coupld steps, glaring angrily at them.

"Please just listen to us Liz." Jacob pleaded his eyes wide with honesty. "You don't know what they are, your really don't."

"I know a lot more than you do!" I snarled glaring at each of them. Shit, I clamped a hand over my mouth in exasperation. It was to late anyway, I would have to distract them. " I know for a fact they're good. They don't hunt humans." Sam snorted, a laugh erupting from his jaws. I stared stupidly at him, unaware of what was so funny.

"They don't eat humans!" Sam laughed his eyes cold. "But what happens when one of them is hungry and a defenseless human cuts themselves."

"They have more control then that!" I snapped my stomach dropping through my feet. I was slowly backing up but I knew that wasn't working after all Quil was already behind me. I was trapped.

"What about your mother?" Sam asked quietly bitterness clear in his voice now. "She's not more then 11 years old. Young and careless. The rest may have control but your mother and Jasper don't. They always slip soon or a later."

"Then how do you explain how I'm still alive!" I yelled. He grew quiet, watching me warilly. _Score_. "See my mom found me when I was four years old, only about three months after she'd been changed. How do you explain that then. I can remember scraping my knees when I was little, getting paper cuts, falling down and bleeding a lot. They never did anything besides help me clean up!" I grinned smugly at them until Sam took another step forward. He looked so sad, his emotions seemed to be struggling with one another.

"But your not human." He whispered watching me as he carefully pulled something out of a sack. I flinched away from it, he was holding a hurt bird lightly in his hands. He came slowly closer, to where I could see the animal twitching, hear its rasping breaths. I was unaware of my surroundings, everything disappeared as he came closer and closer. Finally he was standing a mere breath away from me, holding the bird even closer. I could smell the intoxicating scent rolling off the bird, I was fascinated by the way the blood slowly dripped onto my outstretched hands.

"You are one of them." Quil growled softly, his voice merely background noise. "You are a hybrid part human, part vampire." I licked my lips, a feeling of hungry pushing itself to the surface. I needed the bird, the bird. Without warning I reached out, my hands blurring, as I ripped the bird from Sam's hands. An unknown monster seemed to struggle its way to the surface, a nasty film like liquid forming in the back of my mouth. My teeth grew sharper as a strange hiss erupted from between my lips.

"Sam?" Jacob whispered his voice worried.

"Just watch her." Sam answered. I leaned down breathing heavily, my tongue flicking out to lick the warm blood. I felt a pleasure rip through my body a warmth I had never felt before. With a low growl I tour open the bird's flesh and sucked the animal dry in a matter of seconds. _More, More blood, I need blood. Blood, blood, blood, blood, blood,blood, blood, blood, blood,blood, blood, blood, blood,blood, blood, blood, blood,blood, blood, blood, blood,blood, blood, blood, blood,blood, blood, blood, blood,blood, blood, blood, blood,blood, blood, blood, blood,blood, blood, blood, blood,blood, blood, blood, blood,blood, blood, blood, blood,blood!!_

I spun around unfocused as I glared at Sam, Quil, and Jacob. I could smell their blood it was tainted by a harsher wet dog smell but it was still blood. A growl emitted from my throat, a low menacing sound as I slowly crouched forward. I began to circle them straightening as Sam began to shake, a new growl erupting from his throat.

"Food," I groaned staring hungrily at him. I crouched forward again, bunching my muscles as I prepared to leap.

"ELIZABETH NO!" Edward's voice was a roar in my head. I recoiled from it my eyesight blurring as Sam burst, clothes flying everywhere. I gasped, my knees buckling underneath me. "Don't touch her!" Sam turned slowly a snarl making him look even more frightening then before. My dad stood stock still a growl coming from him too. I was suddenly aware of everything around me, sounds, scents, and what was about to happen.

"Wait," I gasped struggling to my feet. I swayed as a sudden fever began raging through my body and up toward my brain. I felt like I was burning.I watched the world spin and blacken as I tried to walk a few steps. "Please...don't...daddy." I preceded to move, only to stumble forward and collapse on my knees again. I felt my stomach turn counter clockwise and then my lunch was up and out.

"Stay where you are Elizabeth." Uncle Emmett growled his voice hissing with fury. I mustered up my strength to look up, amazed that now there were three wolves and my Uncle Emmett, My Dad, and Uncle Jasper facing them.

"Lizzie!" Aunt Rosalie murmured suddenly appearing right beside me. She scooped me easily into her arms like I weighed nothing at all, which compared to her probably not. She cradled me like a child, rocking me gently so not to make me sick again. I kept my eyes on hers watching as the fury and panic melted together as one.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper stop!" Grandpa Carlisle hissed, his usual calm composure gone. I glanced over to see the rest of the family here. All watching Edward and the wolves castiously. My two uncles were the first to back away. However, my dad and the shaggy russet colored wolf stared each other down. Both snarling like old enemies.

"Edward," My mom warned coming quickly and gracefully to his side. She lightly tugged him backwards while keeping her eyes on the wolves. Sam snarled crouching down to the ground like he was going to leap, instead he changed back into his human form. The other two following suit.

"Do you realize what you've done!" Carlisle asked, his voice brewing behind the calm. "We could have prevented that!" Sam smirked but only briefly because my father began snarling angrily again.

"We were merely showing the girl what she had a right to know!" He answered back a grin spreading across his features. He shook his head looking back to watch my Aunt and me for a second. And receiving a nasty snarl from her too. "She was going to learn soon or later. I decided now, and if I'd put her out of her misery it would've have been a relief!"

"If you ever come near my daughter again I will personally rip you limb from limb!" My mom snarled her eyes flashing. "I mean that Sam, if you or any of your pack come near us again!" I watched confused as the three began backing slowly away still unaffected.

"We well see Isabella." Sam whispered and then they were gone. All three burst into wolves and leaped from the clearing, their pounding paw-steps soon fading.

"Elizabeth!" Everyone rushed to my side their faces swirling around me. I felt weak, like I couldn't move. How was it I managed to get myself into these messes? Suddenly I was swooped off the ground into the arms of my father, he cradled me close to him. His eyes flashing with so many emotions I couldn't put a name to any of them.

"Daddy?" I whispered feeling my stomach drop again. He looked down at me, stroking my face with his fingertips. "Something they said." I gulped.

"You want some answers." Alice whispered her eyes wide. She looked like she could cry but she only turned away, walking slowly back to the car.

"Its time you knew everything." My father whispered as he hugged me closer to him. "Its time we told you whats happening, and whats going to happen."

"Come let us get you home first." Grandpa murmured. I nodded weakly, even though I was curious I felt like I was going to black out any second. and that's just what I did.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Poor Elizabeth, what a way to learn your heritage. I really do hate Sam, especially in my fanfic. I've never really liked any of them except Quil. Not even Jacob...definitely not Jacob. He used to bother me when he was human now I would love to just leap through the pages of the book and strangle him until he turns blue. Well until next time! Please tell me what you think by the way!

_IzzyCullen_


	7. Chapter 7

Time for chapter seven, I think, in my story. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I worked pretty hard on it. Sorry if any of you got a little confused, I tend to suddenly get ideas and then I rush to put them down. They come out all jumbled and confusing after that. I do try to fix them though, so trust me what you are reading is them closer to their best. Not their worst. Anyways I would like to thank anyone who did review my last two chapters, thank you for taking the time. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight. I do however own any new characters, and the plot of this story.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

It felt as if I were floating, the air around me merely pressing gently on my body. Lapping at me like I was swimming, gently pushing me along its current. I wanted to open my eyes, anything at all to get rid of this weird darkness. Nothing about it was comforting, it seemed almost suffocating.

"Lizzie," My mom's voice whispered softly, gently. Almost like it was a million miles away. Something brushed my forhead, light as a moth's wing. Then again, and I groaned.

"Mom," I croaked hoarsely. I felt as if I'd swallowed sandpaper, the way my throat felt all scratchy. My eyes fluttered open to see her leaning over me, a smile of relief etched across her face. "Where...am I at home?" I tried sitting up only to be pushed gently down by my father, who I hadn't realized had been there the whole time.

"Stay down, you're probably a little dizzy." Dad murmured gently brushing my hair out of my face. I blinked in confusion at them, trying to sort through all the memories that seemed to be hidden. I could only get images, Sam and Jacob changing, a dead bird lying limply in my hands. Blood dripping slowly and tantalizing down its body. The warm liquid in my mouth, and with that I moaned in protest as my throat tightened.

"Try not to think about it." Aunt Rosalie whispered smiling kindly at me. I shook my head, banning the memory from my mind with difficulty. But I managed.

"What...what?" I paused taking a deep steadying breath. My whole family was watching me. I hadn't been aware of anyone beside my parents. I shook my head, trying desperately to form the one question in my mind. "What happened?" I hoped that was good enough, at least to start out. However that seemed to be the hardest question on their part, for even Uncle Emmett flinched.

"Liz I'm so sorry." Grandpa murmured his eyes holding centuries of sadness in them. I leaned away from him, blinking in total confusion. I opened my mouth to ask when he merely held out his hand. Stopping me before I could interrupt him. "We should have told you a long time ago, when you were younger. Possible we wouldn't have run into this problem, but it seems that we well have to trust you will listen to us."

_Listen to us, trust me? What's going on here! _

"What do you mean?" I chocked out my body trembling. I looked from one person to another but no one would look at me. My stomach dropped, and my head spun.

" Elizabeth, Sam was telling the truth when he told you you weren't human." Grandma gently whispered her fingers brushing my hair back. I looked up at her, my eyes locking with her dark topaz orbs.

"Your father, Raoul, was on of us." Carlisle put in. He seemed to be going back in time, remembering something that happened when I was really little. "He hunted humans like most of our kind, until he met your half brother's mother. At least that's what your half brother told us. However, I believe he just hid it from his mother. Unfortunately it would seem that when your brother's mother gave labor to him, it drained all her energy."

"I believe that being half vampire, the baby fed off not only his mother nurtients but also her blood." Alice said fiddling with something so fast her fingers blurred. "By the time she had the baby she was so weak without blood that it killed her. The baby only fed slowly, so as not to kill the mother before being born."

"After your father learned that _some _vampires were able to make children, he among them, he began some research. Testing out different humans with his sick plans. It seemed that some humans could not coup with caring a half vampire, and they were drained and killed before the baby could really develop. Unfortunately there are a handful of your kind out there, some dying before they even reach the age of 15, some living to be as old as 33; however, no later. Depending on the child, and how healthy the child is, the longer they live." Rosalie whispered, her eyes blazing with fury.

"They die because their vampire side begins feeding off their human side. Slowly draining the person of their life." Edward growled frustration fighting with some other unknown emotion. "That's whats happening to you when you have those attacks Liz. Your body is...well...its.."

"Killing itself." I moaned aware of the horror that was taking place. Fear began coiling itself around me, making me sick to my stomach. I clutched my stomach, but did not puck. Instead I turned to my family, waiting for what more they had to tell me.

"When the child is younger, the body is like a newborn vampire so it feeds that much faster on its humans blood." Carlisle said watching me intently. "But as the child grows older, the attacks slow because the vampire inside is in better control. It doesn't need to feed as much, there for the child can grow older. However, just like real vampires some cannot control their thirst so the child dies young."

"We've been researching this since it became known to us." Bella murmured thoughtfully. "When you came to us we became curious, wondering how long you would live."

" They're is a good chance you could live longer than 33, considering how you haven't had an attack in 3 years. Excluding the one you had just a few days ago." Emmett pointed out his eyes sober. Then suddenly he looked happy, almost excited. "There is a way you could live much longer than that. Beyond any other human being."

"D-do you mean...becoming one of you?" I asked, horrified. It wasn't that I was against vampires or anything, when they were nice, but the thought of drinking blood made me recoil. "Wouldn't my vampire side be even harder to tame...and doesn't it hurt!?"

"You may be right, considering your vampire side is already drinking human blood. But it would still be possible for you to control yourself, if you were determined." Jasper pointed out gently. "I do believe though that since you are already partly through the change, it wouldn't last as long. Or hurt as bad."

"Its your choice Elizabeth." Edward whispered. I was suddenly aware that I was shaking my head, my body trembling again. I stopped, watching the sadness deepen in their eyes. "You don't have to become one of us. If you want to stay human...partly then that is your choice."

"If I chose to stay human." I gulped tears welling up in my eyes. "Does that mean I will die early?"

"Not necessarly." Bella rushed to answer her eyes wide with honestly. "You could live much longer than any of your kind, its just depends." I nodded and took another deep breath.

_What if you didn't want to die young, but you didn't want to live forever as the walking dead? What do you chose?_

"Do I have to decide now?" I croaked fighting my tears. I was unaware of the fact that I was losing the battle with my tears, for they were rolling down my face, in a fast current.

"No, shh Elizabeth its ok." Alice whispered her eyes wide. "You don't have to decide right now. You can decide when your ready." I nodded weakly, chocking back a sob that threatened to explode.

"Get some sleep little one, and do not fret over you answer." Esme whispered stroking my cheek with her cold fingers. "Whatever you decide, we well be there for you tell the end." Everyone gently stroked my hair, or gave me a quick hug. The last to leave the room was my father and mother.

"Why do you no like Jacob daddy?" I asked suddenly remembering how they had stared at one another. Mom looked at Dad and then they both turned to me.

"Jacob and I use to be good friends before I became a vampire." Mom whispered deep in thought. "When your father left me, he thought he was helping me, Jacob was like a drug to me. He made me smile again, and happy while with everything else I was just numb. Jacob was slowly replacing my heart, because your father had taken it from me. However, Jacob became distant and oddly curt. I became heartbroken again, and I didn't understand."

"He'd learned he was a werewolf then, and that he wasn't aloud to be around Bella anymore." Dad put it, watching my mom. "He wasn't to tell her what he was. Unfortunatly before he stopped speaking to her they'd been trying to find our meadow. I use to take your mother there when she was a human. Bella decided to go alone and found herself face to face with Laurent."

"Laurent?" I murmured confused? "Oh the vampire that was with James and Victoria?" Mom nodded smiling at my memory. I remembered that story well because I'd always been intrigued by how brave mom had been.

"Laurent attacked your mother, even though he'd been trying to change his diet to animals, however he'd been cheating and he was hungry."

"Jacob's pack protected people from vampire's in that area." Mom sighed. "However, they came a moment to late. They killed Laurent, and when they weren't looking I hid myself in a deer carcass."

"Jacob loved your mother Elizabeth." Dad pointed out, watching me as my eyes widened. "He wanted her to love him, and not me. So when he found out she was a vampire, and that I had come back he became bitter."

"It only made it worse when we found you and the pack had learned that you were part vampire." Mother gently put in. "They wanted to put you out of your misery, as they put it, while we realized that you could become one of us and live."

"So he really wasn't my friend?" I asked anger and sadness creeping up on me. I actually liked Jacob, and now I'd learned that he'd only been tricking me to kill me."

"No he was after awhile." Dad answered. "He wasn't at first but after getting to know you he did like you. Your so much like Bella, even though your technically adopted. You make him remember when your mother was human, so I think he's actually against killing you now."

"Oh," I murmured, honestly I wasn't sure what to say to that. Dad chuckled and then kissed me on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, ok."

"Right," I whispered watching as they walked out of my room. How was I suppose to get to sleep now. My heart was pounding frantically, and sweat was beginning to form on my forehead. I did feel tired though, and as I tried calming my heart I could feel my eyes drooping shut. A huge yawn escaped me, and then without even realizing it I'd already fallen asleep.

--

I was having a dream I'd had so many times before I was sure I could recite it when I was awake. However, this time it seemed different. Almost altered a bit...like the future? Even though, I knew for a fact I would forget that I was having one. As soon as _he_ came I would forget. That in a matter of moments my heart would be racing and I would be running from them.

I was standing stock still, my eyes wide as they looked around the small clearing around me. I was in the woods again, in an unfamiliar meadow that was so beautiful I almost wished this to be real, that was only almost. I took a deep breath, taking in the clean cool air around me. I was bracing myself for it, and then it came the unnatural cold hand that lightly brushed my hair from behind.

"Elizabeth," He whispered his musical voice almost a growl as he reached for my arm. I spun around gasping as he moved in a swift motion that had me up against his chest in a matter of seconds. "don't run, I'm not here to hurt you." That was definitely hard to believe while staring up into his ruby colored eyes, and with a force I shouldn't have been able to do I yanked away from him.

"Stay away from me." I growled, panic making me irrational. His eyes looked so sad as they bored into mine. I was lost in them, unaware of anything else that seemed be happining.

"Please don't be afraid." He murmured gently, reaching out to stroke my face softly with his fingertips. He seemed so much colder then my family...where was my family?

"Just leave me alone...please!" I gasped taking another step back. His eyes followed that motion, and then he sighed. His hand flicking up in a swift movement that had me a step behind.

"I don't want force you Liz." He whispered. I ignored him though, I was to busy watching as one, two, then four more vampires entered the clearing. Each had ruby colored eyes, and an odd enchanting beauty. My family was beautiful but they were nothing compared to these vampires.

The five stood in a triangle formation, _him _at the lead. There were three females, and then two males and all looked somewhat similar yet nothing a like. Two of the females were obviously twins, and the only ones who looked truly alike in every aspect. Those two were leaner, and tall compared to the last female. They both had midnight black hair that cascaded down to the middle of their back in what seemed like gentle waves. However, it was their skin that caught my attention. Though it was pale, like their other three companions, it was a darker shade of brown. Almost vanilla mocha colored, and so soft looking despite the creature they were. The last female was quite a bit shorter then the other two. She had small features, like Aunt Alice, but her hair was a soft light brown color. It was only a little wavy, but it seemed even more beautiful and soft then the other two's hair. Her skin, like most vampires, was chalky pale.

The last two, the males, were complete opposites. The male that was standing farthest away from me was taller, leaner then the boy infront of me. He was muscled, not as big as Uncle Emmett, but still obvious enough to look like a serious weight lifter. His hair was oddly shaggy, yet cropped just above his chin and such a light blonde color it almost looked white. His skin, like the last female was chalky colored, almost pasty.

I made myself look away from them, focusing instead for the first time on _him. _He was about 6'0", which was obvious with how close he was, and still muscled. Though he wasn't quite as buff as the other male behind him. His hair was longer then the other male's, pulled back at the nape of his neck with a small dark rubber band. It was midnight black like the two females in back, yet it seemed just a shade darker. His eyes, though the same ruby as any vampire who ate humans, was oddly a darker red. Almost violet looking. And his skin was, yes, chalky but oddly more porcelain then the others.

"Please trust me," He whispered streatching his hand out to me. I looked down at his long fingers, tempted to take hold of his hand and let go of everything that seemed to be overwhelming me. I shook my head taking a step back and then I uttered the strangest thing I could think of.

"I'm sorry," and then I was running, running away from them. Away from everything that was happening. I took deep steadying breaths as I ran, no longer pacing myself as I would if nothing was chasing me. I closed my eyes for the briefest of moments before feeling the change take place in me. My heartbeat quickening, my teeth grower just a tade sharper. My body gaining speed in an almost graceful way. Then I was truly running, the trees speeding by at such a fast speed that they blurred. They flew by inches from me, almost hitting me each time.

"You can't run forever." A girlish voice shouted behind me. I winced trying to keep calm as my feet barely skimmed the ground. I had to concentrate, had to keep my mind focused souly on my task. Running. I turned to stare behind me when a dark shaped leaped at me.

I lost concentration as a screamed ripped from my mouth. I gasped as everything came speeding back to me. The sound of my feet hitting the earth, the sudden pain in my side and chest. The shape leaped again, and then I knew it was on of them. It was the lead male, his dark ruby eyes flashing in pain at my scream. I stumbled forward, trying to pick up speed again. I couldn't concentrate though, I was breathing to heavily, my heart beating distractingly.

"No," I moaned, gasping for air. I chocked back the sob that threatened to overwhelm me. I took in gulping breaths as I picked my speed up painfully. "please, please leave me alone." I was crying now, another distraction from my concentration. I knew I wasn't going to make it much longer, even though somehow I had left them behind.

I stumbled forward, just barley catching myself before continuing on. I couldn't breath, I had to gasp, I was definitely slowly down. _Don't stop, I'm not going to stop! Have to keep running! Don't stop for anything! _I was urging myself on, even though.

-- **(A/N: Just so you all know this part of the dream is like the first chapter dream. HOWEVER, I did alter it a bit. So I would advise you not to skip this part, just because you have read it before. Because it is a little different! Also, this dream is IMPORTANT!!)**

Everything turned momentarily black, the world blurring around me when I tried to focus again. _Don't stop!_ I gulped in some air, wincing from the pain in my throat. I was sure I'd been running for hours, and I wasn't about to stop anytime soon. I was running for my life, no matter what I wasn't going to let them catch me. Though I was sure there was no possible way to out run them. I gasped again, but this time I had no choice. I had to stop, my lungs were burning and I couldn't go on forever.

"Good, now don't be afraid we aren't going to hurt you." His voice was soothing, soft and enchanting. The ruby eyes glowing dimly in the dark, side by side with at least four more pairs of those sinister eyes. He stepped forward holding his hands out in a motion I didn't recognize.

"Huh?" I took a step back, bracing myself against the huge tree behind me, hardly aware that the bark was biting into me. He stopped, his eyes locking with mine and somehow they seemed less menacing.

"Come on just come to me and everything will be all right." He reached out now, close enough to grab me but I jerked back from his touch. "Please don't be afraid, I'm here to protect you nothing more, you must believe that." This time he firmly gripped my arm, his icy touch sending violent shivers down my body. I tugged away.

"Let me go!" I cried, anger and fear bubbling in my chest. I tried helplessly to pull away from him, but his grip was strong. I tugged and tugged as he pulled me along. Finally he just scooped me into his arms, cradling me like a baby. I gasped, my face going pale as soon as I realized what he was about to do. We were off in a matter of seconds, and though I had been running like this myself I began to feel sick to my stomach.

"Check the perimeter, scan out make sure her family is safe and then meet me back here." He ordered, putting me on my feet. I watched with horror, curiosity, and amazement all mixed into one as four more of them melted away into the shadows. I turned my attention to the boy now, realizing for the first time how young he looked. Almost nineteen.

"Who are you?" I chocked out, trying to take steady even breaths, but I was nothing like my mom. I couldn't stand here and be brave in the face of death. I was going to keep myself distracted though, hoping instead to learn why he was so interested in me. The boy tipped his head to the side, a strange emotion surging in his eyes. I shivered, those sinister eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked, taking a step towards me. I flinched my eyes widening in horror and I stumbled back. He stopped moving, looking slightly ashamed. "I guess I would scare you, but you of all people, I thought you would understand the most. You shouldn't be afraid of me!" I only stared at him, not answering his question, or even stopping to wonder about what he meant. I stumbled back a couple more steps, my anger suddenly flaring up again.

"I want you to take me home right now!" I snapped, trying to brush the tears away that were now fogging up my vision. He shook his head, reaching again for my arm. This time I couldn't pull back, he moved in one of his blurry movements, pulling me forward closer to him, to close. He finally let go and I stumbled back so I was no longer touching him, and froze.

"Don't you understand, you can't go home. You aren't safe there." He murmured urgently. I stood stock still, my heartbeat picking up the pace in an unhealthy race.

"My family is going to kick your ass for taking me away!" I snarled, tugging away from him. He grabbed me before I could even move an inch, his hands grasping my wrists tightly. He sighed leaning forward so that his breath blew onto my neck.

"They'll never know." He whispered, clutching me tighter. I tried to jerk away unsuccessfully, no use, and then I screamed. I couldn't think of any other thing to do, I just screamed bloody murder

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

I'm finished with chapter Seven! Yea, go me, go me, its my birthday, not really party anyway! lol, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I reposted the same dream twice but I did, as I informed you above, change it just a tiny bit. Only little tiny alters here and there.

As all of you know, at least the ones who read the first on, she can see the future like Alice. So I decided to alter the dream a bit, because like Edward says in the first book the future is not set in stone. One tiny event happening can change the future. However, though Elizabeth's event was big its obvious this future event is going to happen soon or later. Maybe differently but its going to happen! Well tell me what you think!

_IzzyCullen_


	8. Chapter 8

Time for chapter eight! I do hope everyone enjoyed Chapter seven, sorry if it was anyway confusing. Also thanks to anyone who reviewed my story, I'm very pleased that you liked it. God my foot hurts right now, not that any of you care. I was running across my stairs and I jumped the last bit, onto concrete and now it is throbbing. Anyways on with the story so enjoy.

Oh also I want to get an opinion on whether or not I should make another sequel to this story. Like leave this one off somewhere and then continue it again? I'm willing to do another one. I have a good spot to end if their is another sequel and if I'm just ending it completely. I want your opinion though, so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Stephenie Meyer alone. I do however own any new characters, and the plot of this story.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

My heart beat wildly for a moment, sweat poured down my face. My scream echoed eerily as I shot straight up in bed. I was gasping for air as I looked frighteningly around my room.

"It was only a dream, only a dream." I gasped clutching my hand to my chest. My heartbeat seemed to be going crazy, and for a moment I wondered if I was going to die here and now. That was when I noticed the eerie silence, the unnatural kind, even in a houseful of silent vampires. "Mom? Dad? Grandma?" Nothing...no answer. A whimper escaped from my mouth, something was so not right.

With a dilbrate slowness I swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I lowered myself quitely to the floor and waited, trying to calm my beating heart. They were probably talking about what had happened, they were only ignoring me...or so I hoped.

"Their only busy," I whispered to nobody. I was trying to comfort myself, make myself ignore the feeling that was forming in my gut. _Somethings not right here. _I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before moving as quietly as I could across my floor. As soon as I was to my door, I froze, looking carefully out of the crack. Watching the dimly lit hallway.

_Stop being a chicken and open the damn door! _I almost laughed at myself for how stupid I was acting. Honestly they were vampires, vampires didn't make noise. Even so I chocked back my almost hysterical laugh and swung open the door with a bang. Nothing but silence, nobody wondering what was going on. Nothing at all.

"Mom," I croaked walking slowly to the banister. I looked down onto the living room. I could not see anyone, and the living room was in clear view here. _Should I go downstairs? yes, no, yes, no...no. _My blood ran cold when my senses suddenly opened up without my permission. I could smell everything, and suddenly I heard it, the small noise coming from behind me. I gasped, whirling around and almost losing my footing. _NO!_

"Don't scream," He urged his ruby eyes flashing. I gaped at him, losing all thought as I stared. It was him, the boy in my dreams. The one who kept chasing me. Tears flooded to my eyes as I unconsciously stumbled away from him. I reached behind me for something, anything to grab. His eyes flickered to watch me, and then back up to my face. He seemed a little different from the boy in my dreams, obviously the same guy. With dark ruby eyes, almost violet and his long black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. However, he was almost achinglyy more beautiful in real life. His skin seemed to glow in the dim light that now seemed even darker.

Then he moved, delibratly slowly for me. He drew up his hands in that same gesture that he used in my dream. Palms up towards me, like he was afraid...or trying to show me he wasn't going to hurt me. I finally found my voice.

"Stay away from me!" I snarled, baring my teeth at him like a wild animal. He stopped in his tracks, watching my face warily. Honestly I didn't blame him. I could almost feel the monster in me rearing, wanting out. What did Sam do to me? Where were his other goons, the three females and one male. I decided to test him. "Where are the three females and one male in your little group?"

"How did you know that?" He asked his eyes wide with awe. I'd guessed right, which was something I hadn't actually wanted. Great it seemed I was somewhat like Alice. Was that possible considering I was part vampire?

"First tell me what you want from me!" I snapped narrowing my eyes. I wasn't going to fool around anymore. I was going to find out right here and now why he was always chasing me. Why he kept insisting he was helping me, not kidnapping me.

"I'm going to help you." He whispered taking another step forward. He reached forward slowly, brushing his fingers across my cheek. He seemed slightly amazed, almost mystified about me. I gaped at him, but did not move. Instead I stayed so still I was like a statue, not moving in the slightest. "Please you need not fe--" He stopped speaking his eyes widening and a freakish snarl rising from somewhere deep in his chest.

Then it happened. An unnatural keening howl ripped through the house. Actually shaking it so pictures flew off the wall, crashing to the floor like dominoes throughtout the house. The boy infront of me moved, reaching out for my arm. It was blindingly fast but somehow I moved before he could touch me. I ran without thought, racing down the stairs. Taking them two at a time until I was at the bottom. I raced for the door but froze when a huge wolf leaped at me.

"Don't touch her!" Edward growled coming out of nowhere. He was covered head to foot in a strange white powdery dust, his eyes blazing with fury as he rammed into the huge mutt. Wolf and vampire crashed to the ground in a heap, snarls and growls rising from them both.

"Daddy!" I screamed panicked at the scene that was taking place. The midnight black wolf lunged, whom I now recognized as Sam, ramming my father into the wall. He left a dent, but luckily he was to fast for Sam. He weaved away from him, and with a punch that cracked the wolf's leg, sent Sam flying across the living room. He turned towards me, his eyes blazing with anger and panic for me.

"Elizabeth get out of here!" Aunt Alice screeched. I spun around locating her easily, and almost pucking at the sight before me. Her small form flitted just inches away from a chocolate brown wolf. She was fast, but so close to getting ripped apart. She was so small. "NOW!" I couldn't move, I was lost in fear and panic for my family. I couldn't locate my mother or anyone else.

"Move!" Emmett growled, crashing into me. It was harder than normal and it sent me sparling toward the now open door. Obviously that was his plan. I stumbled to the doorway, looking up into the eyes of my uncle. I chocked back a sob when I looked into his topaz eyes. They were sad, unnaturally so for him. He broke our gaze turning back quickly to the fight. He flexed his muscles, guarding me from a new wolf that was standing inches from his face.

"Uncle," I whimpered stumbling slowly backwards. The wolf snarled low, baring its sharp teeth inches from his jaw. It was smaller then the others, gray and lithe. Obviously female. I wanted to stay, wanted to help my family but at that moment I realized I was making it harder for them to get out of there. I was putting them in danger, rather than helping them. With one last look towards my family I tore out of the house.

I ran blindly toward the woods, tears blinding my vision as I raced away from my home. My heart leaped frantically as another keening howl ripped through the house, echoing even in the woods. I glanced back to see which wolf was making the noise, and felt my heart jerk in panic. It was russet colored, and bleeding so profusely I was sure it was going to die soon. It was crouched low, baring its teeth. Gasping with pain as it moved. Infront of it stood my mother.

"Mom." I gasped, aware suddenly that she wasn't hurting the wolf but looking sadly at it. She was far enough away that she could move if he attacked, but neither seemed to move. They only stared each other down. The russet colored wolf, shaggy compared to the others, lifted its muzzle in another keening howl. Mom flinched and began to reach out to him, only to jerk her hand back as if to remember something. It was Jacob, that much I was suddenly sure of.

"Jacob," My mom moaned. She sounded so sad, like she didn't want him to do what his pack seemed to be doing. His eyes held sadness in them, and then he leaped, another keening sound shaking the earth around him. Mom moved almost a second to late as his teeth closed inches from where she had been. "please, please don't do this Jacob." He shook his great head, a whimper escaping from his jaws. He leaped again actually hitting my mother this time. She hit the ground with a bang, dirt flew everywhere clouding my vision. It settled only seconds later to reveal Jacob pinning my mother to the ground, his jaws inches from her neck.

"Bella!" Dad screamed his voice filled with panic. He leaped toward Jacob just as Jacob moved to finish his kill. I screamed in panic, for both mom and Jacob. I didn't want Jacob to kill mom, but I didn't want dad to kill Jacob. Everything seemed to slow down as I watched. Jacob pulled away from my mom seconds before my father hit him, sending him tumbling in another direction. I could here the crack as his body impacted on solid ground. He lay limply, not moving, blood pooling around him in a sickening dark lake. "Bella, Bella, dammit are you all right!"

"Oh no," I moaned tearing my eyes away from Jacob's still form. I gasped in pain as I crumpled to the ground. _Why do I care so much, I don't even really know him that well. _That didn't matter though. He loved mom, he'd loved her so much. I felt a rush of understanding for Jacob and his feelings. I shook my head, this was only making everything more depressing. With a sob I scrambled to my feet and stumbled away from them. I didn't even know where I was going, or if the fight was over. I kept walking, walking until I could no longer see in front of me. I couldn't even see the moon.

The wind whistled softly to me, the air hot and sticky. I began to sob uncontrollably. I was crying for Jacob, for his pack because they were obviously his family. I cried for my family, and wondered if I would see some of them ever again. For once I wished for a vision, something like seeing my family safe.

"Dammit!" I screamed, punching the tree closest to me. Blood dripped from my hand as I pulled it away. The tree was dented though, obviously a bit cracked. I sucked in a deep breath at the pain in my hand, and then punched the tree again. Then again, and again, and again. I couldn't stop. I was punching and screaming until my hand was throbbing and probably broken. I stopped screaming after my voice grew hoarse and I could no longer call out. "God dammit."

"Are you hurt?"

I scrambled to my feet and spun around in one whole motion. The same boy was standing in front of me. His eyes wary as he glanced down at the blood running off my hand. For once I wasn't afraid of him. I chocked back the sob of pain that threatened to escape from me, instead I let tears fall down my face.

"Do you know if my family is ok?" I asked, wiping frantically at the tears. His eyes grew sadder and for a moment I wondered if a vampire was actually able to cry. He took a tentative step forward.

"I'm not sure, would you like me to check?" He asked his voice kind and gentle. I looked up into his ruby eyes and oddly felt comforted by them. Safe...but what about my dream. My panic, the way I'd always ran from him.

"Why is everything happening different then what I saw?" I blurted out. Like he even knew what I was talking about. He sighed softly, and then ran a hand through his now lose hair. It was hanging in his eyes, and no longer in a ponytail. A little wild looking.

"You can see future events can't you." He stated, it wasn't a question.

"I think."

"Well I think since your only half vampire your premonitions are off some." He answered watching my face as he spoke. His voice was odd, musical like my fathers but also somewhat gruff sounding. "Little things are probably more correct then bigger events, or maybe you saw a possible future that could have happened. The future isn't set in stone, one little thing can shift it. Maybe the mutt deciding to have his pack attack your family tonight is what changed you vision." I listened carefully to his explanation, it sounded like it was possible, but instead of pondering on that I was wondering how he knew what I was.

"How did you know I was half vampire?" I asked watching him. He smiled sadly at me shaking his head.

"I'm actually like your family." He murmured gently. "Did you notice my eyes, how they aren't entirely ruby, they're actually almost violet colored. Well its because of my gift. I can sense creatures far better than any of our kind. I'm able to determine how strong a vampire is and how far away they are. I can detect a vampire from 300 miles away, and werewolves. I've never dealt with them before but its the same."

"So you detect us?"

"I can also hide my scent, and up to twelve others scents around me." he replied. "For some reason that effects my eye color, though I'm not sure if its the scent thing or my detecting skills." he grinned.

"Can you still feel my family? Is Jacob alive?" I asked. I held my breath as he locked his eyes with me. He looked no different from when he was talking to me, his eyes stayed completely focused on me.

"Yes, the wolves are gone, and yes he is alive. Barely though." He murmured softly. He glanced down at me, his eyes sparkling. "Your not afraid of me anymore." I was so happy that my family and Jacob were ok that I was momentarily caught off guard.

"I was afraid of you before...but something about you seems actually safe now." I answered honestly, flushing. "Whats your name?"

"Max."

"Before you told me you were here to help me." I recalled tipping my head to the side. "What did you mean by that?"

"I was originally sent here to kill you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." He answered. Though his answer should have scared me I was actually curious as to why he'd changed his mind.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I fell in love with you."

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Wow talk about a confession of love. Lol, that's the way people should tell one another what they really feel. Let it all out people, just simply say. Because I fell in love with you. -Snort- Max is weird. Anyways tell me what you think about this chapter. Sorry if it was yet again confusing, oh and sorry if it was really stupid. It kinda came to me in a flash. I know I told you in the other chapter that her meeting with the other vampire would be pretty close but I decided that the future was going to shift. After all rereading the same thing like three times would get very annoying. Who wants to reread her dream as reality again. Let me a see a show of hands, right that would have annoyed me. So I changed it.

Oh and please do tell me what you think about another sequel or if I'm just pushing it. Also sorry Jacob haters, I hate him too. Sometimes however, and this is a very few sometimes I do like Jacob a little bit. Plus I'm horrible at killing people off.

Sorry that it was such a short chapter. I just got home from work, and I've been typing for only about an hour. I'm really tired and its only 11:45 p.m or so.

Also what do you think of Max, is he really kind, or is he evil. lol, :) had to give you something to think about. Anyways I shall update soon. Over and out!

_IzzyCullen_


	9. Chapter 9

I am beyond sorry that it took me so long to update for you guys. I neglected to update all my stories and I am extremely sorry. I know that I could give you a lot of reasons why I didn't update but who wants to hear those. I'm sure you just want to know what is going to happen in the story. As of right now I'm going with the flow. -bangs head- I don't remember how I was even going to end the story now that I have stopped for so long. -raises finger- Lesson number one never ever take this long of a break when writing a story. Also about the whole trilogy thing I don't think I'm going to do it. Not that I don't like this story and all but I'm so bad at updating that I think I just want to finish all my in progress stories before thinking about adding on to this one.

-raises a sword and runs forward- On with the story! (Do not ask where I got the sword!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as I've told you in the eight chapters before now. Please people if I did own Twilight I would probably be rocking back and forth in my room, deli ours with happiness. Any who, on with the story.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

I stared at him, my mouth agape. I was wondering if I'd gone completely insane, if I'd heard him right. In that next second, he moved, his hand brushing mine as he gripped me gently. He pulled me closer to him and then gently, yet hesitatingly, brushed his fingers from my ear to my jaw. Back and forth, over and over again until I was aware of nothing but the electricity that seemed to be flowing through us.

"You don't even know me," I managed to finally choke out. My cheeks burned as he leaned in closer to me, his lips moving agaisnt the top of my head as he spoke.

"I have been with you for awhile now darling." He whispered. I felt a thrill of excitement at his words. He could have so easily killed me, with what his power was. "I know for a fact that I couldn't kill you now. I have grown to understand you, and your life. I feel that if you were gone it would cause me physical and emotional pain."

"B-b-but we....we've n-never even t-talked to one another un-until now." I gasped stuttering embarrassingly over my words. I felt the heat in my cheeks intensify as he leaned closer to me. He kissed me gently on the forehead, then nose, and then my mouth. His lips were cold, yet soft as he gently moved his mouth on mine.

"That doesn't matter in the least." He whispered against my mouth. I struggled to keep my attention on his words, ignoring the feeling of his mouth. The feeling of his hands resting lightly on my waist. "It almost seems like I've talked to you before. My choice is decided. I love you, and I can sense that you love me." I wanted to respond, but what would I honestly say. I didn't know what love was, not this kind. I hoped he was right. That the achy feeling in my stomach for him, the overwhelming urge to hug him as hard as I could. Though hugging him my hardest would not be enough. The feeling that had butterflies raging around inside me, the way my bones were turning to jelly. The way his hands, though cold like all vampires, were burning hot against my waist. How could I possible be feeling this way for someone I'd been afraid of just moments before, someone I had never truly met before. However, whatever my feelings were I somehow knew he was right.

"Oh!" I gasped against him, and then without thinking I kissed him as hard as I possible could. He was surprised that much was obvious, but he recovered soon to kiss me back. His mouth moving swiftly over mine, and when I needed to breath he moved his mouth to my throat. I was suddenly aware that we had moved; that he had me pinned to a tree, gently yet firmly.

"Elizabeth," He murmured gently his mouth moving like a mouth wings against the hollow of my throat. Suddenly I realized where I was, what I was doing. I gently pushed against his chest, hoping he would get the message. I needed to get back to my family, though I wouldn't have minded kissing him still. Max moved away from me, his chest a breaths width away from mine.

"I need to get back to my family." I gasped wishing the blood would fade from my cheeks. He smiled at me, nodding. I felt a rush of relief that he seemed to understand completely that I needed to see my family at the moment. I felt a little horrible that I had been sitting here making out when my family had practially just been torn apart by wolves. Slutty much of me, but instead of dwelling on that fact I simply took a tentative step forward.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked gentle, tipping his head to side in that odd gesture again. For a moment I thought about saying no but maybe we would get home much faster. I didn't really want to awaken my own vampire powers just so I could move at the speed of....whatever speed I moved at.

"Sure," I mumbled cautiously stepping forward. _Do I trust him? What if he's lying and he is still going to try and kill me._ Carefully I stepped forward, letting his arms encircle my small body. In a matter of seconds I was strapped to his back and we were moving back toward my family. Me clinging to him with a death grip, my face paling. I never liked going this fast, not to much anyways. This was no different, though I was able to keep my mind of the whirling trees and other objects near me.

"Here we are." Max murmured his body stopping. It had taken us no time at all to get back to my house, though it had seemed to take me awhile to get out there. Quickly I scrambled from his back, with no resistance from him, before bolting toward my home. I felt my heart beat picking up speed once more as I slowed myself to a careful walk. My house was a mess, there were holes in the wall, tear marks everyone. However the worst part seemed to be the large amounts of blood that littered the floor. Of course I knew that it was not my families blood but still it left me feeling a bit sick to my stomach.

"Mom....dad." I called softly, biting my lip. I didn't have to wait long for my family was soon around me. I felt another rush of relief as I realized everyone was there and nobody appeared badly injured. Tears blurred my vision and I collapsed into my mother and father's arms. Sobs broke from my chest and and I couldn't help but cling to them.

"Your safe, its OK." Alice gentle stroked my back with her long fingers. Trailing them through my hair as she comforted me but they didn't seem to understand why I was crying. Did they really think I was crying for fear of myself. I pulled my face away from my dad's chest, staring at all of them in bewilderment. However before I could respond in any kind of manner my Uncle Emmett was facing Max, his lips pulled back in a horrifying snarl.

"Wait no!" I squeaked, my eyes flickering from Emmett to Max and back again. I tried to struggle from the so many people that were gripping me but with no luck. "He's a........friend."

"Greetings," Max answered bowing deeply. I was bit taken aback by his gesture and I suddenly realized I had no idea were he was from or anything. I sighed and I was still making out with him. Carefully Edward's grip began to relax on my body, obviously he was either reading Alice's mind or Max's himself.

"I'm sorry that you had to see us at such a bad time." Carlisle spoke quickly, his golden eyes flickering from Alice to Edward then to his wife Esme. Max let a smile flit across his face, which I had to admit did not make him any less nicer looking. Instead it gave him a dangerous air to him, something that sent barely suppressed shivers down my spine.

"I believe I was actually lucky to catch you at this time." He reponsed politely, his violet colored eyes changing color rapidly. They shifted from ruby, to violet, to an almost black color in a matter of seconds. "I hate to leave at the moment but I must hunt. I will refrain however from hunting any humans around these parts." With that he was gone, and I was left with my mouth hanging open. Each of my family members turned to glance at me. Emmett appeared simply curious, while my Aunt Rosalie seemed almost furious and disbelieving. Alice was grinning like a wild women and my father was frowning as he seemed to be reading a vision from her mind. Quickly his golden eyes flickered to lock with my eyes. A swear I could feel my whole body blush as he seemed to have realized how I knew this Max guy. I opened my mouth to respond when Alice began to laugh. I was almost shaky sounding, like she had for a moment there been a bit worried but was suddenly relieved.

"What a way to commit yourself." She cackled her eyes dancing as they locked with mine. My face flushed an even deeper red and I quickly stumbled away from my family.

"Not funny," I hissed, as I let my heart beat return to normal. It seemed that everything was OK, nobody was hurt or anything to horrible bad like that. Some of them appeared quite annoyed at Alice's performance and were waiting a bit impatiently for her to finish her wild laughter.

"What?" Bella asked, tipping her head to the side in a cat like gesture. My father let out a long breath of air through his nose before he turned toward my family. Everyone glanced at him instead of Alice now, ignoring her little snickers as she calmed herself.

"It seems this Max person knows Elizabeth as more than just a friend." He answered. Anger and embarressment instantly sent my body on fire as every golden eyes in the room turned to look at me. My mouth dropped open and I sent my father a furious glance. It was obvious that you couldn't keep anything private in this family, no matter what it was. That used to not bother me but now I was suddenly wishing that they didn't announce everything to each other. With a shake of my head I sat down on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Gee tell the world." I grumbled, looking down at my hands as the knuckles turned white. Nobody responded to what I had just said so I raised my head tentatively. "Everyone is OK right?"

"Ok?" Rosalie uttered her golden eyes blazing. I couldn't tell if she was mad, excited or confused. I nibbled on my lip a little as I turned my gaze on every member of my family. Lingering on each and every one of them, especially my Uncle Emmett. He had seemed so sad when they had been fighting, I'd almost thought something terrible had happened. Not that being attacked by wolves wasn't terrible in itself really.

"Yeah....you know like not hurt?" I asked softly, tapping my foot in an annoying rhythm on the floor. Everyone exchanged a quick glance before their eyes landed on my once more.

"We're are fine." My dad stated, taking a couple steps forward. He appeared to be worried about me, which let me relax a little more. The white color drained from my knuckles and they once again turned a healthy pink. This time I let myself take a deep breath, everyone seemed a bit curious but not furious.

"I'm alright too." I stated, ignoring the sudden throbbing in my hand. Of course I'd already forgotten that I punched a tree, stupid stupid me. However instead of admitting this I threw out a different question, something to distract them. "So what do you think of Max?" Instantly my family was alert, each of them met another's eyes and then glanced back at me. I felt a brief flash of annoyance that they were once again talking silently to one another. However with a sigh I realized I just needed to ignore it, so instead I patiently waited until each persons gaze was back on me.

"About Max....who is he?" Esme asked it gentle, her golden eyes soft as they looked at me. She was always gentle and kind with me, never to demanding. Loving me greatly to the point were sometimes I felt a little overwhelmed.

"Well....." I faltered, my brows crinkling in confusion. I wasn't sure how to describe that I Max had told me. I wasn't even entirely sure if I trusted him completely myself. Well I knew that I partially trusted him, after all you don't just go around kissing people randomly. At least I didn't.

"I'm an assassin." Max stated from the doorway. I stiffened and turned to look at him. He looked a bit disheveled but his eyes were once more burning a brilliant violet color, mixed with a tinge of ruby. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and his pale skin seemed to glow dimly in the light of the house. Oddly enough Max and my family seemed so different. Each had the same strange enchanting beauty about them. However his was more rugged and he appeared much more wild, while my family appeared civilized. Not barbaric like Max did now, even though he was clean. "I am sent by various people around the world to kill those that are a threat to them." His violet eyes flickered to me and then away so quickly I wondered if I had imagined it.

"You were sent here to kill Liz?" Alice asked, her small body stiff. All her amusement had finished in a matter of seconds, no longer did she appear relaxed or relieved.

"Yes," His answer was so simply it left me confused. I turned my gaze onto him, watching as he watched my family. Their gazes turned almost hostile but appeared unafraid. He did not flinch nor did he appear anything but calm. He was a little younger than my father it seemed, a little older than myself. Yet he looked and sounded like he was years older, more experienced.

"But you arn't going to kill her now." Alice again spoke, her golden eyes narrowed as she watched him. Max let his gaze once more travel to me, locking and holding my gaze this time. An unspoken feeling seemed to thrill through us and I once again flushed.

"I would never hurt her." Max spoke from the heart it seemed, his voice low and full of feeling. I felt overwhelmed at the love that was obvious in his voice. He hardly knew me, and I had never really met him. How could he possible know that he loved me so fully. Was it a trick? Was I being simply unfair? Each question raged through my mind as I lowered my eyes to my hands once more. They were again clutching my knees to the point where the color had drained from them.

"Why is that?" Rosalie snapped, her voice was harsh and worried. Every person seemed to hold their breath as Max rocked back on his heels. This time he did seemed a bit worried or was he just not quite sure had to phrase what he was about to utter. I felt my body heat go wild and my heart began to pound rapidly.

"I....I love her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again with the whole confession thing. -shakes head- Maybe Max should be locked up......how in the world would you lock a vampire up though? Huh....well that's out of the question. Anyways sorry this chapter is so short, and sorry that it took so long for me to update. I know that you are probably disappointed cause well this chapter was pretty stupid, but I really need to review all my notes on the story. I promise you I will make the next chapter longer and better, not so annoying or stupid. -sighs- Still review though ,if you want.

_Thank you,_

_IzzyCullen_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga those belong only to Stephenie Meyer.

I'm only going to say a few things. One, I'm extremely sorry to anyone who liked or does like this story. I know its been a very long time since I have last updated. Definitely a long time...considering it was like almost one year ago. Oh boy I feel bad...sorry about that people. Anyways here we go, I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I can get back into the flow of things.

* * *

Instantly my cheeks burn with embarrassment as each of my family members seem to turn into permanent statues. Great just great, it was already hard enough for me to believe so it probably wasn't going to go over very well with the rest of them.

"You love her?" Aunt Alice repeated softly, her topaz eyes wide. My blue eyes flickered over to Max as he nodded curtly. He seemed nervous, standing stiffly. Only really standing a few steps into the house. I was so busy watching what Max was doing that I hadn't noticed how excited by aunt had suddenly gotten. That is until she broke into another fit of laughter, filling the house with her twinkling chuckle. Everyone, including myself turned to look at her with wide surprised eyes. My father let out a soft, but slightly exasperated sigh.

"Aunt Alice?" I mumbled softly, curiousity filling my voice. She only shook her head, her entire body shaking with now silent laughter. Receiving no answer from her I turned my curious gaze on the only two people who could read minds within this family. My mother and my father, both of which were watching Alice with expressions that suggested they found nothing amusing about what was being heard from her mind...or visions. I wasn't even really sure which one was going on.

"I'm sorry," She gasped, finally seeming to gain at least a little control over her giggling fit. Although that wasn't saying much, considering she was still snickering. "I just, well I always wanted little Lizzie to find someone she could love. I was hoping more for a normal, down to earth human. But of course considering our family lucks she had to fall in love with a random guy. An assassin at that, sent to kill, go figure her. Of course that isn't really amusing but for some reason I seem to find it rather funny." I frowned at her words realizing why exactly my mother and father had had those expressions upon their faces.

"Oh yeah what a kick." I grumbled suddenly, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. Max's smiles briefly at me, a look of slight confusion on his face. I shrugged in response not really sure how to help him understand something I, and the rest of my family didn't understand either.

"I don't like it!" Rosalie snapped suddenly. She appeared almost furious really, her golden eyes blazing with sudden anger. I was surprised honestly, mostly because nobody else had chimed in yet. Although that didn't mean they didn't have any opinions of the matter, actually I could see a good speech coming from my Uncle Jasper. Whether it was about Alice or me though I couldn't tell.

"Rose," Emmett murmured, reaching to gently run his hand along her arm. Obviously though she wasn't in a very loving mood for she jerked away the moment he'd touched her. Ouch that had to hurt, and I wasn't very nice for kind of snickering at my uncle the moment it happened either. What can I say though I'm no angel, even in the face of confusion I can laugh and make snide remarks. Not to mention torture and tease people without stopping.

"How are we suppose to trust you with that statement!" She snarled, curling her lip over her teeth. Max let his violet eyes lock on my aunt but before he could even speak one word she was off again. This time fast enough I was practically missing most of the conversation. Except that most of my family seemed to be agreeing with her. Despite the fact that I couldn't hear a word she was saying, I could tell by her tone that it was nothing good. Not to mention Max appeared well a little lost, as if he wasn't sure how to reassure her. Finally I sighed, deciding that it was time to get off the floor and act like an actual teenage kid. Well not a real teenage kid because this was no time to stomp and rave about how unfair it was that they didn't approve of my boyfriend choices. Or rather love choices...I was so confused. I still really couldn't understand how he could love me without even knowing me first...unless he'd been watching me secretly.

"Hey!" I yelled, finally cutting off my rambling aunt. Everyone actually listened to me for once and turned in my general direction. Although most weren't actually looking at me but rather exchaning odd glances between themselves. I really hated it when they did that, especially when I missed the conversation. "Does anyone want to know my opinion?"

"You love him." My dad stated, raising his eyebrows at me. I felt another blush coming on but I stubbornly put a hold on that. Determining that with my luck it could soon be used again.

"Well...I...don't...huh?" Oh what a great response that was coming from my mouth. I just had to let that one slip, it didn't even sound coherent. Apparently I need to go back to school in order to remember how to speak.

"I trust him." Aunt Alice stated suddenly. Her topaz eyes were still glowing, and she seemed actually happy. Even though her designer clothes were torn, and her hair was an even more crazy mess than usual. All and all though she seemed, almost ecstatic and she actually seemed to really believe what she was saying. "I can see the future, its practically filled with Lizzie and Max moments right now. Most changing so fast that I'm only see bits and pieces but they seem in love to me. Not like he's tricking her or anything. Jasper?"

"He's feeling love alright, its filling up the entire room." Jasper stated dryly. I felt a sudden rush of excitement as my family visible relaxed around me. Even if I myself didn't understand I how I could love someone that I didn't even know, someone that was only a part of my dreams. Well that sounded officially cheesy, I found someone in my dreams.

"Alright everyone lets start cleaning up!" Esme called cheerfully, her topaz eyes gentle as they rested on Max. "Max you may stay for as long as you need. And as we said before please do refrain from hunting around this area."

"Of course," He murmured, bowing slightly to her. I gulped back a giggle at the silly image this made, for it wasn't every day that you saw someone bowing.

"That's it we're just going to believe him?" Rosalie snapped harshly, turning to glare at each of the family. However, everyone seemed rather preoccupied with something else. Soon enough they merely walked out the room, leaving a slightly snarling Aunt in the room with Max and I. Without another word Rosalie turned to give Max a murderous look and a snarl slipped between her parted lips. With one last look in our direction and a motion for me to follow she stomped from the room.

"Well..." I whistled rocking back on the balls of my feet. An awkward silence passed between the two of us before I suddenly felt his presence right behind me. So close that I could easily lean back into his embrace. Quickly I spun around so that I was facing him, and I clasped my hands safely behind my back.

"Aren't you going to follow them?"

"Nope,"

"And this is because?" He asked, his violet eyes probing. I blushed a delicate pink and let my blue eyes flit to my shoes. The dirty white and purple actually seemed extremely interesting to me.

"Because I want some answers of my own, which requires being alone with you." I stated quickly, keeping my gaze firmly locked on my shoes.

"Answers such as?" I could feel his eyes on me still, those violent yet beautiful ruby eyes. It was a wonder that I could feel like this with him, after only knowing so little and meeting him only possible hours before. Suddenly my hands become as interesting as my feet. I cant seem to look away as I fold and then unfold them over and over again.

"Answers that require you and I to have total privacy...where no overbearing protective vampires can overhear with minds or with just superbly advanced hearing."

"Superbly advanced?" He teases lightly, a smile evident in his voice. Which I wouldn't know considering I had yet to look away from my oh so interesting limbs. He seemed tired of this however for in the next moment he reached down to lift my chin with his fingers. Incredible gentle but still enough to get my heart racing to the point where I believed I was going to faint. "Where would you like to go?"

"The woods?" I ask tentatively. He seems to debate this for only a few seconds, or even less before he nods at me. A smile flits across my face and I let my gaze flicker to the where I know my father will be standing. He's so still its hard not to actually believe that he is a statue. Even his golden eyes seemed hard compared to what they normally were. A nice warm butterscotch that always reminded me of the times he read to me on stormy nights, or when he made sure that I was always nice and taken care of when sick. Right now though his eyes reminded me of how tense everything was around here. About how very much had changed since the end of the summer, and it seemed it was never going to stop changing. "Daddy?" He only nodded briefly at me before turning and disappearing back into the kitchen.

"He'll be fine," Max murmured gently in my ear. I let a soft sigh slip between my lips as I turn to look at him with questioning eyes. His answering smile is welcoming and warm and he pulls me forward to hug me quickly before trotting outside once more. I followed swiftly after, almost at a running pace as he walks swiftly to the woods. It seemed that without accessing my new powers keeping up with the undead was just plane impossible. However, the thought of activating any of those powers seemed, well frankly it was crazy. Not to mention terrifying, and it actually made my stomach hurt. Which was saying something considering I could just about stomach anything. I mean you had to living with a houseful of vampires and all.

"Soooooooooooooo," I said softly, watching Max as he leaned against a tree. He crosses his arms across his chest and turns his violet-crimson eyes on me. They seem open and friendly, not guarded in the least. This surprises me somewhat for I'm not the most free giving person. I find it a bit strange to tell people everything, which was most likely the reason for my hate of my father's convenient power.

"So,"

"Where do I start? Ummmm so where are you from?" This was the only thing that seemed to be coming to my mind and although it wasn't what I had originally planned on asking him he didn't seem to mind. In fact he was smiling at me, his violet eyes locking with my blue. Sending multiply vaguely nauseating feelings rushing through my stomach.

"Do you mean where are you from as in my birth home or...do you mean recently?" He asks, fighting the smile that threatens to spread across his face. I merely stare back at him with wide eyes, hoping he will get the message. I'm a naturally curious person, and though I hate asking the questions I always look forward to the answers.

"Both...I-I start from the beginning...from what you can remember." I state softly, twirling a short strand of blonde hair around my index finger. Max knods at me before tipping his head up to the partly covered sky. I grow quiet as I watch him, well aware that he is dwelling into memories that are faded, memories that probably don't really make since to him.

"I was born in London in the year of 1792." He states quietly, turning his vivid violet eyes on me. I can't help the look that spreads across my face at this, he's only a hundred or so years younger than Carlisle truthfully. This I don't show though, instead I make my expression understanding as I gesture for him to continue. "Most of my human memories...well they are faded. Foggy as time goes by, almost like the my eyes needed repairing back then. Nothing is really clear in my mind until the night I was changed, everything else is hard to make out. I remember chasing my older brother around...possible two different fathers."

"You don't have to tell me about your human life...if its to hard to remember." I mumble suddenly, cutting him off. He seems distant to me, trying to remember things that just wont come to mind. Frankly it scares me and I feel as if I am causing him pain somehow. Those fears are put to rest however when he smiles at me, his violet eyes more blue then red this time.

"Well then I'll tell you about when my most recent memories were." He replies, suddenly sitting in front of the tree. His pale hand pats the area beside him, almost in a comforting gesture. I plop myself in front of him, crossing my arms across my chest in a stance that signifies slightly defiance. A shrug is my only response as he continues on with his strange life. "It was the winter of 1809 and I was currently on a hunting mission to find some food for my family. At the time I believe my second father had left us, and my brother...I do believe he was ill. I don't think my mother would have let me leave the house alone. She was very overprotective of us, that much I remember from her. Of course by this time I was seventeen years old and I certainly thought I could take on the world. However, my hunting skills were very poorly lacking so in an act of stupidity I assume I decided to venture into the woods that bordered our small village on the south side. These were forbidden I believe...at least I remembering many members of our town being terrified of the place. Of course being who I was and am today that thought never bothered me. I instead foolishly believed that the food would come to me there, and I would be able to save my family from starvation. It was there that I met Tobias, interesting fellow once you get to know him."

"Tobias?" I interupt suddenly, my breath catching in my throat. Something about that name sounds familular to me, almost like it wants to make itself known within my subconcious. Instead I shake the thought away and smile apologetically at Max. He doesn't seem to mind though as he merely smiles in return before continuing his story.

"Even though my first initial meeting with him was through my human eyes, what he looks like is still burned there." Max murmured softly, reaching out to run his fingers through his hair. I watch the movement unconsciously, my hands itching to straighten the mess he'd just made. Instead I tuck my fingers safely under my arms, as far away from Max as possible. "I can remember he was a bit taller than me, mid twenties possible. He was quite a bit bigger in the muscle department..more like Emmett truthfully. Like all us vampires he was pale, with ruby eyes. His hair was dark blond...or more light brown really, quite long to. When I'd met him for the first time his hair had been free, usually though its pulled back into a ponytail. Like all humans I was instantly affected by his presence. I knew something was up with him, that there was something dangerous about the man. However at the same time I was drawn to him, like most humans are drawn to us vampires. Its a part of the way we hunt...almost like it makes it easier for us. Although I doubt we would need that part anyways."

"He changed you?" I asked gently, turning my blue eyes to his violet. He didn't appear mad about that though, merely accepting as he nodded his head. This time I let my mind dwell on the man that had changed my Max...my Max where had that come from?

"Yes before I knew what was happening he was upon me." Max replied softly, his eyes turning distant. Without thinking about it I reached out and traced patterns across his hand. "That moment in my human life is the most memorable...the overwhelming pain as the fire begins to consume you."

"My family has said the same thing," I state suddenly, trying to bring him out of his memory. He looks slightly pained, and if its anything like what happens to me during my attacks I know that it isn't pleasant. "I mean they say they remember that moment quite...vividly I guess you'd say. I have a question though why did he let you live? I mean isn't it hard to resist the feeding?"

"He was looking for a companion...someone to help him in his rather odd practices." Max pointed out softly, turning to smile at me once more. I merely raised my eyebrows in question, while my hand continued to skim across his pale, hard hand. Violet eyes flicked down to watch and then back up to lock with my blue. "I believe it also helped that he wasn't hungry at the time. His eyes were ruby at the time, instead of the black that accompanies our thirst."

"So what were his odd practices?" I asked, momentarily stopping my fingers. The look that Max threw me was slightly pained...and guilty. Why was it guilty?

"Once I learned about what he was doing...well I declined gracefully." Max replied instead, his violet gaze probing. "Instead I became something a bit different for him...and others."

"An assassin right, that's when you became an assassin." I supplied, my tone a little to bright. I was confused though, completely unable to understand why he wasn't telling me what his practices were. Max nodded at me his eyes darkening as he took him my too bright expression. "So after you became an assassin did you travel the world and all?"

"Mostly yes, I spent my time full filling what others didn't want to do themselves." Max pointed out, still staring intensely at me. "I was always payed handsomely and I was content with my lifestyle. It wasn't until the mid nineteen hundreds that I became bored, or rather tired of my old lifestyle. I decided to retire happily, and live a rather content life with all the money and goods that I'd been payed with."

"It sounds like you meant retiring from construction work or something." I grumbled under my breath. Max grinned sheepishly at me before turning his gaze heavenward again. Of course it all seemed slightly surreal...after all the whole vampire thing sounded a bit strange to...if I real thought about it all. "So what happened after that?"

"I met some people, or rather vampires that shared my view on life." He answered with a grin, this time his violet eyes were lit up with excitement. "For once in my life I actually had a home, an actually place and family that I could spend my time with. It wasn't until later that the happiness was broken. The Volturi decided that we were to dangerous...or rather as they put it that it wasn't our jobs to take matter into our own hands. It didn't matter that some of us hadn't been assassins in over fifty years or more. I mean by this time it was about 1970. That day was burned into my memory, horrific as it was. I can still remember the smell of the smoke, and how in the end our numbers had been reduced from nine to only two. Myself and another male vampire named...Gregory I believe. Our special talents made us the exception I suppose and the Volturi made us a deal. As long as we worked for them, and only them our lives would be spared. Of course given the choice in the matter I chose to save my life, while Gregory chose to refuse. Although that was most likely due to the fact that his mate had been murdered already, although she had never been an assassin."

"Guilt by association right," I murmured softly, trying to stop the images flickering through my mind. Of course I'd heard stories about the Volturi, after all my parents wanted me to know about them...so I didn't have a run in with them. It was quite obvious now why my parents had ever been worried why a lowly human would interest the Volturi. It made perfect sense now and I couldn't suppress the sudden shudder that rippled through my body. "So...is that why you're here? Cause the Volturi sent you?"

"No," He said suddenly sounding suprised at my question. Slowly, catiously, he reached out to cup my face in his hands. His violet eyes had melted, turning into a molten mass of burning violet. "I was with the Volturi for many years yes, for maybe about twenty or thirty years. I was recently contacted by Tobias...that is the reason I'm here."

"Tobias...but...the Volturi?" I stumbled over my words in confusion as I tried to think through the emotions Max was igniting in my body. Desperately I tried to catch up with the conversation. "Isn't the Volturi the biggest threat though...to any vampire right? I mean I'm not really all vampire...but that still means something to them I imagine. Not that I want them to know I'm here, I mean I have enough problems with the wolf pack banging down our door let alone a high society group of royal vampires."

"Most vampires would definitely believe that the Volturi was their biggest threat." He pointed out, smile without much humor. I bit my lip in sudden anxiety, watching as he dropped his hands from my face. When he looked at me their was a depth of sadness in his eyes that I didn't understand. "When I had left the Volturi I'd already been having...visions about you. Which frankly startled me for that is not among my many talents. It was during this time that Tobias contacted me, hoping that I could be of assistance to him. Of course I was only to show my loyalty to Volturi and I couldn't exactly hide my true intentions to Aro so...I left suddenly. Probably causing a bit of a problem back home, hopefully they have yet to find me. Or at least maybe Demetri is having some fun with the little trails of I've been leaving him."

"Aro...Demetri?" I let my confusion cloud my blue eyes as I watched him in wonder. He seemed bitter about something, or maybe it was a feeling closer to guilt. Was he feeling bad for trying to hunt me down...or did he just feel bad about leaving the Volturi?

"Ah yes I forget that you don't exactly know a lot about this group of people." Max murmured as his violet eyes turned hard. A short humorless laugh escaped his lips as he glanced at me. "Lets see, in short terms among the three leaders there is Aro who...well he has a gift of reading minds like your mother and father. Unlike them however he can only read them if he is touching that person, although he can also read every thought that has ever passed through ones head. Which is why I said I couldn't hide what my intentions were from him. If I were to request an absence with him he would most likely touch my hand to see what I wanted, of course then he would see that my friend Tobias had contacted me and that I knew where he was. He would have also figure out about you...which at the time had me worried. I was curious about you, desperately wondering what was going on with my mind to make me imagine someone such as yourself. Of course it wasn't until I really talked to Tobias that I was really floored. However, I'm getting ahead of myself."

"So what does Demetri do?" I asked as my mind made sense of what he was telling me. That was a strange power to have, and obviously powerful. Sudden fear for Max made my heart stutter and then restart in double time as his meaning of causing a bit of problem suddenly sank in. You didn't just walk out on the Volturi, especially if they had given you a choice of joining them or dieing. I knew enough about them to understand that what Max had done was very bad...that he was most likely going to die for his reckless mistake.

"Demetri is a tracker in a sense," Max answered as his violet eyes tried to understand my suddenly horrified expression. "however he is a bit different from other trackers, mostly because he uses the persons mind to track somebody. This makes it a bit easier on the Volturi to find others...and of course its a bit fun for Demetri. Luckily along with the fact that I can hide my bodily scent I can also hide the trail in my mind. Or rather I can start a false trail, which is exactly what I did to buy myself some time. Once I did one last mission for Tobias I was going to give myself up finally to the Volturi, I'd been alive by now for at least two hundred and some years, I was frankly tired of living. I had nothing after all, for the Volturi really wasn't much of a family and they had already taken my real one. Of course I also wanted to solve the mystery that was you, which in the end I was also able to do. Of course now that I realize what you mean to me I don't particularly want to die...nor do I want to bring myself in the presence of Aro. That would cause some difficulties that wouldn't exactly be good for your family or you."

"And Tobias,"

"Well Tobias contacted me about a special case, something that he himself had failed to do." Max spoke softly, his voice turning honey smooth. Gentle...very gentle something that had my defenses up suddenly. He was either hiding something from me or he was going to tell me something bad. Carefully I prepared myself for what was about to come out of his mouth. After all what could be worse then learning you were half vampire, a crazed monster that didn't have much hope of controlling whatever thirst was burning through your body. Whatever he had to say I could easily take it...at least I hoped so.

"Was his son sent to kill me or something?" I asked suddenly, in a joking like manner. However considering the way his eyes tightened suddenly I knew that it hadn't been a good idea. Max let his eyes travel over to something behind my shoulder, not meeting my gaze out of guilt it looked like.

"You know of your father Raoul correct?" He asked suddenly turning back to me. I nodded at him, biting my lip to stop the trembling that threatened to overwhelm my body. "As it happened your father had a helper of sorts, someone who began the same practices and later joined forces with him. Tobias as you've probably guessed by now. Although your father was much more successful in his sick practices than Tobias, Tobias had a bit of a different accomplishment that he kept hidden from Raoul however. As it happened Tobias was able to figure out a way to save the mother of his children, so instead of being half siblings they were all full. This also made the being somewhat...stronger. Although neither I nor Tobias could ever truly figure that out. Of course Raoul eventually figure out what he was doing and demanded to know how he kept his carrier, as they called them, alive. Of course Tobias refused to give the information away which infuriated Raoul beyond anything you could have imagined."

"You worked with...Raoul." I choked out, flinching back in utter disgust. I couldn't make myself utter the word father in relation to this man, Edward was my father. My family was the Cullens not some sick monster who liked to make little half babies for experiments. In my horror I suddenly found myself on my feet, trying to calm my sudden raggid breathing. It seemed I wasn't as able to easily take this information as I had hoped. Suddenly I stopped moving, turning instead to stare at Max with my blue eyes wide with barely suppressed anger, horror, and disgust.

"No!" He growled suddenly, standing so swiftly that the motion was lost on me. I stood my ground, only barely flinching away from him. "I never worked with Raoul, and I never practiced what Tobias did himself. I was as disgusted with them as you are, I merely knew what was going on because Tobias liked to bounce ideas off me! I never once participated!"

"But you never stopped them either!" I yelled suddenly, fighting the tears that pricked at my eyes. I felt a surge of frustration as the tears, despite my efforts, began making their way down my face. "What they did was sick and wrong and you never once tried to stop them!" Max stared at me in surprise before throwing his hands up in sudden anger.

"Did you expect me to rush in an attack two, very capable, older and stronger vampires!" He growled as his hand ran once more through his hair. I knew he was right, I shouldn't have expected him to just take on two other vampires in a hope to stop their sick deeds. He never would have survived the encounter, yet I couldn't get rid of the disgust I felt for him staying so long with Tobias. "I only knew Tobias for a total of seven years before I left him, no longer able to stand his crude experiments."

"Seven years," I whispered as I began to calm. Earlier he'd made it sound as if he had stayed longer, much longer. I couldn't describe the sudden feeling of relief that swept through me, along with sudden guilt at the way that I had treated him. Tentatively I glanced up at him, my blue eyes glassy from the swift tears I'd had. He smiled at me briefly before turning away, a sigh relaxing his tense body.

"Excuse me for the outburst, of course I should have anticipated your reaction." He replied softly, his violet eyes landing gently on me. My guilt grew three fold as he apologized for rightly defending himself. Before I could open my mouth he continued, a smile on his face. "You have just recently learned about your father, and his practices, which makes you reacting that more understandable. Of course what they do is sick, so I imagine that no matter how much you had known I would have gotten the same remark I suppose."

"Why are you apologizing?" I snapped suddenly, watching with barely supressed humor as his face took on a look of confusion and surprise. "I'm the one that yelled at you so I should be the one to apologize. Look I shouldn't have yelled at you, after all you were only telling me what I wanted to know. Sooo frankly I'm sorry kay."

"Alright, are we good now?"

"Yes," I grumbled as a blush spread from face to my ears and neck. "at least I am so continue on with your story." As he smiled at me a scowl appeared on my face. Which in truth only seemed to make his smiler bigger, impatiently I gestured for him to continue.

"As I was saying Raoul was extremely furious for what Tobias was keeping from him so he decided to try and turn me against him." Max mumbled softly, his eyes showing that he was back into the story. Deep in whatever memories he possessed. "Of course this didn't work as he had planed, for at the same moment Tobias asked me to use my new found talent to get rid of the anger lord. Of course by now I was already getting ready to leave their company so I told Tobias that he would have to find a new way to get rid of the man. This caused quite a rift between Tobias and I, so when I left I really hadn't heard from him in a long time. Not until he'd found word that I was with the Volturi anyways. Of course me being as reckless as I am I decided to go for whatever Tobias wanted me to do. At the time I believed he merely wanted me to kill Raoul once more, thinking that perhaps he hadn't succeeded in finding a way to abolish the man. As it happens I was wrong."

"To kill me right...somehow he knew about me and thats what he wanted you to do." I groaned softly, letting myself fall back onto the ground. In an act of sudden desperation I drew my knees up to my chest, burying my face in my lap. I barely heard Max land beside me before he tentively reached out to stroke my hair. Braiding his fingers through the short strands, as he spoke.

"Yes, as it happened Tobias had left Raoul behind, hoping to put some space between them." Max gently lifted my chin with his other hand as he spoke, his violet eyes burning with a gentle look that had my breath hitching in my throat. "Tobias returned when he'd heard that Raoul had fathered two children from the same women, which happened to be you and your older brother. At this time Tobias became infuriated, one because he'd foolishly hoped that he would be the only one able to keep the same women alive. At least for some time, and two he was furious for he could never seem to father any female children. Something in his genetic code I believe, something that had him stumped. Especially about Raoul for before you he was equally unable to father any female children."

"So, why does that make me so special." I asked in confusion, furrowing my eyebrows as I desperatly tried to think.

"Because after the fact Raoul was again unable to produce any other female children." Max pointed out as he ticked me on the nose. I stared at him in amazement, my blue eyes clouding over with disbelief.

"You mean to seriously tell me in all the years since 18 something or another, or even before you were around that not one of his kids was a girl!" I snorted skeptically. "I mean he must of had like what...over at least a hundred kids or something right?"

"Actually no...it was uhhh...well it is a lot harder to reproduce than you might think for our kind." Max mumbled. My blue eyes narrowed in suppressed laughter as I watched him struggle to speak. I knew for a fact that he would be beet red if he were human, which somehow made me feel so much better. "He actually only ever had up to maybe forty or fifty children in all, ones that lived past the womb stage anyways. I wont count how many times he lost the child before he...or possible she was fully developed."

"Huh alright then continue on with what you were saying." I waved once more at him, still unable to comprehend having that many boy children, and only one girl. It was hard to imagine but maybe not entirely to impossible not that it made me special in any way.

"So of course when Tobias heard of his he was rather intrigued by you, and of course this made the scientist in him hungry for satisfaction. That's why he got the bright idea to...well frankly kidnap you to do some experiments." Max sighed softly as he leaned back, suddenly taking me into his lap. I let out a little eep of surprise before his hands began to stroke my back, his violet eyes watching me. "Of course Raoul was already doing some experiments on you, trying to figure out if there was much of a difference between you and your brothers. He soon decided that you were weaker then your siblings, had more attacks and he believed you would die much earlier. Of course he didn't anticipate that one of your siblings would try to save you before your father could do away with you."

"He was the one my family knew of...the one that they had talked to." I pointed out suddenly, remembering that they had gotten information from my brother as they had put it. I felt a bit awkward at the fact that I was sitting here straddling him but he didn't seem to notice as he traced patterns across my back.

"Yes, your father took you somewhere secluded, a place he had never been before to hurt you. Of course he didn't think his son would follow him, nor did he believe that a strange women would suddenly appear to snatch you away."

"My mom, yes she can take others powers and twist them around...or rather tweak them a little bit." I answered with a grin, intrigued by the sudden memory of rain pouring over me. A man, huge with a crimson eyes and gray hair demanding that I get up. I let the memories wash over me as an imagine of Bella flickers through my mind. Myself as a three year old child believing she was my mother as I tuck myself into her legs. I shake the memory away once I realize that Max is watching me, waiting for me to continue. "My Aunt Alice can see the future, she must have seen me and my mom must have unintentionally brought me back from the future. I can remember her doing that occasionally when she would practice with Alice, although she never liked doing that. Frankly I think she's afraid of altering something...although she isn't as bad at it now."

"Well as you can imagine Raoul was infuriated, and beyond confused, as was Tobias for that matter." Max pointed out, stilling his hands. I squirmed in discomfort suddenly as his violet eyes flickered to crimson before turning back to violet. A smile spread across his face but it was hard and unwelcome. "Of course neither knew where you had gone, that is except your brother. Like Alice...or rather like you he was able to see future events. Although sometimes they didn't always turn out the way he expected. But he could see you with them, as a young girl, maybe twelve years old. It startled him but also helped him, you see he wanted to help you live as long as you possible could. Which is almost why I believe he let you stay with the Cullen's, and never revealed your location to Raoul. Of course he wasn't as lucky with Tobias who easily stole the information from him, by this time you were already about 10 I believe."

"And my brother?"

"I'm sorry to say he was not able to take whatever method Tobias used on him. As it happened Tobias tried to get to you himself, but realized that surrounded by a coven of vampires he was unable to do so. So as you can imagine he contacted me, which is why I'm here."

"But I thought you were here to...well frankly murder me?"

"Well In a sense I was sent to assassinate you but truthfully it was to take you back to Tobias." His words were harsh, violent as they reached my ears. His emotion surprised me and I couldn't keep that from showing in my expression. "He wanted to see if you could father any children, he wondered if maybe the your offspring would have a stronger vampire side. Able to survive better, as he hoped you would through the birthing process."

"He wanted me to...to..." The words wouldn't come as I struggled to make since of what was going on. Max's eyes filled with sadness as he watched me, and he began to absently trace patterns on my back once more. "Well that's disgusting."

"Yes, yes it is." He laughed slightly as he watched me intently. Finally I just relaxed, my hands gripping his shoulders as I smiled at him. There was nothing I could do about what was going on...except maybe be happy that Max had fallen for me. That he didn't want to just throw me to a blood thirsty man who wanted to make little blood sucking babies with me. Alright that was officially disgusting, and had shivers running down my body. There was no way I was going to go without a fight, and I was suddenly glad that I had my family and Max to help me.

"So the wolf thing was just a really random unlucky problem?" I asked suddenly, looking up to smile at him. Max nodded his head at me, as his grip tightened ever so slightly. "Sooo about Raoul is the dude still kicking or did Tobias "abolish" him awhile ago? And what about you...I mean how surprised were you when you figured out Tobias wanted the girl you were having freaky visions about?"

"As for Raoul if only it were that simple." Max replied, his eyebrows raising in answer to my oddly put questions. "Tobias admitted that the man had disappeared quite some time ago, and hopefully he doesn't care what happens to you. As long as you aren't a threat to him in anyway. As for me I was quite surprised when I learned who exactly Tobias wanted. I didn't exactly expect you to be real, or if I had entertained the idea I kept that under-wraps. Hoping I was just going crazy the longer I lived. Of course once I got past my surprise I was rather horrified, but I never said anything to Tobias. Instead I agreed and watched you for a time, finding myself intrigued by you and later unable to think of hurting you. You are of course fascinating and that makes you hard to resist. It was only a matter of time before I found myself unable to resist you, falling in love with you."

"But why do I love you?" I moaned suddenly, waving a hand at him in confusion. "I mean I just meet you and I'm practically falling all over myself in order to get to you. If you don't mind me saying I don't normally fall over guys, and not when I just meet them." I crossed my arms stubbornly over my chest as he smiled at me.

"I suppose we were just meant to be together, and maybe somehow you were sending visions to me." This time his fingers traced my face, his violet eyes wickedly amused. "After all seeing visions is your area of expertise not mine."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I grumbled as I grabbed his hand to still his movements. He merely smiled at me before taking his hand back and turning to look up at the now darkening sky. Of course we'd been out here for a long time, his story must have taken hours.

"We should head back to your house before your family thinks I'm not as trustworthy as Alice believes." Max murmured suddenly, standing in one of those blindingly fast movements. I barely suppressed a shriek of surprise as I clung to him, my blue eyes widening ever so slightly. "I should probably tell your father whats going on anyways...so they're prepared."

"Probably a good idea." I answered, pulling back so that I was standing on my own two feet. Cautiously I smiled before turning and walking in the direction of my home. "Come on, unlike you vampires I have to eat regularly and I'm starving." Max nodded his head and trailed after me as I led the way out of the dark forest.

* * *

Wow I think this is my longest chapter yet...probably cause of everything that Max told her. Its like 7,565 words! Most of my chapters don't make it past the 2,000 mark...maybe 3,000 if I'm lucky! I think I've gotten better over the year...and that makes me happy. Although most of it was Max I mean wow that dude had a long life, originally there was way more but I felt like I was dragging on and on. Plus Max had to shorten his life story just a little bit, to make not boring her way easier. -snickers- Anyways again I'm sorry for not updating forever and I hope this chapter will at least make some people happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Again I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Spoiler: Although I found it amusing that I created a little half human half vampire girl before Breaking Dawn came out. I mean come on that is amusing if you think about it. -laughs-

Now time for Chapter 11 which in some ways I hope will be like Chapter 10...length wise I mean. Well anyways on to the story cause I'm sure nobody wants to sit here and listen to me ramble. Or would you say read what I'm rambling on about...hmmmmm oh well.

* * *

I knew that we had to tell my family what was going on, that we just couldn't keep them in the dark. All the same it was something that I didn't want to do, and in a way I knew how they were going to react once the information was passed to them. Of course Max cut out a lot of the story, making it short, simple and more informative at the same time. He stood in the center of the room while my family resided on the floor or the couch. As each word left Max's mouth I watched as they grew more and more still, becoming more statue like than I had ever seen them before. It seemed like centuries had passed before my father suddenly leaped from the couch. He began pacing like a madman, talking so quickly that I missed the entire phrase spilling from his mouth. Despite the fact that I could not hear what he was saying I imagined it to be very colourful.

Max made his way to me slowly, watching my father with caution in his eyes. When nothing happened he sat behind me on the couch, and I scooted back to reach him. Once I was finally comfortable I was sitting with my back against Max's legs, his fingers playing absently with my hair as we watched my family. Truthfully it was like watching tigers trapped in a zoo, like they wanted to escape but had no other place to go. Right now, as I watched my father make another circle around the room I could see it clearly. Vampires always seemed a bit cat like to me, in their graceful movements, and strange abilities. Especially my dad, although I'd heard from Uncle Emmett that he was more like a mountain lion than a tiger, but whatever the resemblance was still there.

"Please Edward stop that or your going to drive me insane!" Alice whines suddenly, her topaz eyes glaring daggers at my father. He lets out an exasperated sigh before turning to look at her, his eyes growing harder, almost flat looking. He's mad of course, and suddenly I feel like its my fault. Although I certainly wasn't the person who asked for a crazy lunatic vampire to try and hire someone to steal me away.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked suddenly, cringing as each member turned to glance at me. My mother seemed almost lost in her own thoughts, but by determining how very tense she was it was easy to see what she was thinking about. My aunt Rosalie was rather furious, her golden eyes almost like molten amber, her lip curled back to reveal her teeth. It was hard not to shudder in sudden fear when she was acting like that. Uncle Emmett seemed almost excited, which didn't really surprise me. I mean its Emmett, he gets excited about almost any fight that comes his way. Of course I really couldn't understand what made fighting so very great, people got hurt and that caused more pain along the way. Aunt Alice, well she was really tense trying desperately to ignore the rest of us while she tried to force a vision to come. Of course I know that this doesn't work, I didn't have to have much experience with my own visions to know that you couldn't force something to show up.

"Do you see anything Alice honey?" Esme asks quietly, turning her golden eyes from to Alice. Esme almost looks like she is going to be sick to her stomach, her face is twisted into an expression I can only describe as pain. Carlisle is watching grandma Esme intensely, his golden eyes burning into her. Its not hard to guess how he is feeling about this particular burden, and of course Jasper is watching Alice in kind. Although his whole body is ramrod straight, his whole body tense as if ready for battle. By feeling all the emotions I could guess that he was feeling the worse about what was going on. I was suddenly glad that I was like Alice and not Jasper, although it was rather odd that I was even like Alice at all. After all we weren't really related so that didn't make much sense, of course it could just be a coincidence.

"No, not really." She growls in frustration, pulling at her hair in a look that can only be described as desperation. I've never seen my aunt look so confused, so angry, so devastated at not being able to see something. "I'm only getting flashes here and there, and none of them are solid enough for me to really understand. Nothing has been decided yet, and nothing is difinitive. I don't even think he realises that Max has turned against him." The way she looks and the sound of her voice makes my heart ache toward her and a sudden idea springs in my head. Which of course Aunt Alice sees for she tenses in the next second before swinging around to stare at me.

"No!" The word is growled by three different people. Each staring at me incredulously as the idea forms in my head. Of course I'd forgotten that Alice would see it before I mentioned the idea, and that mom and dad would read it before I'd even finished the thought.

"Why not it could work couldn't it!" I say in my defense as a low snarl builds in my father's chest. The others are staring at the four of us with both patience and impatience.

"What?" Emmett asks, turning to stare first at me and then the others. Its obvious that he hates to wait. His feet blur for a moment as he bounces in place, so quick that I almost miss the action. Instead of answering him however my aunt, mom, and dad have a stare down with me. Each of them obviously very against my idea.

"To many risks!" Alice snaps suddenly, throwing me a dirty look. I realize that she would know that, considering she could see each of the outcomes.

"Yes but that's because you see the good and the bad outcomes!" I whine, as I scramble to my feet. "I would be careful, you know that."

"You aren't the only one that controls the future Lizzy!" Alice yells, throwing up her hands. Her face is contorted in pain and I realize that she is seeing something that I cannot. For a moment I am swayed but then I shake my head. I won't give in to her so instead I merely glare at her in frustration. "Max affects it to! Tobias! Everyone does! One little change and it could go so wrong! We could lose you!"

"What are you talking about!" Emmett's voice is a roar now, angry that we've ignored him. The others are staring at Alice in shock, wondering like Emmett what is going on.

"Elizabeth thinks it would be a good idea to let Max take her to Tobias." Edward snarls, as he pinches the bridge of his nose. My family and Max turn to look at me in shock. Rosalie's answering snarl is enough for me to realize that I might just lose this argument but I refuse to give up.

"Think about it though!" I plead, as I turn my back on my parents and aunt. "If Tobias doesn't know about it yet then this could be the perfect opportunity to get him to leave you guys alone! If I stay here sooner or later he'll show up with his little half baby croonies and attack us. We could never take on that many vampires at once!"

"What do you plan to do once your with him?" Jasper groans, staring at me with wide disbelieving eyes. I fidget under everyone intense gazes, trying desperately to utter my second plan to them. It only takes my father and mother seconds to figure out what I'm having trouble saying.

"Oh Lizzy," My mother moans, her eyes filling with pain. I ignore her though, in favor of watching what my grandparents and uncle, aunt, and other uncle think. Max I also ignore for he is staring at me with this look that borders close to my fathers. Of course because all of them love me I know it is going to be hard to persuade everyone. Although in a way that makes me feel a little better about my situation.

"Well I have two plans for that part anyways...but the other one is only a backup plan." I mumble, feeling suddenly self concious. My father groans suddenly before dropping his head in his hands.

"Sometimes you are entirely to much like your mother!" I know he is referring to Bella because she sends him an annoyed look, plus I realize that my mother most definitely would have come up with a plan like this. I grin sheepishly before responding.

"I am my mother's child." This response is earned by a few more groans before I continue with my plans. "I was thinking that once Max took me to Tobias we could make it so Tobias trusts us...or more specifically me. After all I'm the one he...well the one...yeah anyways then when he least expects it Max and I will attack him. Somehow I'll get my power juices running and then well both be strong."

"What about the half baby croonies as you put it?" Max asked suddenly, staring at me with hard violet eyes. "If you're so sure he'll use them against your family what makes you think he doesn't have them on hand at home?"

"Does he?" I ask, glaring dangerously at him. I didn't want to admit it but my idea had holes and it sounded quite a bit more like a suicide mission once I'd said it out loud.

"The last time I was with him yes!" Max growls, this time his violet eyes are light with triumph. "I told you he does experiments, not only on the women who give birth but the children also. He's trying to find the perfect genetic makeup. Why do you think he wants you in the first place. Trust me his children are very devote to him, they know nothing else. Unlike Raoul he didn't let his children run free once he is done with him. He believes in finding the perfect make up, that means killing the rejects or simply keeping them for further advanced studies."

"Well is there any chance we could start a rebellion?"

"Lizzy they are as human as you, some of them have never even awakened their powers. Not to mention he isn't exactly the dumb villain you are making him out to be. He drugs them of course, and keeps them locked away." Max points out, watching as his words make sense. I have my backup plan though, which makes me cringe in fear and revulsion. I wasn't like my mom, sometimes being normal was all I wanted. Not that I'd ever give my family up for anything, but being as normal as I was made me happy. I was loath about giving that up, even if someday in the future I would die. Not to mention nobody knew how it would work, after all they'd never tried it before.

"Thats where my other plan comes into play then." I reply stubbornly. I feel my stomach flutter nervously as Max roles his eyes at me, his lip curling over to reveal his teeth. I've made him angry and I can't suppress the shiver that races down my spin at the look he gives me.

"Is it as childish and stupid as the first plan?" He growls scathingly. I flinch away from his words and glare, a sudden growl rumbling in my throat. I'm so surprised that the sound cuts out suddenly and I actually cringe. My family watches me in wonder as I shake my head slowly.

"Probably, but if someone would help me maybe they wouldn't be so stupid and childish." I say the words softly, for fear of releasing the beast again. My stomach flips as the image of a bloody animal springs to mind and I have to grip the side table beside me for sudden support. Desperately I shake my head to rid myself of the horrid image before I turn back to glare angrily at Max. "The first part is the same, we go to Tobias and I gain his trust. After all he already knows you, and obviously he trust you."

"Lizzy this is pointless, come on, picking a fight just isn't you." Emmett rumbles suddenly, throwing me a goofy grin. I scowl angrilly at him as he shrugs his shoulders. "I'm willingly to wait here for them, I'll take them down."

"Of course you would Uncle Emmett." I reply harshly before rolling my eyes at him. I hear his rumbling laugh behind me before he chokes it off. "What I was saying was that Max could change me once we were there. Before he has a chance to...and then well he won't be able to do anything about it cause vampires can't have babies."

"Elizabeth...I thought you didn't." Grandpa says the words uneasily, watching me with soft golden eyes. Tears cloud over the edge of my vision but I stubbornly hold them back as my blue eyes lock with his gold.

"Sometimes we all have to make sacrifices." I state softly, as I struggle to control my voice. It would be just my luck to cry like a little baby while presenting my second, practically flawless plan. I knew this one would have more appeal because I was less likely to go away hurt or worse dead. Plus...well frankly I knew a vampire and vampire couldn't have babies. "Plus your all vampire and you have the good life. Not to mention if I want Max I might as well hang around for all eternity."

"He could still kill you." Mom points out suddenly, her topaz eyes fixed on the floor. I can see that she is coiled like a tightly strung bow, ready to snap any minute. I don't know how to make her feel any better, so I try the obvious route.

"I thought newborn vampires were stronger then older ones?" I reassure her lightly, watching as she sighs softly. This time her eyes find their way up to me, filling me with comfort and sadness all in one.

"He is more experienced though, and we don't know what will happen because of your..." She gestures vaguely toward me, her eyes growing darker as the seconds tick by. I nod my head at her, showing that I truly do understand where she is going. The look she gives me is indescribable and I feel my throat tighten. Even though she isn't my real mother I would never think other wise, I love her so much, I love all of them so much. "Plus anything could go wrong in three days time, or however long it would take you."

"Yet in the end I would die eventually correct." I point out. "I mean I'd either die because of my strange...problem or I'd die because Tobias would come around and take me away. That or I might die while changing into a full vampire, cause like you said we have no idea what will happen considering. Changing me is the only chance I'll take, because I wont drag all of you into this mess."

"No matter what you say we are already apart of this mess!" Alice growls as her eyes fill with pain. I feel light headed suddenly, with the knowledge that these people, people that aren't even truly my family, are willingly to protect me to the death. Not that I would ever allow them to do such a thing. I smile gratefully at my aunt before taking a deep breath.

"If I go to Tobias he'll leave you alone." I state softly, as I absently begin to fiddle with a strand of hair. "Then you can all relocate, go someplace new were the wolves and Tobias won't be able to find you. Leave a clue though, so that when Max and I return we can find where you've gone and meet you there."

"Tobias has been watching us though, he knows our patterns." Rosalie's voice is calm now, calculating as she takes in my new plan. "Wouldn't he find it odd if we didn't try and search for you?"

"Well then do search for me." I point out, my eyes brightening at her tone. It seems that I may just win after all, but I calm myself before I get to far ahead. "Max never did tell you were Tobias lives, and since he can hide scents I'm sure Tobias finds that it would be almost impossible for you to actually find me. Make it believable...even after we've escaped and are back home. That way when he realizes that you're all gone, and that I'm gone he won't be able to make the connection. Or maybe he won't be able to find us because by then we will have moved."

"And if something goes wrong?" Esme reaches to cradle my face in her hands, her eyes alive with deep pain. My breath hitches in my throat before I reach up to place my hand over one of hers.

"Max well let you know somehow...or maybe after awhile you'll just know." This time I can't keep the tears from falling, landing softly against her fingers. My grandma's breath catches as she pulls me into a hug, and I realize I've won the fight. Amazement spreads through me as she lets go and I take a stumbling step backward.

"How well you keep him from doing different experiments on you?" Jasper asks in a cracked voice. The emotions flooding through the room are getting to be to much for him and I can see that he is struggling to remain calm. It seems that at any moment he will have to leave the room, as he is barely able to keep his voice steady. I feel bad for him suddenly, considering I am the one causing emotional upheaval, and the barer of bad news.

"What other experiments does he do?" I ask, turning toward Max. I realize that his violet eyes have turned completely crimson and the look does not become him. In truth he looks more violent, more evil and harsh somehow as his eyes bore into me. As his eyes flick up to my face I have to struggle not to physically flinch away. Instead my blue eyes lock with his crimson, and I find that I've surprised him for just a moment. I mean what did he expect? I did live in a houseful of seven vampires. I'd seen my fair share of angry, pouty looks and I wasn't about to let his intimidate me just because his eye colour was a bit more impressive.

"I only know of a few," He swallows convusivelly before turning away from me. "Drug tests, strengths tests, power testing...and of course the birthing test. The fertility of his children of course, which he may also test with you. Everything he does his painful, and wrong." The way his voice sounds has me physically cringing away from him. By the look in his eyes I can tell that he is not exaggerating about what he knows. The things this man will do to me are not going to be pleasant.

"Well I'll just have to handle them until we decide when to change me." I gulp as the images flood through my head. My stomachs clenches uncomfortably and I have to stop myself before I heave.

"And when you are writhing in pain?" Max voices harshly, turning away from me once more. I have to fight the flutter in my stomach as he reminds me that becoming one of them is not as easy as it sounds. Before my voice goes completely dry I find a response to try and appease him with.

"That would be the best time for you and I to escape...right?" I mumble, wrinkling my nose in barely suppressed disgust. "I mean just lying around there would be a death wish when I was in the middle of changing. I don't think he'd be very happy right so we wouldn't want to stick around."

"Of course its rather simple to carry around a thrashing, screaming girl who feels as if fire is flooding through her veins." Max growls sarcastically as he scowls angrily at me. "No problem at all for me, it will be a piece of cake."

"Good! Than that settles it!" I state cheerfully, ignoring the look that Max throws me. Somehow I'll have to find it in myself to be quiet, although even the thought of the attacks make me feel nauseated. I know that being bitten is similar, how similar I don't know. According to the descriptions my family have given me though I know that it will be bad. "I'll just have to find a way to be quiet."

"Good luck!" Uncle Emmett laughs. I turn to gape at him only to find that the laughter hasn't reached his eyes, and to notice that it really sounds forced. Suddenly he stops to grab me into a crushing hug. "We want you to make this quick before Tobias releases something is up."

"Be safe, and protect my daughter!" Edward growls, as he gently hugs me. I am passed from person to person, finding myself tightly hugged and murmured to like a small child. I feel tears spring to my eyes and this time I just let them flow swiftly.

"I love you," I mumble as my mother's arms wrap around. She lets out a soft sound, something that doesn't make much sense to my lowly human hearing. I wrap my arms around her tightly, choking of the sobs that threaten to overwhelm me. I refuse to show them my pain and sudden fear, although I was sure that Jasper, my mom and dad could easily tell. Then she lets go and I find myself standing in front of my aunt Alice.

"I want to believe that my visions of you coming back to us will come true. That the ones staining my mind and tearing apart are family isn't possible." Alice reaches for me, folding her small body into mine. I feel my heart break suddenly and I can't stop the cry that escapes me. She hugs me so tightly that I feel as if my body will break and then she pulls away. Her golden eyes hard and fiery as she glares at Max. "You will bring her back!"

"Yes," Max's crimson eyes match Alice's despite the obvious difference in colour. He stands tall as she glares at him, her body relaxing when she sees that he is determind to keep me safe. Finally each of them turns away, Max looking out behind me while my family looks at me for what could be the last time. I feel my heart clench painfully in my chest as each of the gaze's burn into my and I try to muster a smile for them. Although I think it almost has the opposite effect on them.

"Good," Alice whispers suddenly and then my family leaves the room, although I know they are not far away. Its as if I am already without them, and I suddenly feel terrified that someone like me is inadequate in making this plan work. I feel as if I will fail and then somehow Tobias will find my family. I shake my head as my imagination gets the best of me, being doubtful now will help nothing. So instead of voicing these thoughts I turn to Max with a determined, steely gaze.

"Lets go." I state harshly, letting determination colour my voice. He turns to look at me with a gaze that I cannot seem to determine before he leans down to kiss me roughly on the mouth. My head spins in confusion, and my hands fall limply to my side. I have to strength in helping him, nor do I have the will to stop him. As seconds pass the kiss turns gently, loving as his hands slid down my arms to clutch my hands. He takes them and wraps them around his neck, bringing me closer to him.

"I promise to take care of you my darling!" He growls as he breaks away from our kiss. I am left gasping as his finger flit up and down my back. "I will do everything in my power to bring you safely home, and if not then you and I will be together in the other world."

* * *

Alright I went with the flow of my work, kind of coming up with this randomly. When I first started this fanfic this wasn't even going through my head. Stopping in the middle of them for over a year can do that to somebody though. Anyways I know it seems slightly unrealistic that they would let her go without helping. However, I think in a way they know that it would only make things worse. Plus she is right I mean what better way to protect your family then take them out of the equation. Also yes her first plan was beyond stupid but you know I like her not being perfect, plus she always had the second one there. She just doesn't like the idea of living forever.

Lol well you know what to do just go on down there and click the thing that says review this chapter. It would be much appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, although sometimes I wish I was the author of something that great.

I am so on a role, updating two chapters in one day and working on the third the next day. I just can't stop the flow of the work running through my brain. Sweet! Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and I hope you don't mind the dramatic shifts in the story. Sometimes I want a story to go one way and it turns around and goes the other direction. Also sorry about how boring this chapter is...its more of a moment between Max and Liz than anything else. I determined that sometimes you just need fill in parts, and this is one of them. Not to mention you get to learn that I'm a rather cheesy romantic, and I looooove romance so lol bare with me.

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" I ask softly, rolling over on my sleeping bag to glance across the fire at Max. We've traveled far today, mostly because we were moving at vampire speed. According to him though we were still about four days travel away, even at vampire speed."Max?"

"hmmm?" Max glances at me in a sleepy like gesture, although I know vampires can't sleep. It was as if I had pulled him from his thoughts once more, not surprising because of what was going on. I was unused to the stillness, the quiet of the night. It was not normal for me to be with someone so silent, and it was bothering me. I was to use to being surrounded by the constant chatter of my Aunt Alice, the grumblings or my Uncle Emmett as my uncle Jasper once again beat him at his own games. The ever so soft sound of my father playing the piano, and my mother's sweet voice drifting me sleep. It was rare for me to be so aware of the silence, but now that I was missing my family it seemed almost overbearing. More obvious than before, and frankly it was hard for me to stand.

"I was asking why you were so quiet? Its been a couple hours since we've or rather you've said anything." I pointed out, pulling myself into an unnatural sitting position. Max pulls himself into a sitting position, his violet eyes dark in the flickering light. A smile tugs at the edges of his mouth before he let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm not use to being around someone who needs chatter." He murmurs softly as his fingers dip into the flickering fire. I'm awed and slightly horrified as he pulls his hand back to stare curiously at his fingers. "I guess I'm use to traveling in a group of just vampires, a group were each of us can easily understand the other without really saying anything."

"Are you talking about the twins, the one girl and then the other male?" I ask tentatively remembering my dream suddenly. Max turns to look at me sharply before a soft smile relaxes his features.

"Of course you would know about them, frankly I shouldn't be surprised." He laughs quietly, a gruff musical sound that has me watching him with wide blue eyes. Instantly I want him to laugh again, to hear the sound that has my stomach doing sudden turns and flips. However the sound does not come again, instead he is watching me with shaded violet eyes. Self consciously I glance down to watch the flickering light play across my pale skin. After examining my hands for approximately two minutes I glance up to find him still watching me, probably waiting for me to say something.

"Sooooo what are their names?" I ask casually with a look of utter boredom on my face. I think he can see through my facade but instead of calling me out he copies my motions. Turning his expression into one of disinterest and slight boredom, leaning back to rest on his back. One arm reaches toward the sky, as if catching the stars that blaze there.

"The twins are very old now, much older than myself actually. I think they've changed their names many times." He responds softly before turning to look at me curiously. "I believe that for awhile now they've been going by the names Aziza and Ayah. They sound odd to your ears because Ayah is originated from Arabic and it means distinct, while Aziza is also originated from Arabic meaning cherished. The twins are kind of odd, and they love being different so they tend to chose things that make them...well distinct really."

"And the other two people in your group?" I ask softly, as mind my wanders away from me. I breifly wonder what Elizabeth means before deciding to look it up later. My blue eyes seek out Max as I wait for a response, his smile catching.

"Well their names are quite normal to tell you the truth. Maybe a bit old fashioned but definitely not as exotic as Aziza and Ayah." He laughs gently, a smile tugging at his lips. I can tell that these people amuse him, make him happy and I suddenly want to know more about them. "Amelia and Jeremiah are their names, perfectly popular names in the early 1800s really."

"I've always liked the name Amelia, do you know what that one means?" I ask hesitantly. Considering his smile though its obvious that he doesn't mind answering me.

"No, I only know the twins because they told me once." He responded lightly, a teasing note to his voice. I feel my cheeks flare slightly before my blue eyes drop to once again watch my hands in fascination. Of course he wasn't a walking dictionary, it wasn't like he knew every name in the universe. Still the meaning of names fascinated me and I'd once been bored and found myself searching the meaning of my family. I'd found it odd that my father's name had meant guardian, which was amusing because he frankly was my mother's guardian. "So Lizzy who picked that name?"

"Well...apparently I named myself." I stated softly, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth when the memory of my mother telling me the story flitted through my head. "Raoul never gave me an actually name and when I was asked by my mother what my name was I just responded Elizabeth. Truthfully I wonder if there was something in me that was just drawn to the name, or maybe I was getting something from my dad."

"I don't understand?" Max stated, his head tipping slightly to the side. The gesture reminded me of a cat and I had to swallow the overwhelming urge to giggle. Instead I bit my lip and widened my eyes at him.

"I guess you wouldn't know would you." I mused softly, letting out a sigh as I wondered how to begin. "I guess the easiest thing to tell you is that my father's real mother, his human one, was named Elizabeth. Which frankly is just strange in my opinion. I mean out of all the names my three year old little mind had to pick I picked the mother of guy my arms were wrapped around. I remember that at the time the name didn't really register to anyone, it wasn't till later that my mom asked my dad about it."

"Huh that is a bit odd." He seemed to chew the information over slowly, turning briefly to smile at me as he did so. "Maybe it was your strange vision ability giving you some information. Maybe you just didn't notice...that or it was just coincidence."

"There is no such thing as coincidence." I grumbled stubbornly refusing to blush as I turned away from. Why was it every time he teased me, even just a smidge my whole face flared up like a flaring fire. It was embarrassing to say the least, and I couldn't even seem to stop it from happening. I was not a blusher...OK that was totally a lie but it bothered me all the same.

"Hmmm yes but do you believe in fate?" I glance up at him sharply, cursing the blush that spreads from my neck to my face in a matter of seconds. "Well?"

"I guess...or maybe not...why do you wanna know?"

"I believe in fate, actually to tell you the truth I'm quite the romantic." He teases lightly, a goofy grin spreading across his face. I snort in laughter at him, and cover my mouth with my hand as I choke off another laugh. He doesn't seem to mind though, merely narrowing his eyes at me in a playful manner before turning his gaze back to the stars. "Its hard to believe in things like that, not around Amelia and Jeremiah."

"Amelia...Jeremiah...what do they have to do with it?" I ask, wrinkiling my nose at him as he rolls to face me. He props himself up on one elbow, his head in his hand as he stares at me. A soft look reaches his eyes as they travel over my face, searching for something I assume swiftly.

"When Jeremiah was twenty-three years old he went off to fight in the civil war. He left his wife Amelia behind as he left for the war, she was eight months pregnant with their first child." Max sighs softly, his eyes taking on a distant look once more. I lay back on my sleeping bag, watching the sky as he begins to story. "As it happened Jeremiah was fighting for the south side, and of course in the end that wasn't exactly the greatest side to be on. When they had lost Jeremiah found himself wandering, alone and starving as he tried to find his way home. It took almost a year for Jeremiah to find himself back home, unfortunately Amelia had disappeared after the death of their daughter Allyn. Jeremiah essentially went insane, desperately trying to find her, yet not finding any traces of her. Two years, and then three went by and still he found no traces of her. It was like she'd completely vanished from the earth and that left him devastated. He never did give up though, not until after he found himself in the presence of a women named Emma I believe he said. Emma wanted a companion, in more ways than one so she sought out Jeremiah. Rather she stalked him for a couple days before making her move. It didn't take long for him to realize that Emma wanted Jeremiah as a lover, more than a friend but he was adamant in his refusal toward her. It made Emma crazy and eventually the two split ways, Jeremiah trying to make the best of the rest of his life. He thought that he could find Amelia easier this way, with how he was. Of course that desire soon left him bitter and afraid, afraid that he'd take her life if he ever did find her."

"Go on," I gesture impatiently for him to continue. Intrigued by the story unfolding before me. I'd heard all the stories of how my family members had changed, and when they'd all first met my mom but this was something knew to me. I was marveling at how they'd somehow found each other again, it was no wonder Max believed in fate.

"It was the winter of 1983 and Jeremiah was spending his time here in the rainiest place on earth. One of the rare times he allowed himself wander in the daytime really. As it happened Jeremiah was hunting when he came across the scent of another vampire, female and not far ahead of himself. Of course Jeremiah had met some friends, but essentially he was alone, not really apart of any coven. Curiosity got the better of him I guess for he followed the scent. Jeremiah said the clearest memory in his mind was when he'd walked out into the open, speechless when his eyes fell upon the female vampire in the sunlight. He'd told me that if vampires had been able to cry he would have done so that day. Instead he'd dropped to his knees, drawing the attention of _her. _"

"After all that time they found each other...that is rather romantic." I murmur softly, images playing through my head. I sigh softly as I imagine the happiness of the two, it was like fate had torn them apart and then brought them together again. "So what had happened to Amelia? I mean obviously she was bitten by a vampire...but?"

"Ahh yes Amelia's story was a little more tragic, something that stains her memory greatly." Max replied softly as he took a big breath of air. "When she lost little Allyn Amelia was devastated. It was hard for her to go on, the only thing really keeping her going was that Jeremiah had never graced the list of the dead. She was sure that if she had ever found his name among them that she would not have survived. Little Allyn was three years old when she had died, Amelia can't even recall what had killed her little baby girl. Of course not long after Allyn died Amelia found herself in the presence of a man named Raoul. He wanted to us her in his experiments but it went wrong when he bit her instead. Originally he was furious and would have killed her, but oddly enough she never screamed once. Didn't make any sounds, only trembled as she changed. That must have taken a lot of strenghth, and I admire her for that. Although Amelia can't remember why she kept silent, maybe it was fear of Raoul she could never really understand. She just remembers keeping her pain bottled inside, refusing to let it loose. In end it must have made Raoul admire her, after all he let her live."

"That's terrible." I felt suddenly guilty for the father that I had never known, and frankly didn't want to know. Even though he wasn't my responsibility I felt as if I'd somehow caused Amelia's pain. Which was just pain ridicules.

"After Amelia had finished training Raoul turned her away, refusing to help her. Of course Amelia didn't mind in the least, she just took off as fast as she could go. It was herself from then on out, she's one of those people that don't trust very easily. And when they do trust someone its a big honor, trust me I was thrilled when she decided she could trust me. Of course her life wasn't completely bleak for she was the first one who met the twins, and they became good friends then. She was actually heading to visit them when Jeremiah came across her."

"Well I ever meet your friends?" I was curious about them and in a way I really wanted to actually meet the people he spoke of. Odd outcome considering before I hadn't wanted anything to do with them. Although it was easier to believe they wouldn't hurt me when I had Max. My gentle and caring Max, my protector...that thought had me recoiling a bit. Surprise flitting across my otherwise stoic expression.

"You saw them in your visions correct...helping me I suppose?" He turns to me curiously, his head tipping in that annoying cat like gesture. I fight the urge to point this out and instead nod my head once.

"Yes...they almost seemed like your henchmen or something." I replied as I thought about the dream that had once graced my mind. I shuddered ever so slightly before turning my blue eyes back to him.

"Henchmen?" A grin spreads across his face and suddenly he is before me, effectively blocking out the stars from my view. I glare at him in annoyance and open my mouth to point out as much when he is suddenly to close. His hand over my mouth, a playful glint in his violet eyes. I feel my mouth go dry and my heart picks up a slightly erratic beat as he leans closer to me.

"Hey," The reply is muffled by the hand covering my mouth but I desperatly want to break the spell. It doesn't work though he merely leans closer to me, until were are only centimeters apart. His hand drops to the hollow in my neck, feeling the pulse jump there. I feel my body freeze and I my stomach does a series of summersaults that has me practically spinning. "Max?"

"So do you believe in fate or not?" I can feel his breath fan across my face as he softly speaks, but the whatever it was doesn't really register. I'm to busy trying to calm my over reactive heart and my suddenly upset stomach. Was it upset? Or was it happy to be so close to him? That was hard to determine and it left me more than a little confused. "Lizzy?"

"Hmmmmm?" a slightly chuckle releases from him at my genius response. That same gruff noise that has my stomach tightening itself into multiply nots as my blue eyes widen. "W-what?" Oh great now I'm stuttering like a blubbering idiot and its just going to make his amusement that much greater.

"I asked if you believed in fate." He states softly, his violet eyes burning into my blue. I feel my heart clench painfully and I find that my voice can't seem to surface. To add to that effect I also find that I'm trembling and I know that if I lean forward just a little bit that our lips will be touching.

"Yes," I finally respond. My voice catches the slightest bit and my breathing hitches when he smiles at me. It isn't the goofy grin from before but something...softer, more gentle that has my heart melting. Oh boy I know I'm in for it now, and as soon as those words flit across my mind he breaches what little space I have left to place his lips on mine. I sigh in response, reaching up to twine my arms around his neck. My fingers find themselves weaving into his hair and a small whimper escapes my mouth. In a gesture I suddenly miss I find myself straddling his lap, his hands tracing patterns across my back.

"Oh Lizzy," He whispers as he pulls away from me to lightly kiss my neck. I feel my body shudder in response and my grip tightens in his hair. Not that he'd notice being the whole super vampire thing and all, yet I still loosen my lock hold on his hair. Only to re-tighten my grip again when he kisses my collarbone. A strange mewl finds its way out of my throat and he pulls back from me. We are only centimeters away again, his violet eyes blazing. "Well I think I got a little carried away."

"Thats alright...its fine by me." I gasp, as I blink rapidly at him. Vaguelly I gesture at myself, giving him a soft smile. "By all means please continue!" This elicts a laugh from him, and I watch as his eyes light up with joy. I give him a goofy smile and watch as he shakes, his arms tightening around my waist.

"I think you should actually be getting some rest." He laughs softly, laying me back on my sleeping bag. I sigh as he moves away to look down at me again. He really his handsome, with his black hair and porcelain skin he looked rather dashing really. I smile gently at him before yawning as I scramble inside my sleeping bag.

"Suit yourself," I mumble half heartedly, smiling as another small chuckle escapes him. I love listening to him laugh, the sound musical yet different from any vampires I'd heard before. He was more rugged then the others I knew, more wild.

"Goodnight darling," He whispers suddenly as he leans down to kiss me lightly on the nose. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Awww how very corny I can be. Lol well that had a lot of fluff and of course a little bit of steam. Eeep I had to remind myself that I was writing a rated T fanfic before I got a little carried away. Like I said I'm a hopeless, cheesy romantic so the steamy stuff kind of comes with the territory. Haha anyways please review, even if all you have to say is that the chapter was boring and you wanted something a bit more interesting. Also sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I'm pretty tired right now considering its like 4:18 in the morning. So I'm not really functioning well. Lol excuses, excuses right...haha well anyways goodnight...or good morning. Which ever you prefer, I'm going to bed before my brain fries.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Any new characters are of my own creation and therefore cannot be stolen. The plot also belongs to me, why anyone would want to steal it though is beyond me. =D

Time for chapter 13, which hopefully is a bit longer than chapter 12 was. At least I've been updating though, I hate it when I start slacking really bad. Waiting a year is just wrong of me. Well anyways here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy.

Also all the grammer mistakes are my own for I have no beta. So blame everything on me, anyways enjoy the chapter. I sure did, also another good chapter being at 5,314 words. -dances a little- Excuse me :3

* * *

_Noooo! _I reach forward blindly, desperately seeking purchase as my hands scrape painfully against something hard and cold. The burning sensation in my chest spreads like wild fire as I try in vain to guide air into my lungs. I gasp in terror as my mouth fills with something loose, like dirt, clogging my already blocked airway. With shaking hands I try and protect my mouth as I cough up the grainy substance. Tears fill my eyes as my chest tightens and pain spreads through my body.

_Where am I? What's going on? This can't be happening! Nooo, Max! Mommy? Daddy? Somebody help me? _My hands reach out in an instinctive reaction, feeling the area around me. Gaging exactly how much space I have around me. With horror I realize that my fingers barely have to move forward to graze the edges around me, and I can feel that my head is barley brushing whatever contains the top of my imprisonment. I realize now that with my knees pressed to my chest, and my face barely free from my legs that my space is impossible small. In vain I try to shake my head, a moan of terror slipping from my mouth.

"Lizzy?" My name is spoken urgently, and I feel the tears slip down my face as the sound reaches my ears. With a desperate moan filling the air around me I try to move in order to alert my helper. "Lizzy! Come on wake up! Its only a dream sweet heart your safe with me." Pain spreads through my chest as my air supply grows thinner, and my fingers scrap uselessly across the hard surface once more. I feel something grasp my upper arms and I jerk back in surprise, my head cracking against my trap. I gasp in pain and reach to grip my head with my hands. A wet substance drips from my broken nails as I prod my head ever so gently. "Elizabeth!" Something, or someone grips my body, pulling me up so that I find myself gasping in surprise. My eyes fly open to find myself sprawled across Max, our faces mere inches apart.

"What?" I murmur in confusion, my breathing hitching in my chest. I feel the slight breeze across my sticky body and my heart feels as if its going to beat its way from my chest. Carefully Max runs his fingers across my cheek, worry etched into his beautiful face. "I was dreaming...oohhhh." Urgently I roll to the side, scrambling forward on my hands and knees in order to be free from Max. My stomach rolls unpleasantly and I find myself losing what little I'd eaten the night before.

"Darling?" Max speaks softly, his hand running across my hair. I find myself weakly waving him away as I gasp for air. My hair falls into my eyes, sticking unpleasantly to my sweaty forhead. With a moan I rock back so that I'm now sitting, my hand pressed to my chest. My heart is beating abnormally fast and I can't seem to calm it.

"It was just a dream, just a stupid, useless, damn dream." I pant my blue eyes flitting up to met Max's black. I can only muster a little surprise when I notice the colour there, realize that he seems upset about something. "I'm fine." Even as I say the words I know they're a lie, after all my stomach is still twisting unpleasantly and I find that I'm almost hyperventilating.

"What happened?" He demands suddenly, squatting so that he is almost eye level with me. I stare at him with a blank expression on my face, my heart rate already spiking in sudden terror. My blue eyes shift away from him, and I try desperatly to stop the bile rising in the back of my throat. "Elizabeth."

"I was dreaming, that's all." I state stubbornly, as he turns my face toward him. His fingers are gentle as he probes me with his black eyes. I find myself staring back, my body relaxing as I realize I'm safe. "I always have crazy dreams, it...well it happens right."

"Your sure it was just a dream?" Max drops his hands so that now they are wrapped around my upper arms. In a movement that I somehow miss I find myself straddling his lap, my arms around his neck. I bite my lip nervously as his meaning sinks in and I find that my mind turns away from the idea.

"Yes! What else could it be!" I snap, playing deliberatly dumb. Max raises his eyebrow at me as his hands trace an absent patter across my back. I realize that I should feel embarrassed that I'm sweaty and smell bad but I can't seem to muster the feeling up. Instead I feel safe, suddenly protected from my crazy dream.

"You're safe here Elizabeth!" Max growls harshly, his hands tightening on my body. I look at him in confusion as he drops his lips roughly to mine. I squeak in surprise at his possessive response but I willingly comply. His lips gentle almost immediately, his hands cradling my face. "Please honey, are you sure it was a dream. Absolutely sure that it was not a vision?"

"I don't know how to tell the difference!" I exclaim harshly, my voice raising in octave. In a sudden urgent gesture I find myself cupping his face, my blue eyes swimming in his. "How am I suppose to tell the difference between dream and a vision, they're to similar. I didn't even know I was seeing visions of the future till just a little while ago."

"Shhhhh,"

"No!" I snap, scrambling away from him so that now I find myself staring down at him. I realize dimly that I must look almost insane, with wild hair and wide, frightened blue eyes. It doesn't matter to be thought as I pace in front of him. "If its a vision then something happens to you...because I know for a fact that you wouldn't leave me alone like that! You wouldn't just leave me to be buried."

"Burried?" Slowly Max stands so that he is towering over me again, his black eyes surprised. I nod my head breifly before turning away. Out of the corner of my eye I notice his hand reaching toward me and then dropping suddenly, as if he'd suddenly changed his mind.

"I think I was buried," I state softly, my hands wrapping around my body protectively. "I was stuck in something cold and hard, and I believe there was dirt there. I-I can't be sure though, after all it was just a dream. "

"You were burried?" He repeats once more, watching me in slight confusion. I realize that he wants me to continue on with my dream...or vision but I find that the words are stuck in my throat. I feel my heart rate spike once more and I have to breathe deeply in order to calm myself down.

"I-I could hardly move...the space was so small." I speak softly, my blue eyes falling to stare at my bare feet. I feel my stomach clutch as another wave of nausea spreads over me and I fight to keep myself from throwing up. "I was trying to scratch my way out, that's how I realized that I was in something cold...like a metal box. It was small enough that my knees were crushed against my chest and my face was practically squashed into my knees. The top was barely even above my head, just moving a little bit had me brushing against it."

"Did you have any inkling about what was going on?" He asked suddenly, turning his face up so that his eyes are staring blankly at the sky. I bite my lip as I shake my head, remembering distinctly that I was completely unaware of why I was there.

"I only just realized that I was stuck in something...I was screaming in my head." I point on softly. "I wanted you...and my family. Somebody. Anybody to help me."

"Almost like you'd just woken up." Max's remark isn't a question but rather a statement. Something that has me staring at him with wide eyes and tightening chest. Max drops his gaze so that his black eyes are locked with my blue, worry etched into the coal like depths.

"Is...is that something Tobias does?" I ask carefully. Max clenches his teeth and I can almost hear the sound of them grinding together as he looks at me. That look alone is confirmation enough, enough so that I find myself slumping over and dry heaving.

"Liz?"

"Well that's just great!" I gasp, as my hands press against my stomach in vain. I'm suddenly, stupidly happy to have short enough hair that I don't have to really worry about someone holding it for me when I lose my lunch. Carefully I return to a standing position, breathing deeply so I can calm myself. "That either means that its some sadistic experiment to gauge my strength...or that he knows whats going on somehow and he plans on killing me by burying me alive."

"I doubt he knows whats going on." Max points out, while his eyes track my every movement. "What has me worried is that...well he buries them yes but..."

"Yes," I urge, waving him on with a slightly annoyed look. I find his concern lovable most of the time but right now it was downright irritating. I was beyond scared, especially when figuring the fact that I might once more end up in such a small space. I had never considered myself claustrophobic before but after that experience I wasn't so sure.

"Tobias likes to drug his patients, give them stimulation in certain areas." Max murmurs softly, a distinct note of disgust layering his voice. "He gives them something that will normally spike heart rate, cause delusions. You name it and he's got it. Tobias is well known for drugging them and then placing them through random tests. Such as digging ones self from a metal tomb, leaking with dirt...or trapped in something underwater. Crazy sadistic like all his other tests."

"Why give them drugs?"

"What do you mean?" Max tips his head to the side in that cat like gesture again. Although this time I feel no sudden urge to point it out to him, instead I wrinkle my nose as I try to express what I am wondering.

"I mean wouldn't they already have a spiked heart rate, and be scared out of their minds." I point on rationally, my blue eyes looking desperately at Max. I don't know why I'm asking him to justify the practices of a crazy lunatic but I find myself unable to understand. "I mean whats the point? Wouldn't it most likely kill them of fright. I'm sorry to say but being buried alive is enough motivation for me to get free without all the added drugs in there. With all the delusions and racing hearts...I'd probably be already dead of fright without the added help."

"Elizabeth he's nut job." Max points out slowly, trying most likely to calm me down before I really start rambling. Gently he grips my upper arms and pulls me forward into a soft hug, his hands once again tracing patterns across my back. I find myself relaxing as he speaks into my hair, drawing my scent into his memory banks. "Sometimes Tobias just likes to be cruel...he is only careful with those he truly cares about. Or rather he's only careful with those that have the most potential, I honestly don't think he cares about anyone."

"So he either is going to give me drugs and torture me...or I'm miniterpretating the vision again." I sigh softly in annoyance. "After all most of my visions come true only in certain degrees...they are all radically different. So hopefully this one will also stick to the norm, unless of course I suddenly start sprouting visions like my Aunt Alice. Accurate, if just a bit off because of the many choices."

"Your ranting again." Max's voice is amused and relaxed. I find myself following suit and laughing, a little bit nervously, but still laughing. Suddenly Max tightens his hold on before spinning me around abruptly. "We should get going, since we need to cover a lot of ground today. Not to mention the fact that you are going to meet Amelia and the gang today."

"I suppose your right, just let me use a potty break." I grumble suddenly, watching in amusement as he nods briefly before turning to pick up our camp. Talking about crazy lunatic men and Max is fine but start talking about a girl needing to use the bathroom and suddenly he needs to find something else to do. I shake my head as I walk away toward the edge of our clearing. Waiting until I'm completely out of sight to do my deed, then I head toward the little stream. Hoping to clean myself up a little bit, although its rather stupid to be doing so. After all I highly doubted that Tobias was going to keep me clean and warm, not to mention it suddenly made sense to appear there all disheveled. After all why in the world would somebody take such good care of the hostage.

"Elizabeth?" Max calls softly, deliberately crunching the steaks and leaves around him in order to make noise. I smile widely as I dip my hands into the cold water. Sometimes he could be just so...well amusing.

"Over here Max." Just as the words slip from my mouth he appears, a frown upon his face. I frown back in response as I splash the cold water across my face.

"I need to hunt quickly," He states abruptly as he drops my shoes and socks beside me. Max turns away before I can really get a look at him. "There are some hikers near by, it shouldn't take me long."

"Hikers," I squeak as my eyes widen to am sure the size of saucers. Max merely grunts in reply before he's gone, waving absently as he disappears. I stare after him in surprise and a sudden realization dawns on me. The reason he wouldn't look me in the eye was obvious, he was feeling guilty. Well that was plain stupid it was his nature, something he'd done his whole life. Yes it was a bit...horrifying to realize that your love ate humans but it wasn't like I expected him to suddenly go vegetarian on me. Although I did wonder briefly what he was planning on doing if we made it out of this alive, because I was most definitely not going to snack on some poor innocent human.

"So your Elizabeth?" The words are spoken softly, with a slight accent. I find my eyes snapping up in sudden surprise and I feel my heart rate pick up in speed. I recognize her immediately, though I am unsure if she is Aziza or Ayah. Her skin looks darker then I remembered, more dark mocha than vanilla mocha.

"Hello," I speak tentatively, my eyes trailing up her body. I realize now that she is rather tall, almost 5'11 if I really thought about it. That and her eyes are a bright ruby colour, twinkling with some unknown emotion. Although I hoped it was amusement. "Are you Aziza...or Ayah? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Ayah," She responds with glee, her teeth biting delicately on her full bottom lip. Slowly I rise to my feet, trying desperately to appear nonclumsy. "Don't worry about mixing us up though. Humans do it all the time!"

"Its a common mistake," Suddenly the other one is there. Startling me so much that I find myself squeaking in sudden surprise and backtracking into the freezing water.

"Eeeep...dammit! cold!" I screech as I scramble back for the bank. Aziza and Ayah are both laughing with barely suppressed glee. Aziza, I think, is covering her mouth with her hand.

"Whoops, I forget how very nervous humans can be." She giggles at me, her ruby eyes flickering with mirth.

"So glad to entertain." I grumble as I sit and rub my feet vigorously. The water was colder once you were actually standing in it, so much in fact that I could feel my feet going numb.

"Excuse them, they are like children." Jeremiah says as he steps from the trees. This time I am prepared and I nod at him briefly before looking around. He gives me a gentle smile, although it appears not to reach his eyes. "You're wondering where Amelia is are you not?" I look at him in surprise, my eyes taking in his large frame. He seems even more like Uncle Emmett than I anticipated and I find myself fighting off a pang.

"Yes, is she going to appear out of nowhere too?" I realize that my remark sounds kind of scathing so I soften the words with a small, shy smile. He merely stares back, his eyes a shade darker than Aziza and Ayah's. They almost appear like a muddy crimson, with black around the edges. He's hungry I bet and that makes me feel suddenly uncomfortable.

"She is not coming." He states, somewhat roughly and with a note of finality. He doesn't explain either, merely turns away and walks back toward the clearing where Max and I had set up camp. I watch him leave with a feeling of apprehension. Either he doesn't like me or I am completely imagining his deliberate coldness. Although it could easily be associated with him being more comfortable with his own kind, even if technically I am half of his kind.

"Come on little human." One of the twins murmurs, with a wide smile upon her face. She rushed toward me so fast I miss the movement and I barely stop myself from stumbling back. She sighs in disappointment and then gestures toward the clearing. "Max should be back by now."

"Alright lets go," I grumble softly. I hear soft snickering behind me as I walk swiftly toward the clearing, letting out a breif sigh of relief when my eyes land on Max. I hope that with him around I will not be the butt of jokes...or that Jeremiah will be a little warmer toward me.

"Are you ready?" Max asks softly, pulling me in for a hug. For a moment I forget about the others as he drops to kiss me lightly. That is until I hear the twins exclaim something so quickly that I miss it.

"Awwwwwwww," They finish with a chorus. Max rolls his eyes and then lets go of me reluctantly. I turn to glare briefly at the two but I only receive a round of giggles.

"She's like a kitten." Ayah, I think, remarks. "She tries to be fierce but only comes off as adorable." I turn to glance at Max in slight exasperation but find that he is struggling not to smile at my expression.

"We should get a move on." Jeremiah states softly, turning to glance at each of us. "We're losing prescious time and we can only go so far with you."

"Your right." Max nods his head in understand toward Jeremiah. Even though I am completely lost, unless he means that Tobias knows nothing of Max's friends. Which would mean they would have to drop back in order to stay hidden. It would seem just a bit odd if Max should up with them, and me. More like a assassination party instead of a hand over.

"Goodbye, see you in a bit!" The twins chorus before taking off and dissappearing swiftly. I close my open mouth, drowning my pointless reply. Discreetly I look around for Jeremiah but find that he has already flown the coup.

"Climb abroad." Max murmurs, dropping down so that I can climb onto his back. I scramble on quickly enough and in a matter of seconds we are shooting through the forest like a bullet. I feel a brief wave of nausea but it passes quickly enough. It seems that I am getting use to the speeds at which these creatures move, although I still find it a bit uncomfortable at times.

"I don't think Jeremiah likes me." I point out suddenly, hoping for who knows what from Max.

"He isn't one to hang around...well others much." Max defends softly, sounding as if we are just walking slowly along. I can't even detect a little bit of breathlessness in him, even though we are going at incredible speeds. "Sometimes he comes off as distant, or rather cold. In reality he's quite a nice guy but hard to make friends with. I think he also feels uncomfortable, being around you. Even if you are only half human its strange for him to be around what he considers food."

"And Amelia?" I ask quietly, hoping she wasn't here for another reason. I hope that she hasn't shown up because of some other reason but me. Although it seemed that she didn't want to be around me, which I tried not to blame her for. But hey she didn't even know me so it was hard to let it go.

"Amelia...has trouble being around those like Raoul and Tobias." Max murmured softly, his hand reaching up to lightly brush my fingers. "You'll have to forgive her absence, although she explained that she was looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh,"

"Oh what?"

"I get why Jeremiah was a little closed on the subject now." I say, feeling a bit like a jerk for thinking he was just being intentionally mean. I wouldn't really be open to the subject either if someone I loved had had a horrifying experience with the type of person we were running off to meet. Even if they weren't really sticking around to trade recipes with the guy.

"Are you talking about when you asked him where Amelia was?" Max breaks through my reverie suddenly. Startiling me ever so slightly as I realize that we've come to a brief stop.

"Why are we stopping?" I glance around me in confusion as Jeremiah suddenly comes to an abrupt halt in front of us. I feel my cheeks tinge pink when I realize that he could easily have heard our conversation. Although Max seems unworried about that, even if I feel embarrassed about it. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong." Jeremiah speaks quickly, his ruddy gaze flickering over me briefly before he focuses on Max.

"Well what is it?" Max gestures impatiently with his hand as Jeremiah seems to squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. In fleeting moment his eyes flicker toward me, although the movement is quick enough to were I could easily have imagined it.

"Damachus is close by." Jeremiah speaks swiftly, once more looking at me distinctly. I feel confused when Max stiffens under me, but the name means absolutely nothing to me. "Aziza is following the scent but it is fairly new."

"You think that means nothing is wrong!" Max growls suddenly, his hands reaching up to swiftly untangle me from his back. Suddenly he's tearing my shirt, and wiping dirt on me. I stumble back in confusion as my blue eyes watch his movements. They appear almost frantic, with his violet eyes wild with something that I can't identify. "Go! Follow them, make sure you stay hidden though." Jeremiah nods curtly before disappearing suddenly.

"That wasn't very nice." I scold as his fingers mess my hair up, leaving behind little pieces of forest and dirt behind. "Who's Damachus?" Max continues to change my appearance, bending down to removing my shoes and tossing them quite far away. "Max!"

"Damachus is Tobias right hand man." Max grunts as he leans down to shred random bits of my jeans. I watch him in amazement as he take my socks and chucks them in the general direction of my shoes. Although I can't be entirely sure.

"What exactly are you doing?" I ask to distract the fear that has my heart spiking irrationally. I feel my throat constrict and I have to fight to breathe. "Those were my favorite pair of shoes. Although I admit it wasn't the best idea to wear them to something like this. I mean I know I have to look like I'd been through hell and back but did you have to like ruin my jeans. These were expensive jeans, considering they were a present from my aunt Alice. Not to mention the shirt was a gift to, although I'm not completely fond of the shirt. Not normally something I would wear, which probably bothered Aunt Alice considering I wore them to go chase down some lunatic man that has to believe I'm going to allow him to do experiments on me an-"

"Lizzy!" Max says urgently, his hand reaching to cover my mouth. I look at him in confusion and then blush a deep shade of red when I realize that I was ranting once more. Something I seemed to do when I was nervous or in this case so scared I felt like I was going to wet myself. Max removes his hand before leaning down to kiss me gently on the mouth. His hands reaching around to cradle me to his chest, rocking me in an odd gesture.

"Is Damachus bad?" I ask tentatively, fearing yet wanting the answer. Max tightens his hold on me before dropping another series of kisses on my lips and face. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I thought we'd have more time dammit!" Max growls as he abruptly releases me to stalk toward the trees and back. I watch as my teeth gnaw on my bottom lip, possibly a little to harshly for I can taste the copper metallic of blood. Suddenly an idea comes to me, hoping in all reality to make my roughed up look actually look a little more believable. Quickly I rush forward and deliberately fall to my knees, skidding hard enough to draw blood.

"Owww,"

"What are you doing?" Max groans as he gently pulls me to my feet. I grin at him, despite the sting in my knees and then I gesture at my body. He looks confused for a moment until I step away and deliberately cut my hand across a rock. He looks amused for maybe a split second as I drop to roll in the debris of the forest, mussing my already messing look.

"Well?" I ask, spreading my hands out. "Now we just need some nice bruises from you."

"Excuse me?" The look he gives me is slightly incredulous and I fight off the blush that threatens to cover my face.

"You know like rough grabs to the arm, like you had to you know really pull me." I amend, while grabbing my upper arms in a demonstration. Max copies my movement but only with gentle pressure, a slightly sarcastic smile flitting across his face.

"No," I speaks softly as he brushes his fingers along my cheek. "Anyways I don't need to be unnecessarily rough with you. Tobias knows I'm not that kind of person. I would want to get you there in at least a somewhat presentable matter. Which means your scraps and cut on your hand is just fine enough." Slowly he leans forward to kiss me, pulling me up so that my legs are wrapped around his waist. His fingers braid themselves in my hair and a soft moan slips from his lips.

"He's making a round about." One of the twins says suddenly. As Max breaks away from our embrace I notice that her face is devoid of amusement. Instead she appears worried as she glances at me, her ruby eyes darkening ever so slightly.

"I've been covering our scents sense we headed out so you should be safe." Max spoke softly to her, and then I realized to all three. For suddenly Jeremiah and the other twin were by her side. Each one nodded before reaching forward to clasp in a friendly gesture. Jeremiah nodded toward me ever so slightly before taking off like a bullet.

"Be safe little human." The twin murmured as each enveloped me in a somewhat awkward hug. I smiled back at them to show my gratitude before they to were gone.

"And then there were two," I mumbled softly as Max gently stroked my check. Abruptly he yanked me forward so that I was once more straddling him, and he kissed me with a sudden rough gesture. I whimpered in surprised as his finger braided through my hair, and he opened my lips with ease.

"Oh Lizzy what are we doing?" He groaned into my mouth. As abruptly as the kiss had started I found myself sitting awkwardly on the hard earth. Max several feet away and watching me with a stony expression. "I'm sorry, to make this look good I-I..."

"I understand." I mumbled softly, my eyes tearing up. I felt my chest tighten in sudden fear as Max's entire body froze, and became more tense. I gulped back my sudden sobs of fear and turned my head in order to see what Max was looking at.

"Damachus,"

* * *

Oh noooo whatever shall happen. Hahahah well sorry about that but its like almost four in the morning and this chapter was really starting to drag on. Lol well I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit, even if it was a bit well odd. I personal love how I started this chapter, with her being buried alive. I actually had that exact dream after watching The Aliens in The Spaceship episode of Bones. About the gravedigger and Brennan and Hodgins getting buried alive. Yep my dream exactly...well without thinking of Max and being rescued by a hot guy. I woke up on my own, practically crying my eyes out. -shudders- Anyways please click the little button down there that says review this chapter. That would be much appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: As I've mentioned before I own nothing to do with the Twilight Saga. As much as I wish I did, so very sad. :}**

**Time for chapter fourteen in my beautiful story. I'm happy to have most of the story plotted out now so I can actually get it done. I still feel bad for waiting for so long, anyways enjoy.**

* * *

There were times in my life that I could easily remember being frightened beyond anything I'd ever known. Times were my only real present thought was one of escape, of trying desperately to do anything to survive. Of course one of those such times was during my visions of Max. Those nights were I knew nothing about the man behind the face, having no inkling what so ever about who he actually was. At times I could still see those moments, understanding exactly why I had been terrified of him. This was one of those moments.

"Damachus," Max murmured, his voice soft. I felt my stomach clench uncomfortably as my eyes flicked from one man to the other. Max was relaxed now, showing in some way that he trusted the man before us. Or rather that the Max he had been would have felt at least a little trust worthy toward him. Max was back to what he had been in my dreams, a god like entity that could not be approached. Something that you didn't want to be near, cold and ruthless in his movements and speech. For now he was completely cut off from me, appearing to be nothing more than a kidnapper you did not want to cross. Except his eyes, which appeared guarded and dark compared to their normally light colour. I hoped Max was always a bit guarded to these people because if not we were in trouble. I could see Damachus's eyes traveling over Max swiftly. Taking in small details that human eyes were sure to miss.

"Max," Damachus drawled, his voice holding a slight southern accent."So good of you to actually show up. Tobias was...getting worried." Max merely smiles in response before uttering something so quickly that I miss what it is. His violet eyes turn toward me briefly, barely a second passed before he looks away. I realize that had I not been watching him so much I would have missed the action. Instantly I turn my gaze toward Damachus, watching him as carefully as I had been watching Max. He has a rather rugged handsome look about him, with his lean cat like body and mussed hair. He's taller than Max, but only by a few inches, with more of a wiry build than thick muscles. His hair is a light chestnut brown colour, short and sticking up in a bedhead type manner.

"This must be little Rauol's daugther?" Damachus asks as he turns to face me. I fight the urge to drop my gaze and instead stare definetly at him. His eyes light with amusement at my gaze and he turns a smirk toward Max. "Defient little thing isn't she. Do you have a name little one?"

"She doesn't talk much," Max points out as I glare at Damachus. Damachus of course doesn't listen, instead he merely stares at me. Waiting I'm sure for me to say something, but I take Max's idea instantly and keep my mouth shut. It's while glaring back at him that I realize why he appeared so very different than Max. His skin is dark, although not quite as dark as Jacob's was but enough so that I find myself flicking my gaze from Max to Damachus.

"Smart little thing huh." He drawls as my gaze flicks back toward his eyes. I find myself gaping at him in a very unsmart gesture as I notice for the first time that his eyes are a light crystal blue, and he's breathing rapidly. "I think I've surprised her."

"Your like me?" I squeak in surprise, and then my mouth shuts with a loud click. Damachus is grinning like a fool as he steps toward me. His movements appear quick and graceful, despite the now obvious difference between a vampire's movements and his own.

"Yes," He says as he stops in front of me. I glare back at him in anger as he drops to my level, his lips twitching as he fights back a smile. "Although I'm quite a bit more advanced then you. You've only recently tapped into your powers correct."

"Is Tobias back at his manner?" Max asks when it proves that I won't say anything. Damachus chuckles and stands up swiftly, towering over me once more. He nods shortly at Max before turning back to look at me. His crystal blue eyes are cold, but full of laughter. An odd mixture if you ask me.

"Come now has she not said one thing to you?" Damachus drawls with slight annoyance. He appears not to believe my silence and I find Max is not sure how to respond either. Apparently unsure of which would sound more realistic or not.

"I want to know why you've taken me!" I snap suddenly, fighting the urge to screech unnecessarily. "I also want to know where your taking me! And who the hell is this Tobias!" I scramble rapidly to my feet as my temper rises, and my heart spikes with terror. Damachus raises his eyebrow at me before turning to frown at Max.

"You've told her nothing?"

"I was told to bring her to Tobias." Max growls, throwing an annoyed glare Damachus's way. "Not become best friends with the little creature. I'll leave the explaining to Tobias, or yourself if you so desire." Damachus nods curtly before turning his gaze back at me, his blue eyes lighting with something that I cannot identify.

"You're all gonna regret even coming near me!" I state coldly, clenching my hands into tight fists. "My family is going to make you pay!"

"You seem very certain about your family." Damachus chuckles as he watches me. I feel my stomach curl with nausea as his blue eyes harden suddenly. "Your family isn't going to come looking for, why would they waist their time on something such as you. A lowly half breed who doesn't even belong."

"Your wrong!" I snarl with a burst of anger. Even as the words leave my mouth I feel tears prick the back of my eyes and I have to fight to keep myself from crying in front of him. Damachus laughs cruelly before suddenly appearing in my face. I flinch back in surprise as he grins wickedly at me. Apparently we could move at vampire speeds...or rather Damachus could.

"You think I'm wrong?" He taunts, his lip curling back into a snarl. I fight the urge to tremble and instead glare definitely back at him, my blue eyes narrowed. "What makes you think they care enough to help you? Why exactly do you think they want you back? Someone who wasn't meant to be a part of their family in the first place. A weak creature that they must continually protect. Why would they take you back?"

"You don't know anything about my family!" I snap harshly, my eyes narrowing into slits. How dare he says such things, what makes him think he can try and make my family into the bad guys. "I have twelve years of my life with them to prove your _assumption _wrong! I know they love me, like a daughter, a niece and a granddaughter."

"Why haven't they saved you yet?" He asks with a grin, his cold eyes lighting up. I open my mouth to retort but find I can think of nothing to say. I merely stare back at him with confused blue eyes, filling with tears. A smirk flits across his face and he turns to glance at Max with a look of triumph on his face. _Take that you idiot! _Quickly I drop my gaze to my feet, hiding my sudden happiness as he turns back to look at me.

"Your still wrong," I whisper softly, as he grins at me. Damachus merely shakes his head before gripping my upper arms roughly. I squeak in sudden pain and my blue eyes snap back to match his. His blue eyes are cold and hard, as he tightens his grip ever so slightly. I squirm uncomfortable.

"Do you have to be unnecessarily rough with her?" Max asks with boredom in his tone. My eyes widen as I look in surprise at him. He doesn't even glance at me, instead he keeps his violet gaze on Damachus.

"Why do you care?" Damachus drawls as he lets go. I stumble back with my hands rubbing the spots where he had gripped me. I was sure to have bruises on my skin now.

"She isn't going to run away." Max points on with a sigh, pushing himself off the tree he'd been leaning against. Damachus shrugs in an I don't care like gesture. I find myself glaring at him in slight annoyance, even though I'm sure he wouldn't intimidated by me at all. "She lives with eight vampires, why in the world do you think she would run away from you?"

"Has she run for you?"

"Only once, when we weren't far from her house." Max smiles slowly as if cherishing the memory. I feel a chill run down my spine at the look he throws me, and I barely manage to hold my ground. I don't like this side of Max, even if he is only playing along. It seems to real for me, with his satanic grin and memory filled eyes.

"I'm guessing by your smile and the dirt that is clinging to her close that she didn't try to run off again." Damachus murmurs with a slight smirk. I throw him another glare which just earns me a bigger smile. "Did you have any trouble with the family? I mean they must of been a little fond of their pet to keep her as long as they did." I realized dimly that Damachus didn't seem to know anything about my family. If he did he didn't show it anyways, not with the way he spoke. He seemed honestly curious as to why I'd been around them for so long, and it occurred to me that he might not even know they didn't drink human blood.

"No," Max sighs softly, before gesturing toward me with a slight smile. "This one likes to take walks in the woods so it was quite easy to over power her and leave without them discovering. Of course they must realize she is gone by now but I don't think they will find her."

"Of course," Damachus murmurs with a hint of jealousy in his tone. I wonder if he is jealous of Max's full vampire status or if he wants to have the guy's power. After all being able to hide your scent had to be one unique and well sought out power. It was no wonder the Volturi had given Max the choice to live or die. I was suddenly happy that he'd chosen to save his own life, considering that had meant we would be together. Well that is if I didn't die at Tobias's hands.

"Yes of course." Max chuckles, a grin splitting his face. I have to fight the urge not to snort with laughter at the look Damachus throws him. Its obvious that Max knows that Damachus is jealous and of course he has to flaunt the fact.

"I shall take it from here however." Damachus drawls suddenly, smiling at my suddenly horrified expression. My eyes fly to Max of their own violation and I realize my mistake almost instantly. "You can go do whatever it is you do as I take her to Tobias." Damachus steps forward swiftly as he presses, a wad of cash I believe, into Max's outstretched hand. I feel my stomach do somersaults as Max seems to think about the idea.

"I think I'll tag along if you don't mind." Max murmurs softly, pocketing the money as he speaks. I feel relief spread through my body and I relax instantly. "I need to speak with Tobias about something. A private matter if you well."

"It seems this little thing has grown a little attached to you." Damachus points out with a wicked smile. My head snaps up to look at him in surprise and fear, my heart constricting as I realize what I've done. Of course it was stupid of me to show how very relieved I was. I fought the urge to turn my gaze to Max, waiting instead for him to answer.

"Yes well I didn't hurt her unnecessairly." Max points out in a slightly bored and annoyed tone. I feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment and I have to drop my eyes from Damachus's laughter filled eyes.

"Not as bright as I would have thought." Damachus sighs in dissapointement as his gaze flicks toward me. I ignore the look in favor of staring intently at my bare feet, wondering if they are suppose to look as if I've been walking on them or not. "Any human, half or otherwise who feels safe with you or any vampire for that matter is a bit dense in the head."

"Yes, I've always wondered what made humans feel so safe with us." Max murmurs softly. His tone is slightly curious and I wonder if he actually wonders about the reason, and I look at both of them in confusion. I'm tempted to point out the attraction they hold for us but decide that it would be slightly stupid of me. "I understand how attracted they can be to our kind but I've never been able to fathom how one could stay with us for any length of time. Once they know what we are that is, unless of course they want to become one of us."

"Pity we can't carry on this conversation but its getting late and Tobias wants to meet our little friend." Damachus says as he turns to glance at me. Quickly and with ease Damachus scoops me into his arms, a grin spreading across his face at my surprised and horrified expression. "His new house is much closer then the old so it shouldn't take us to long to get there."

"Lead the way," Max mumbles with a gesture of his hand. Instantly we shoot off into the darkness, Damachus clutching me to his chest. I feel intensely uncomfortable as I clutch at his arms in order to keep myself from falling off. We are moving at incredible speeds, but obviously slow compared to what Max is use to. He keeps passing us with ease and then falling back in a matter of seconds. I fight to hold back a shout of laughter at the look Damachus keeps throwing him every time he passes us. Its obvious he doesn't like being a half breed and he's hungry for more.

I could feel myself drifting off, despite my uncomfortable position. I wasn't even sure what time it was, even with how very dark the forest looked. Considering I no longer had my watch with me. I was suddenly glad that Max had safely tucked my locket, watch and ring into his pocket. I wasn't sure why but the gesture touched me immensly and I was wishing I could say thank you to him. We were quiet though, or rather Damachus and Max were quiet. Not a word left either of their mouths, which had bothered me at first. However I wasn't sure Damachus could speak with ease as Max had done while running. Although I appeared not to effect him any Damachus was breathing a little heavily, something that was most likely the result of his human side.

"We are almost there," Damachus murmured suddenly, his gaze flicking down to me. I stared back in surprise at him but figured it wasn't out of courtesy for me. After all he was probably telling Max, and then just making sure I wasn't dead or something. I turned my gaze to the side, staring out at the black trees that seemed to barely miss us. A yawn escaped me and I found myself struggling to stay awake.

0~0~0~0

Tentatively my hand rose to touch the wall in front of me. Skimming the rough, cave like texture with trembling fingers. I could feel something wet and sticky smear across my palm and I had to fight to keep my stomach in check. Tears filled my eyes and blinded my already weak vision. It was hard to see, where ever I was, in a darkened tunnel it seemed like. Bile rose in the back of my throat as the fear nearly overwhelmed me and a sob escaped my mouth.

"Quiet!" Someone snarled, their hand slamming me forward roughly. My forehead cracked painfully against the stony wall and I bite back a yelp of pain. I struggled to move but found that whoever had pushed me forward was now pinning me against the wall. Swiftly they turned my body so that I was no facing my attacker. Tears sprang from my eyes as my eyes landed on whoever it was. A memory stirred in the back of my mind but I couldn't seem to place my assailant. Male was obvious as soon as he leaned forward to push me more securely against the wall. His eyes were a dark jade colour, and hard as stone as he glared at me. Despite the darkness I was close enough to see that the colour of his hair was blond and long enough that it was hanging in his eyes. "Are you going to be quiet."

"Yes," I whimpered softly as my blue eyes filled with tears. He nodded curtly at me before pulling away quickly. Instantly I moved away from the sticky wall and began to move forward once more. I felt out of depth as the tunnel seemed to grow darker and by looking back I could easily see that we were moving away from a light. I froze, elicting a curse from the man behind me as his body collided with mine.

"Move!" He snarled, pushing me forward once more. I stumbled but stood my ground, turning to glance at him in complete confusion. He grew impatient quickly for he gripped my arm and began dragging me forward, ignoring my wide eyes and painful yelps. It took as no time at all to get to where he was going...or rather where we were going. Dimly I realized I was dreaming, or was having a vision. Even as the thought crossed my mind I balked as we stopped in front of another person. He's extremely tall, and well muscled like my uncle Emmett. Despite his obvious paleness and ruby eyes I'm drawn to his hair. Its long and hanging free in his face, the colour is hard to distinguish in the darkness. Maybe dark blond, or light brown I couldn't really tell either way.

"Elizabeth," The man murmurs lovingly as he reaches out to cradle my face. I try and flinch away from his touch but find that the blonde is holding me in place. A whimper escapes my throat when he touches me, his fingers carressing my face. "Such a beautiful child, you took after your mother I see. Except your eyes...such a magnificent blue colour." Slowly he leans forward to draw in my scent, his nose skimming my collar bone. My eyes widen in terror and I feel my heart rate spike at the sudden contact.

"Please," I whimper as the feeling of terror spreads. He leans back abruptly, a smile lighting his dark ruby eyes. With careful ease he pulls me away from the blond and scoops me up bridal style.

"Such a beautiful women...a female." He breaths as he leans down once more. I feel my terror spike as his lips brush my temple and I have to fight to hold back another whimper. "Raoul was a fool to let you go, weak or not, you are extraordinary."

"Tobias?" The man behind us inquires. I stiffen the instant I hear his name and I feel my the bile rising in my throat once more. Tobias chuckles briefly at my reaction before he waves absently at the blond.

"Leave us," He orders softly before turning toward a door that I had missed before. "Elizabeth and I have much to discuss."

"No!" I screech as the blond turns away. For a moment I think I see pity in his green eyes but then the look is gone and he is walking swiftly away. I struggle even though I know it is useless and Tobias seems to find this amusing as he clutches me tighter to him.

"Damachus was right," He purrs into my ear as his nose buries itself in my hair. A shiver of terror rushes down my spin and I feel tears rapidly move down my cheeks. "Such a fiery little thing."

"Nooo!"

* * *

**Done with chapter fourteen and I am actually really happy with this chapter. Lol I shouldn't but I really love Damachus, my evil little buddy. Even though I know he's mean I love the dude and of course I really shouldn't. After all he's Tobias half breed croonie. Well anyways please review when you get the time! =D**

**Also I'm sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to put more in there it seemed like a good place to end it for now. Oh and not to mention my friend is making me rush so we can go take care of my other friend's animals. They are on vacation-lucky peeps-and it is our responsibility to care for their dogs and rabbit...and their garden while they are away. Lol anyways hope you enjoyed and I look forward to any advice from anyone, as long as you aren't too mean. :}**


End file.
